


Hate Me, Hate Me

by kyliEisMC2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 87,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliEisMC2/pseuds/kyliEisMC2
Summary: Konoha fell and the war was lost. Sakura is struggling to submit to the new regime. Her comrades are missing, dead, gone, or changed. She is alone, with only the last person on earth she wants to see to give her company. Sasuke got his revenge but is finding himself disappointed with the results and wanting other things from life. However, the one thing that will make him feel again, wants nothing to do with him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 261
Kudos: 412





	1. The Changed World

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So this is a cannon divergent AUish idea that I have had. The concept is that Madara came back and they stopped him from using infinite tsukuyomi but they still lost the war. Anything past the war is of course different but mostly everything leading up to that I will say will be how it happens with a few changes to events leading up/during to the war. I am only halfway through shippuden so there may be some inaccuracies that are either purposeful for the plot or just my ignorance which I hope people will forgive or be able to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update for new readers: I am only putting this here because I am super annoyed and not in a good mood right now. But apparently despite Sakura hating Sasuke right now she is not allowed to even look at another person and a certain few commenters who have no desire to constructively look at the fact that this is an AU and things will be altered personalities will be slightly different from cannon because they have gone through different events and scenarios that have shaped and changed them differently than in the cannon when Sasuke does not end up helping them like in the cannon verse.. In like two chapters there are some Kiba/Sakura moments that have a purpose but by no means there relationship is of any significance and does not go farther than some making out. THIS IS A SASU/SAKU fic they are end game. Sorry for the rant but I am annoyed and consider yourself warned.

**Hate Me, Hate me**

It’s a thin line between all this love and hate

And if you switch sides, you’re gon’ have to claim your place

So baby, this time you’re gon’ have to seal your fate

Yeah baby, this time you’re gon’ have to seal your fate

And tell me how you hate me, hate me

-Juice Wrld & Ellie Goulding: Hate Me

Chapter One: The Changed World

_ The thought of her had not crossed his mind once during the entirety of the invasion. Not once did he even consider her safety or survival. Her well-being was nothing to him. Until he glanced out to the long line of captives and spotted her.  _

_ She was hard to miss. Even with the dark smoke that created a veiled haze over the area. As burning debris fell down from the sky like snow, covering everyone in an ashy grey layer, she stood out.  _

_ Her hair, like everyone else was sooty and discolored but it was her eyes that had caught his attention. Even with the distance from which he spotted her, the vivid green contrasted brightly through the shaded colors of the aftermaths of war.  _

_ At first her eyes had been trailing around, observing and noting, looking for an escape. It was the actions of any recently captured shinobi would do and he couldn’t deny he was impressed. There was a time when Sakura would not have been so determined, she would have given up and fallen to her knees, weeping in defeat. However, as much as he was impressed with this, he was also annoyed. Here she was, standing in a line amongst her comrades, recently defeated, surrounded and shackled in chakra inhibitors that would make it difficult to do the simplest justus. She would be foolish to think she could escape without consequences or being killed without a thought.  _

_ It was at this moment that her eyes found him and he found himself locked into place as her piercing green gaze held him. At first he saw confusion, then she looked hurt as a simple understanding came to her face. When she realized just who had just destroyed her home. And then he felt an unexplainable weight fall upon him as her green eyes judged him. Not just judged, but condemned.  _

_ It was the expression he saw in every Konoha resident's face when they looked at him with recognition. And until now, none of these looks bothered him. But as Sakura stared back at him with a fiery conviction in her eyes, he felt uncomfortable. The discomfort was so strong and unsettling to the point that he wanted to look away and relieve himself of such things.  _

_ But he couldn’t.  _

_ For some reason, he cared what those eyes thought of him. He wanted to change their expression, wanted to restore them to a more familiar look of fondness. But that was not the only reason he wanted to change that look.  _

_ There was a danger in that look. A danger that would get her into trouble...or killed. And while that thought had never once crossed his vengeful mind in the past, now, as he stared back at her, in the ruins of his crumbled home, after killing his mentor, after chasing off his best friend, after losing the respect of his long ago teacher, after slaughtering his brother, and fulfilling his revenge, he realized he had nothing. He felt nothing. No gratification, no sense of culmination, no concluding finale to his crusade. It was all blase.  _

_ A group of Sound shinobi started to push the group of captives and herd them like sheep, causing Sakura to look away and glare at the prodding ninja that was shoving her. And as she looked away, she took with her the vivid light that had been in her eyes and Sasuke found himself in a world of grey. _

* * *

_ Tick...Tick...Tick _

The clock on the wall ticked with a volume that seemed far too loud for having such a small second hand. Occasionally the ruffle of paper covered the constant ticking but other than that, the room was unnaturally silent. The sun was setting, painting the sky that was easily visible from the large window behind the tall chair, a dusty pink and purple. But the soft pink clouds that transitioned into lavender and again into a rich violet, went unappreciated as Sakura stared at the top of the ebony haired man who was seated in the chair. 

He was hunched over the desk with a pen in his hand as he wrote on a piece of paper. Sakura stood rigidly in the center of the room, not daring to go closer but not willing to cower at the threshold. In the silence she waited, determined to not speak first as she knew that was what he was waiting for. He wanted her to question why she was summoned as it would determine who the true person of power was in the room. And she would not give him the satisfaction. They both knew who it was and she would not give him the gratification of acknowledging it. 

She watched as he loudly signed his name at the bottom of the page he had been writing on. Setting down the pen, he set the letter aside before grabbing a stack of papers and began to look through them. And it was then, that he finally gave in and spoke, granting her the smallest of victories. 

“I received reports that you have been offering your medical services outside of the hospital,” Sasuke said monotonously, not bothering to look up from the many pages he was thumbing through. It seemed to be a purposeful action, but by the way his dark eyes seemed to glaze over at the scrawled words of reports and ledgers, it seemed it was more out of show than productivity. 

Sakura shifted her hands behind her back in a somewhat confident stance. “I didn’t realize offering my skills on my own time was against the law,” she said, a bitter challenge in her tone. “At least not yet.”

Sasuke stopped in his rifling through papers, his dark eyes snapping up at her in warning. “It is when you are affiliating and aiding traitors.”

Sakura’s brow hardened. “Since when has going into labor when you're nine months pregnant make you a traitor?”

His hand slammed down on his desk, disturbing the neat piles of paperwork. Sakura, despite her determination to not show weakness, flinched. As much as she hated to admit it, she feared Sasuke. Feared him with every bone in her body. Everyone did. 

As the echo of his palm hitting mahogany died down and the room fell silent, he spoke. “I am not talking about a fucking whore who was foolish enough to get knocked up at the height of a war,” he growled. “I am talking about the people who had been publicly flogged and forbidden entry to the hospital.”

Sakura was silent for a moment, too angry and stunned by Sasuke’s harsh words. Tenten was by no means a whore. She was a girl who had lost the love of her life before he could even make his intentions to marry her known. She never had a chance because Neji had died before he even had the chance. They only knew of his intent to marry because he had confessed it to Hinata with his dying breaths. He had meant to go against his clan law, which was a bigger confession of his feelings than the simple words would ever convey just how much he cared for her.

“I didn’t treat them in the hospital,” she said through gritted teeth. “I did it in my own home, on my own time.”

She watched as his brow twitched. She knew that he was broiling beneath the surface but he was not giving her the satisfaction of acknowledging the itching annoyance she was summoning within him. 

“As head of the hospital, you are always on duty and considered always within the boundaries of the hospital. So long as you are in that position.” He bared his teeth when she opened her mouth to argue. “You are the property of the daimyō, you do not have the freedom to do as you wish. Is that understood?”

Sakura pursed her lips. 

“Sakura,” he snapped, prodding for an answer. 

“Until the daimyō tells me himself what I cannot do during my free time, I see no violation in my job duties,” she retorted boldly. “And if you have an issue with that then maybe you should fire me...or better yet, why don’t I put in my resignation.”

Sasuke’s brow twitched. “Don’t give out empty threats, Sakura. You and I both know that will never happen. As much as Madara hated your tutor, he is not stupid. Your skills and knowledge are beyond anyone else, only a fool would remove you.” Sakura had no reply, too stunned by the fact that Sasuke complimented her, albeit not in a purposeful way. “As for your resignation...you won’t turn it in because you care too much. You care about the people that come in and out of it for healing, you care too much about the staff, and you care too much about the precious memories of your mentor that are attached to that building. As long as one of those is there, you will never give it up.”

Her lips stayed glued shut this time as she failed to find a response, because Sasuke was right, she couldn’t leave the hospital. For as many heartless and despicable minions of Madara flowered through the hospital, people that she had once called the enemy and was now expected to consider a heroic comrade, just as many innocents and victims of war, oppression, and warriors of simple rights were treated there as well. If she was not there, someone else of Madara’s choosing would be there, and she failed to believe anyone that man chose would be as welcoming to those who did not fully comply with the new regime. 

She hated it. But what she hated the most was that Sasuke knew that about her. It disturbed her how easily he knew her weaknesses and motivations were. She had prided herself in the drastic changes she had made over the years and yet Sasuke came back into her life after years of absence and figured them all out within just a few months. His observance of the inescapable truth was eerie. 

After a long pause, Sakura finally spoke. “So what will my punishment be?” She dared to ask. “The stocks, lashings, bamboo beneath my finger nails?...no wait that would inhibit my ability to heal your cronies. So what are your master’s alternative punishments? Torture me into a mindless worker like you did to Sai? Throw me in prison to rot like Kaka—“

“That’s enough,” Sasuke silenced her gruffly. 

In her brief boldness she had grown louder, and while the office had plenty of jutsus to prevent eavesdropping, there was nothing wrong with being too careful. If there was one thing he had learned over his hardened life, it was that you could never trust. Not anything, and especially not anyone. Yet he still found he had moments of weakness when he found himself doing such things...or at least wanting to. 

Sakura obediently fell silent, but her pursed lips and vivid eyes seemed to continue to speak volumes of accusations without the use of words. Sasuke let out a curse of frustration as he ran a hand through his long hair. The weight of the extra length had tamed his usually spiked hair, making him look even more like a stranger, than the team mate Sakura had once cared about so fondly. Now, she despised such ties that she had with him. 

Sasuke’s hand ran down his face and he looked at her between his fingers. He hated this. He resented her for putting him in such a position. While he knew it would be difficult for her to believe that he did not like to be forced to punish her, he still found himself expecting to be given a little credit. But she didn’t and he had a suspicion that she did things like this as her own way to punish him. However as much as he suspected such things, he still could not believe Sakura to be capable of intentionally bringing this internal turmoil to him. 

The war was an event that had changed a lot of things. In many ways, Sakura too was one of those things. But there was one thing about Sakura that hadn’t changed, she was not cruel. She still cared for others, no matter how much she despised them. Which was the reason why, like all the other times, Sasuke could not bring himself to punish her. Because no matter how much either of them changed, there was something in him that could never truly stand to see her hurt. It was annoying how he could never quite erase and severe all connections from his past fully. There were just threads that he could never quite let go, no matter how much anger he held within himself.

“I will let things slide this time given the...technicality of your actions,” he said. Looking down at the papers before him, hiding any signs that would show he was being lenient for her sake, and not because of the smallness of her infraction. It was a large gesture of mercy on his part. Because if this had been anyone else, he would not have hesitated to throw them into prison with half rations for a month. 

Sakura looked at his hair as he made a show of looking busy again. Her mouth frowned slightly at the lack of punishment. Neither did she like him going back to ignoring her while she just stood there, waiting forーshe was not quite sure for what. 

He did this a lot when she was summoned to his office. Many times for minor things that would normally be handled by other people or even when a notice of warning could have easily sufficed. Yet here she was, standing before him without punishments and lingering for unknown reasons. She often wondered why he did this and too often she found treacherous thoughts answering in ways she did not like, suggesting things she wanted to forget. 

It was almost as if he just wanted her around, wanted her to just be present. But that was preposterous…

_ But still _ , her mind prodded. 

“Can I go now?” Sakura requested quickly, attempting to keep her thoughts from wandering and causing Sasuke to look back up at her. 

His obsidian gaze ran over her body, deliberately taking his time as he took in the image of his long ago teammate that was no longer the girl he remembered. No, that girl had grown up, hardened, and like him, was the shell of what she once was. And like her dislike of him now, he was not as fond of this version of her. She wasn’t as eager to please. She was stubborn, strong, and disagreed with everything now. 

She was also beautiful. It was something his older, matured self could not ignore, not anymore. There was only so much he could overlook before instinct and natural attraction took over. Even with the grimness that seemed to shadow every face in Konoha, she still seemed to shine with a light. Her green eyes were too vivid in the dismal grey ruins that were still a widespread theme of the city. And her pink hair, neglected, had grown longer over the months, looking too vibrant against the dark blue and black that dominated the color scheme of his office. 

Sasuke stood, and with gracefully paced strides, he cleared the space of the room. By the way her fingers twitched, he could tell the close proximity bothered her. He let the smallest of smirks show at this. But it did not last long when he noticed the small flaws that her natural beauty could not hide with closer examination. 

The dark circles beneath her eyes, as well as the hollowed look the vibrant green seemed to opaquely hide, gave a glimpse of the grief and stress that she was carting within herself. The vulnerabilities she was obviously trying to hide with the strong personification she held herself with. Her cheekbones seemed sharper than the normally full heart shaped face he was used to and the rest of her looked more bony than he thought she should be. Sakura had always been petite and thin, but even he knew that there should be more meat on her bones to go with the strength that she had gained over the years during his absence. 

“You’ve lost weight,” he commented. 

Her eyes squinted slightly in confusion but she let out a scoff. “Yeah well that’s usually what happens when the majority of the population is at half rations,” she deadpanned dryly. 

Sasuke frowned. “ _ You _ aren't though, I specifically…” he cut himself off with a shake of his head, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. When he looked at her, his eyes were sharp. “You should have taken my offer, if you hadー”

She cut him off with a revolted tone, “Trust me, I am better off without that offer,” she said, her eyes dipping down him as if inspecting an insect. “There are much worse discomforts in life than starving.”

She watched as Sasuke’s jaw tightened and for a moment, she thought she had pushed it too far. For the most part, Sasuke tolerated her quick tongue. She was not sure why, but from what she understood she was the only one allowed such luxury. Anyone else would have been immediately thrown in the stocks for less. That was their world now. That was the way of their new ruler. For a man who had tried to control the world with infinite tsukuyomi, with the intentions to rid the world of tragedy, Madara had a funny way of what a world without tragedy looked like. 

They had prevented the infinite tsukuyomi from being placed upon them, but they still lost. In many aspects Sakura often wondered if perhaps they should have let the blood moon turn them into zombies, at least they would be oblivious to the fact that their nation was nothing but a prison. But when it came down to it, as miserable life was right now, Sakura would not choose that fate. 

At least this life they still had choices. Not good ones, but some freedom was better than nothing. Choices like turning down offers that at this moment made her sick to her stomach. Why Sasuke even offered her such a thing was beyond her. She would question why he would even think she would accept such a thing but she could only blame her past self for that. 

Of course he would think she would jump at such an offer, given the way her actions spoke volumes in their younger years. But people change with age and wars, altering them into unrecognizable beings. And when Sakura looked at herself in the mirror everyday, all she ever saw was a stranger. But while she hardly recognized herself, she was at least grateful she could still identify what she was. A woman, a daughter, a healer, a person who would always fight for those who could not fight for themselves. But while some people changed, there were others that were completely altered to the point that they could hardly be considered human.

She looked up at Sasuke, taking in his familiar dark hair and eyes, his sharp facial features, and the perpetual scowl that seemed to deepen when she looked at him. He was one of those people, one of those monsters. But then again...

His hand moved, making her flinch and causing him to pause in his actions. He looked at her as his frown pulled even deeper but he continued his movements, this time more slowly as he dug into his pockets. When he withdrew his hand, he had a handful of tokens for food rations. 

“Take these,” he said gruffly, holding them out to her. 

She looked at them as if he were offering her a hissing snake, then her eyes darted up, hardening with defiance. “I don’t need your handouts, I'm fine.”

He grabbed her wrist, yanking her hand up before forcing the tokens into her palm and curling her hand shut. “I can’t afford the head of the hospital to be so wasted away that she can’t perform her duties,” he growled in irritation, growing weary of her defiance. 

He knew she was getting plenty enough to eat, or at least she should have. He had seen to it that she was given a healthy amount of ration points but it was obvious that she was not using them. Given her nature, he liked to bet that she was giving them away. That was unacceptable. He could only turn blind eye for so long and for so many things. In the way his uncle ruled their country, charity could be seen as treachery at the moment. 

Sakura felt the cold metallic tokens press into the skin of her palm, it contrasted greatly with the heat of Sasuke’s larger hands that were wrapped around her fist. She could feel the callouses and the roughness of his finger pads as his thumb, whether purposeful or not, stroked her skin. She looked up from her hand to him and found that he was close, too close. But he was not making any move to step away as he held her clenched hand against his chest. His dark gaze bore into her as if reading her soul and she hated herself for not being able to remove herself from such proximity. But thankfully, she didn’t have to find the will power. 

There was a knock at the door and a masked ANBU walked in with a message. Cutting the moment short as Sasuke stepped back from her to create an appropriate distance. At the moment he ignored the messenger as he looked at Sakura. 

“You are to use half of those for yourself,” he instructed. “Am I understood?”

“Yes Sas–“ she caught herself when his eyes widened fractionally in warning. She cleared her throat and gave a bow. “Yes, hokage-sama.”

Sasuke felt himself relax slightly, relieved that she had some sense left to still be compliant around others. He could not make due with her insubordination being witnessed. 

“You may go then,” he dismissed.

* * *

As soon as Sakura was outside of the hokage tower she paused for a moment as the change of scenery threw her off. Within the tower everything was fresh and new. New tiling in the lobby, fresh paint on the walls, new furnishings and decorations of the seal that symbolized the new power and ruler of what once used to be the fire nation. But as soon as one stepped through the front doors everything changed. 

The first odd sight that Sakura had still not gotten used to, even though it could be seen from every point of the village, was the high cliff that once donned the faces of people she had looked up to for most of her life. What once was a monument to the leaders and heroes of Konoha, was now nothing but blank sandstone where the faces had been blasted off, leaving only craters in the side of the mount. There was talk of a new face being shapened into the mountain side but at least their new tyrant had the decency to put other more urgent constructions ahead of such a project. 

She began to walk across the courtyard, her sandaled feet crunching across the loose gravel of the cracked pavement. A few wilting plants struggled to survive without proper care but most of the flower beds and foliage that decorated the outside of the hokage tower had been uprooted or fallen during the invasion. And no one had bothered to replant anything yet. 

Taking her normal route home as she had been called to the hokage's office after a long shift at the hospital, she took in the sights with each twist and turn. Even though she had walked this route hundreds of times, it was almost like navigating through a foreign city. 

Shops that she had frequented all her life where boarded up, neighbors she used to visit were gone, their houses gone. Where those missing buildings and homes had been were now replaced with new ones. Konoha had been destroyed and now it was being rebuilt, but it all felt wrong. Given the ancient times that their leader was used to before his return to the modern world, the new Konoha was a mixture of the fire nation’s feudal era and modern era that had been existing up until the end of the war. Now Konoha was a strange balance of the two eras. The architecture and fashion styled after what had been the style during Madara’s time, but upgraded with modern day developments like electricity and full indoor plumbing. However this was only in certain areas. With supplies limited and shortages common, it was more common to see lamps lighting the streets instead of the fluorescent street lights she had grown up with as things were still stabilizing after Madara took over the fire nation. 

The tower had been one of the first places to be rebuilt and restored to its earlier glory before the war. Along with the tower, had been the Uchiha compound, the prison, and then a few other buildings here and there whose purposes were unknown to the public. The hospital itself was only halfway repaired, an entire wing still nothing but taped off rubble. And the residential district for citizens was not any better. 

A few neighborhoods survived but not many. Most of the city's residents had lived in makeshift slums and temporary lodgings that people made from the rubble of their previous homes for the first few months. It was just recently that apartment homes and neighborhoods had been restored and built. But as much as a relief it was to have most people with a proper roof now over their head, the months they didn’t had not been easy, nor would it be easy to forget. 

Anyone fortunate enough to belong to a clan had been able to commune within their compounds but Sakura debated if it was worth it. The last time she went to visit Hinata in the Hyuuga compound it felt more like an internment camp than a family home. The excessive Song troops that patrolled the streets and stood guard made sure of that. 

Her own childhood block had been one of the few neighborhoods to survive but even though it still stood, things were not the same. Being in the middle of a war zone had aged the already older house and while she could deal with the cracked tile roofing and soot dirtied siding that had been caused by the fires that almost consumed her home, it was the feel of the house that disturbed her the most. 

It felt emptier than usual with only herself and her father to occupy the home. It had always been small for three of them but with her mother not there it was eerie and empty, it felt almost too big. And Sakura wondered if it would ever feel full like it did in the years growing up. But she didn’t hope for that feel of her childhood home to return, she was no longer foolish enough to wish for things of the impossible. 

Her parents had been in their bakery when the first bombs went off and the building had collapsed on the both of them. Her father's lower half had been trapped causing damage to his legs and had broken several ribs of his chest. He was recovering but still had a lot of progress. No permanent damage had been done but recovery had been slow for many reasons. He could barely walk without the assistance of a crutch. And that was on a good day. Most of the time he was too weak to even stand from his wheelchair. She had done her best with her healing skills and physical therapy, but she was limited to what she could do. However it was his mental state Sakura worried about more than his physical. 

Her mother was dead, buried in a graveyard with hundreds of identical headstones with vague inscriptions stating a name and date of death. He hardly left his room, let alone the house. And when he did, it was only to sit by his wife’s grave where he would spend hours. If Sakura did not collect him he would probably spend all night at her graveside. Every time after those trips he always seemed haunted. A drastic change from his once bubbly and eccentric self. 

Sakura understood him but she found herself handling it better. Mostly because she had no other choice, if she fell apart there would be no one to take care of him. And she knew better than to not be grateful. She had lucked out with being able to at least have her father alive. While he could be hardly considered living rather than just existing, Sakura still held on to that one fact that he was still alive and breathing. It presented a possibility that at least one of the people she had lost in her life might actually come back to her.

* * *

It was late as the moon shined over the city. She really should have been inside given that curfew started two hours ago. But Sakura could not sleep. She had tossed and turned but her bedroom had felt stuffy and she felt as if she couldn’t breath. She had needed fresh air and the cool night had been too inviting. So she found herself sitting on the roof of her family home, overlooking the shadowed city and taking solace in the refreshing cool breeze that caressed her skin that was sticky with sweat. It was rare to find a moment to appreciate such pleasantries these days. Not that they had ceased to exist, but the freedom to do so had. 

She let out a silent sigh as her shoulders sank and she pulled her legs up to her chest before hugging them with her arms. The wind blew past with a lazy breeze as if there was no care in the world. A piece of hair that had escaped the messy bun she had hastily pulled it into tickled her neck as it moved with the soft wind. She ignored the sensation as she stared out into the quiet darkness. 

This was a habit that she had started long ago before the war had even begun. When her heart had felt burdened and her mind was heavy, she would climb out of her window and sit on the roof. It had been more different back then. 

Lanterns and lights would set the city aglow, creating a warmth as the orange and yellow lights from restaurant lanterns, windows of homes, and street lights mimicked the warm glow of a comforting hearth. And the air would always be full of a variety of rich scents that changed with the seasons. 

Winter always had a crisp freshness to it. Spring brought the floral scent of the flowers in which she was named after. Summer was always full of the scents of sweet and savory treats as vendors moved about the city offering dango, grilled meats, and cold refreshments. And then in the fall there was always the spicy scents of the season mixed with the earthy scent of fallen leaves. During all these seasons, their unique smells were always dashed with the smell of food. Whether they be from restaurants or family dinners, it always made her mouth water at the delectable smells. 

And then there were the sounds. Music, laughter, polite casual conversations of neighbors passing each other in the street, late night market workers peddling the last of their day's stock, the ruckus of the bars, and young people whispering softly to each other as they fell hopelessly in love. 

Now there was none of that. 

The city was dim and practically silent. Most civilians had been forced into their homes, unable and unwilling to brave venturing out, leaving only patrols and riff raff to slink through the streets. It gave the impression of deep loneliness as she sat by herself. A loneliness that was so heavy that it made her want to dash away and find someone to lift such a burden from her. Someone to confide in and speak of her woes. Someone, anyone, who she could trust to say anything that was on her mind without the risk of being turned in for talk of treachery in exchange for a few extra days of rations. As she thought of this, the people who fell under such trust flashed through her mind. 

First there was Tsunade, her mentor and second mother. The woman was hard and tough on her, but she had made Sakura into the strong and independent woman she was today. Unfortunately, Sakura did not feel very strong anymore. She felt useless and helpless. 

At that thought she could not help but let out a soft snort as she thought about what kind of beating Tsunade would have put her through if she knew the pity party Sakura was throwing for herself. Unfortunately the humor did not linger as the reality hit harder than usual and she mourned the extensive training she would not receive as punishment for such things.

Because there would be no more training. There would be no more lessons literally beaten into her. And there would be no more honey eyed warmth directed at her when she did something that was nearly unachievable. Because Tsunade was gone. Not just gone, but dead. Killed by Madara himself who was all too eager to finally rid the world of the last of the Senju clan. 

Sakura had done her best to try and mourn her mentor but it had been difficult. There was no headstone, there was no memorial, there was nothing. Oftentimes she had found herself wanting to seek out someone who could empathize and understand such loss. But everytime she pondered who to talk to, she was only hit with another emptiness. 

Naruto. Her best friend and teammate. The one person who had a relationship with his own mentor that was similar to hers, and had also lost that mentor as well. He could have given her advice on how to move on from such a loss. He would have done everything he could to comfort her through not just the loss of her mentor, but of everything. Naruto was certainly not a poet or author like his mentor, but he had a gift for inspiring people with his words regardless. And when his words failed him, his actions of true friendship and care stepped in to lift others burdens. 

Unfortunately, Naruto was gone. He was not dead, at least that is what she refused to believe, but he was gone all the same. He had been labeled missing and unaccounted for ever since the city fell. At least to the general population that was what was the last anyone had heard of him. However Sakura had been given a small peace of mind. She had received a note. One note, two months ago, telling her that he was alive but his conditions or whereabouts had been left unsaid. 

Sometimes she wondered if she had imagined such a note. She had found it one day slipped between the window panes of her bedroom one night. After reading it, and realized what it informed her of, she immediately burned it. It was more for her safety than his because if anyone had information on any jinchuriki they were to report it. Any information withheld was an act of treason. But Sakura did not consider it an act of treason if it was against a nation she did not recognize as her own. However she constantly wondered what she was to do with the information that had confirmed he was still alive. Did she tell others? Was she supposed to seek him out? What had Naruto meant for her to do with the knowledge? Or was it perhaps just his way of trying to reach out and giving her some comfort, giving her knowledge that at least one of her loved ones was still okay. 

When it came to the tough predicaments, her teacher was the one she had normally consulted. But Kakashi was being held in prison and it had been five months since she had last seen him, back when he was dragged away, half alive and bleeding from the empty eye socket where his once borrowed sharingan had occupied.

The last of her teammates, Sai and Yamato, had been separated and put to work in Madara’s bidding. She wasn’t sure how the tyrant had managed it but either he had some kind of leverage over them, or they had not been quite as changed and softened as she had thought them to be. She did not see them nor talk with them often, but given the few glimpses and rumors, Sai had taken up his old ways when he had been under his previous warlord master’s hands, Danzo. Only now he answered to new masters, the Uchihas. 

And Yamato, while not as close to him as she was with her other boys, he was still a familiar face and teammate. She was not sure what exactly he was up to. His abilities had been utilized here in the village at first, but once the housing district had been restored to a livable state, he had just disappeared. 

Again the heaviness of her loneliness became more weighted. Yes, she was truly, and utterly alone in this. 

She felt a drop of rain touch her check and looked up to the sky. Confusion took over as she took in the cloudless star filled night. And then she realized, it was not rain but a tear. She let it roll down her skin until it dropped down from her jaw to her shirt before being absorbed by the thin cotton. Again another tear fell, this time landing on her arm. And then the dam broke and the flood caused her to bow her head as she silently cried onto her knees.

* * *

The night was dim but it was no feat that bothered him. Even without his Sharingan he could make out the outline of her. He had watched the first tear fall and it had seemed he had noticed she had been crying before she had noticed herself. 

There was a time when such actions annoyed him but now...now it bothered him. He was not sure why but then again, a lot of things bothered him ever since they had taken Konoha. Revenge and destruction was supposed to alleviate his pains and animosity. 

But it turned out that vengeance was bull shit. 

He should have known after he had killed his brother, the lack of satisfaction then should have been a foretelling of the future. But back then it had turned out he had slayed the blameless. Konoha had been the one to blame which was why he sought out to destroy it. And destroy it he did. 

So why did he not feel better? The city had been the ones to murder his family hadn’t they? Their suffering should have been wondrous to watch. Even now he should be feeling satisfaction. But then again, perhaps not everyone in the city had been to blame. 

He focused back in Sakura. She was not balling or crying out like she used to. No, this was a silent mourning and release of grief that had been kept at bay for too long. Either she had gotten better at checking her emotions until she thought she was alone before releasing them, or Sakura just didn’t cry as much any more. Not a single sniffle or choked sound escaped her as she silently wept. 

His intentions in being here were not exactly clear to himself but given her distracted state, he had decided to linger longer. She was breaking curfew and if someone else found her like this, they would not be as understanding. And he knew that Sakura was not as rational in this state and would most likely cause trouble. That is why he stayed. That is why he approached.

* * *

“Go away Sasuke,” Sakura said, not even bothering to look up when she noticed his chakra signature. It was not as if he was trying to go unnoticed. 

“Curfew started an hour ago,” his monotone voice stated. “You shouldn’t be out here.”

“Then arrest me,” she said, not caring if he took her thrown out words seriously or not. 

She heard his sandals lightly walk across the tiles of the roof. Then suddenly she was wrapped in a warmth that finally caused her to look up. 

Sasuke was sitting down next to her at a distance that was not quite close enough to be too close, but still not far enough to let her feel at ease. Around her shoulders was a black cloak that smelled strongly of Sasuke. A scent that she took no pride in being still familiar with after all these years. 

She was tempted to shrug it off, just to spite him. But the warmth it offered had her pulling it closer around her. She had not realized just how cold she had gotten since coming out. She shifted slightly, her shoes making a slight scraping sound until she stilled again. Her settled posture brought about a silence that felt heavy. 

“I hate you,” she said quietly after a long while, breaking the silence. 

For a moment she thought he didn’t hear her given his lack of response and she debated on whether or not to repeat herself. But then...

“That’s fine,” he finally said after a long while. 

Sakura’s head turned to look at him, her brows pulling together, trying to figure him out. 

To describe Sasuke’s behavior in the past several months in one word, it would have to be inconsistent. There were times when he was the uncaring and vengeful monster. But then there were moments, moments like this that he almost seemed like the boy she had grown up with. The one that protected her, the one who she had gifted every ounce of care her younger self’s heart had to give. 

She took in a deep breath and let her hands fall from her legs and to her sides instead as she spread her fingers across the tiles of the roof. Sasuke’s presence did not go unnoticed, normally she hated being in it. But in this moment, it was just nice to have that void of loneliness filled. That is, until she felt his warm skin graze against hers. 

She looked down at her left hand to see Sasuke’s hand resting next to hers so that the tips of his fingers touched hers. Her eyes moved from his fingers to his forearm, she traced his muscled upper arm to where his broad shoulder met his neck and then took in his sharp jawline. She stopped when she met his eyes. He was already looking at her with something in his eyes that held intentions that were unknown to her. 

She moved to shift her hand from his touch but he moved his own with lightning reflexes, grabbing her hand more firmly and keeping her from pulling away. 

“What are you doing?” She quickly questioned, her heart skipping a beat as a spike in adrenaline shot through her system. 

When she gave him a confused look he let out a sigh of frustration as he dipped his head and ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand not letting go of hers. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. 

“Then let go,” she instructed but not making any attempt to separate them herself. 

His hand was the one that moved, but he did not release hers, he just held hers tighter. Again silence fell over them as they sat with their hands connected, comforting each other from their individual woes and worries, processing their emotions and thoughts of their lives. Trying to make sense of both the known and unknown that they were feeling. 

In the silence of the night, with the connection to her smooth hand and calming scent that wafted over to him with each gentle breeze, he seemed to find some sort of clarity in his mind. Perhaps it was not clarity but the buzzing and muddled feelings within him seemed to calm and become still. Bringing him some peace. 

She always did this, something about her presence did this. It had always done this even when they were younger. But their time of separation had caused him to forget about it until after the war. When he found himself in her presence again he was reminded of the calming power she had over him. 

Sometimes he wondered, if he had remembered earlier, if he would have sought her company out before he had raged war and destroyed the village that was once his home. What would have happened had she been there when he faced his brother. Would she have stopped him before he ended Itachi? Like in the forest of death, during the Chunin exams when she helped him regain control over his newly acquired curse mark. And if she had not stopped him from slaughtering his brother, what would her presence have done for him after? Or would he have done what he had once forced her to witness in illusion? Would he have plunged his lightning into her chest and ended her life for failing him in the one moment when her calming presence could have saved him from the guilt and grief? He did not want to admit it, but he believed it was probably for the best she had not been there. For if she had, he was not so sure she would be here now. And right now, despite what he denied and pretended even to himself, he needed her. 

It was because of that, he had made that offer at the beginning of all of this. He had known he wanted and would need her. Back when she looked at him with so much hurt, confusion, betrayal, and pleading in those green eyes, he found himself unable to look away from her as she was herded with the rest of the prisoners of war before she was released. 

Noise from a small distance caused them both to stir from their pondering. The comfort that they had found at the contact seemed to shatter, causing Sakura to quickly pull away. This time Sasuke let her. 

“You need to go back inside,” he instructed.

Whether she was too tired to argue or was finally giving in to his command, he was relieved when she stood without arguing and began to walk towards the edge of the roof. A part of him hoped it was for the latter reason but mostly he was just relieved she was going, it was too tiring to deal with resistance.

* * *

Sakura had followed his command because she thought it would be the best and quickest escape from him. She hated herself for the moment of weakness in which she had found comfort from him, it just made the empty void seem so much deeper, if she was so desperate that she found his touch as a source of solace. 

But as she dropped down onto her balcony and crawled through the window, to her surprise and dismay, he followed her. Dropping down and crawling in right after her. She had even felt the faintest touch of his fingers on her lower back as she balanced on the window frame before her toes touched down on the bare cold floor of her bedroom. Leaving the window open had rendered her bedroom of the stuffy hot feeling that had caused her exodus. But now it felt frigid and cold, though she could not help wonder if it was the room or the company that brought such feelings. 

As Sasuke dropped down onto the floor in her room, his eyes scanned the vicinity, taking in her room and noting every little familiar and changed detail. He had been hardly a genin when he had last been in her room. Like the city, there were both familiar and unfamiliar sights to behold. 

“You can go now,” her flat tone made him look at her and he took in the hard expression on her face. “I’m back inside and I promise to be good and stay inside now. You have your watch dog to be sure of that,” she assured. 

She was referring to Jugo who was positioned a small distance away from her home. Sasuke had given him the task for two reasons, the first was because he would not question his reasons, and the second, because Sasuke could trust that he would keep any stupid decisions she made decriet. 

He watched her stiffly turn and start looking through her dresser. He noted the tense muscles in her back as he let her riffling fill the silence between them. Any earlier ease she had mustered on the rooftop was gone. 

There was a ragged cough that came down from the hall which caused Sakura to still as she listened and waited for it to die down. The sound was awful and Sasuke was surprised to hear such a sound coming from her home. It was not an uncommon sound. There was a sickness that had hit earlier in the year which had infected a lot of the civilians of Konoha. Back when living conditions and proper care was not available to everyone. Medicine had been short as well as doctors. The sickness had died down but there were still a few cases here and there. 

But it surprised Sasuke that someone within her home would have been affected by it, given the deep tone of the cough it was her father. And then he remembered her mother was dead and realized that it couldn’t have been anyone else...unless she was housing others. 

That idea did not sit well in his mind and he couldn’t help but ask. “Is your father sick?” He prodded, looking for confirmation that it was indeed him instead of someone else. 

Sakura’s parents were civilians, technically retired shinobi, but citizens all the same. Her mother had not survived the battle so there had been nothing to be done there. However her father had, but Sasuke knew he had been injured. He did not know the specific details but Sasuke did know it had been severe. Honesty it was surprising he had even survived. 

Unlike Sakura, her father had not been given priority. Given the inactive status of his veteran self and having only owned a bakery, that did not make his skills valuable enough to be marked as priority during triage. And without the name of a notable clan to back them up, he had not been given any extra marks back when essential and nonessential citizens were being picked and chosen for who got what care and when. 

Sasuke had seen to it that Sakura had priority status as a healer and trained shinobi. He pulled strings for Sakura as an individual, but he wouldn’t have been able to get away with including her family without drawing attention. Which most likely answered why she was not spending all of her marks on herself. Knowing her she was probably giving all of hers to her father and only allowing his rations for herself. 

However...had she agreed to certain things, maybe there could have been something he could have done by now. Her father could have the proper care and medications and her mother could have been given a more proper burial. 

“You should have taken my offer,” he found himself saying for the second time that day. “You could have gotten the proper medicine and your mom—”

“Leave,” she abruptly demanded, not turning to face him. He could see her hands clenching the drawer as she stared at the bare top of her dresser. 

In the dim moonlight the metal rings around her wrists gleamed. Chakra suppressors. All previous leaf shinobi had them. The cuffs prevented them from the use of anything above minimal use. It made anyone wearing them at the equivalent level of a fresh genin. Only when she was at the hospital was Sakura allowed to have them off to perform her work. But the moment her shift ended they were put back on. He was certain the drawer would have been nothing but kindling if she hadn’t had them, judging by how tight her grip was. 

He moved to strand right behind her. Reaching around her, he pried her hand free and forced her to turn around. Her face was hard as she glared up at him, her green eyes looking bright with the animosity that burned behind them. But despite the detest he saw, there was an allure about the liveliness of that heated look. 

Like a child near a stove, he felt tempted to reach out and touch it, despite the warning in her look. And like a child, he reached out, compelled by curiosity to know exactly for himself what would happen if he did. 

His fingers touched her face. They grazed her skin ever so slightly before he grew bolder and his whole hand cupped her cheek. 

Cautiously his eyes flickered up to hers again as his thumb swept across her cheek. His dark eyes bore into hers as a certain intensity came to them. It was as if he had his Sharingan on but his irises remained black pools. 

“Accept it,” he found himself saying. “I’m offering you the same thing as last time. I have done what a can for you, but I could do more.” He could see the rejection in her eyes already which compelled him to interject before she voiced it. “You can get your father the proper care he needs. He could be healed fully, you would not want for food, and you could live in a better place than this shit hole.”

She slapped him, forcing his face to the side as she stuck out her neck and tilted her head to look at his angled face. “This is my home, don’t you dare–”

“I didn’t–“ he began as he turned his head, his face coming too close to hers and forcing her to move back as she bumped into the dresser. 

It was quiet for a moment before she broke it with a single syllable. “No,” she said firmly. 

His hand had fallen down from her cheek when she had slapped him and was now resting at her neck just above her clavicle. “I won’t offer this ever again Sakura,” he warned, his voice bitter and spiteful by her repulsed reaction. 

“Good,” she stated bluntly. 

He retracted his hand which went to his side and clenched tightly. For a long moment they stared back at each other before he let out a tsking sound and turned around. He moved to the window and crouched onto the sill, looking up at the sky as he paused his departure. 

“You can’t hate me forever, Sakura,” Sasuke suddenly declared, his tone developing a sharpness as he looked down from the starry sky, twisting his head to look back at her. 

She stared back at him for a long moment. “Perhaps,” she quietly conceded. “But I can try until I die, be it tomorrow or sixty years from now. Forever may be impossible...but I can settle for a lifetime.” 

He gripped the window frame until the wood gave out a groan. “Fine,” he bit out, unable to leave without the last word. Her rejection had hurt, hurt more than he had expected given he already knew what her answer would be. But he had hoped. “Then you can forget any help on my part,” he warned. “Don’t come begging to me when you need help, consider today the last day.”

“I never asked—“ she stopped as he turned into a blur as he swiftly left. 

Only the breeze coming through the window that caused her curtains to move slightly was the only movement. With his departure came a sort of relief from his overbearing presence that she was always aware of. But it also brought an unsettled feeling within her. She hated to believe that Sasuke had been showing her favoritism. She had been wary of it, worried what her accepting of it would infer to him or what she would end up owing in return. 

Abandoning the dresser and leaving it half open. She walked over to her bed which was positioned in the moonlight that shone through the window. Crawling beneath the thin covers, she rolled over to stare up at the moon. The sliver of silver light hung low in the sky, looming over with a ominous presence that made her feel as she was facing some omen of warning. Life had been difficult, but she couldn’t help but think it could be, would be, a lot worse from now on.

* * *

Sasuke stomped through the pathways of the newly restored compound to his house. It was silent in this area of the city, making his steps sound loud as he stomped up the gravel pathway. He slid the door open then slammed it shut so hard it ricocheted and bounced back open. He did not even bother closing it, leaving it ajar as he walked to the kitchen. 

He opened a cabinet and took out a glass before walking to the sink and filling it with water. He took a sip as he stood staring back at the reflection of himself in the window above the sink. 

He glared back at himself before suddenly throwing the glass down. There was a loud shattering of glass as the cup exploded into tiny shards but he ignored it as he grabbed onto the counter and bowed his head. He stared down at the trickling water that moved around the glass pieces in the sink. Leaning against the sink he breathed deeply in and out with seething breaths as silence began to take over the empty house. 

It was times like this that he hated being in this place. He had spent the majority of his life wishing and wanting for solitude as he focused on his revenge but now...Now all he could think of was the overwhelming loneliness. 

Sakura’s rejection stung just as harshly the second time as it did the first and he hated it. He hated all of it. He hated himself for offering it, not only once but twice like he was some kind of desperate weakling. And he hated her...hated her for hating him. She had changed, it had not always been like this. It was the one thing in his life he had always believed to be constant, to always be there when the time came and he was ready. He had depended on her and her acceptance of him...no matter what he become or did. 

* * *

**_One Month After the Fall of Konoha_ **

_ The room was dim with only the shaded light that hung from the ceiling and occasionally. Its weak bulb provided a half hearted illumination for the two people in the room. They each sat on stiff, uncomfortable chairs as they sat facing, or in her case glaring, at each other from across the metal table. Sasuke had been dreading this interview but at the same time anticipating it. Ever since he had spotted her from across the battlefield, as her and her comrades were herded into the temporary prison encampment, he had not been able to get her out of his mind.  _

_ Today it was being decided who was going to be moved into the now finished prison building and who was to be released and rehabilitated into the city, now as citizens and subjects of the new regime of the fire nation. And it was for him to decide as Madara had left him in charge of the hidden leaf while he took control of the country's capital.  _

_ He had conducted the hearing so far as he had all the other hundred he had already done. Of the times she had even spoken an answer, they had been sharp and bitter. Now, he was to the point of living accommodations. He was aware her original home was still standing, but it was in poor condition. It had just barely survived the attack. And as he thought about her going back to that place, it made him sick to think of her living in the charred and on the brink of collapsing house. But it was not as if there were many other options that were anymore habitable. Housing was short despite being one of their first priorities. Progress had been slow since the majority of strong and able bodied people had been in prison. But that was about to be changed.  _

_ “You could live with me in the Uchiha compound.”  _

_ She let out an amused scoff from where she sat at the interrogation table, her body becoming slightly relaxed in her humor. “Like Madara Uchiha would ever allow a non-Uchiha to just be graciously welcome to live within the prestigious compound. Especially a person of a clan that has no significance in the world. I know all about his elitist ways. And he may have made exceptions for those who served him, but I am pretty sure, I would not fall under that exception.” _

_ Sasuke frowned at her words, realizing that she was not quite understanding his meaning. “You’re right, he wouldn’t,” Sasuke admitted. “But you wouldn’t be if you came to live there.” _

_ Sakura’s smile slightly faltered as she looked at him in confusion. Her green eyes searched his, moving back and forth rapidly as she tried to find clarification to his meaning. Sasuke remained silent, staring back at her from across the metal table with his hands clasped patiently on the surface. He knew the moment it clicked in her mind what he was proposing as her smile was erased immediately and her body stiffened.  _

_ “As an Uchiha matriarch you will have certain obligations to fulfill and obviously your commitment and loyalty will have to coincide fully to the clan and submit to anything asked of you by the clan head. And you will be expected to give full support to the new ways of the Daimyō,” he said. “However in exchange you will be granted immediate and full priority status, you would be allowed all freedoms and一” _

_ “You can’t be serious,” she interrupted, her voice sounding nearly disgusted as she looked at him in disbelief. When Sasuke made no refute she widened her eyes. “You are serious!”  _

_ He just silently stared at her with a patient look. After a moment when it truly sank in that yes, he was serious, Sakura stood up. The metal chair let out a horrible sound as it dragged across the cement floor but the sound didn’t bother either of them. He tilted his head slightly to meet her eye as she looked down at him.  _

_ “You really have lost your fucking mind!” She exclaimed. “Why the hell would you think I would  _ **_ever_ ** _ consider that after what you did!” _

_ “My actions never seemed to bother you before,” he said arrogantly. “It was not too long ago that you were professing your undying lov–“ _

_ “Fuck you,” she said in the coldest tone he had ever heard her voice. “Fuck you and fuck your proposal. Why would I ever attach myself to someone like you? I would rather rot in jail for the rest of my life than marry you.” _

* * *

Her words from that day and earlier from tonight mixed together within his mind as he stared down into the sink. He looked back up and caught his reflection again, full of spite and anger. 

  
_Fine,_ he thought to himself. She had made herself clear and he would stick with his last words. _That would be the last time,_ he vowed. From here on out, he would not bother extending even the slightest of mercy towards her anymore. She would have to crawl to him on her hands and knees and grovel and his feet before he would even so much as spare her a glance, let alone a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update for new readers same note as beginning: I am only putting this here because I am super annoyed and not in a good mood right now. But apparently despite Sakura hating Sasuke right now she is not allowed to even look at another person and a certain few commenters who have no desire to constructively look at the fact that this is an AU and things will be altered personalities will be slightly different from cannon because they have gone through different events and scenarios that have shaped and changed them differently than in the cannon when Sasuke does not end up helping them like in the cannon verse.. In like two chapters there are some Kiba/Sakura moments that have a purpose but by no means there relationship is of any significance and does not go farther than some making out. THIS IS A SASU/SAKU fic they are end game. Sorry for the rant but I am annoyed and consider yourself warned.


	2. The New World

"Esteemed followers and people of the New Konoha, this past year has not been easy..."

 _He had wanted this_ , Sasuke reminded himself. _This is what he wanted,_ therefore _, he would play the part._ But it was so much easier said than done. Naruto truly must have been insane with the vast amount of times Sasuke had to listen to the blonde proclaim himself as the next hokage. Yet not ten years later, it was Sasuke not Naruto, who was living that dream. All the while, Naruto was off hiding and roving the lands, most likely trying to figure out how to ' _save'_ Sasuke, even still after all that the raven haired man had done. Sasuke knew he should take some sort of satisfaction in this, for what better win was living the dream of your rival. But one man's dream was another's nightmare.

He wanted to laugh at the bitter irony of it all.

"...your strength, your dedication, your _sacrifice,_ is what has brought us such abundance…"

Sasuke never liked crowds. Nor was he fond of speeches. He had never cared for listening to other people's soliloquies and pompous loquacious words. And he most certainly abhorred doing it himself. He was a man of few words, even the most basic of the colloquial language was more than he cared for. Yet here he was, standing before the masses as he gave a speech that lacked an ounce of his own voice. He read off someone else's flowery and imperious words as people cheered and listened with wrapped attention.

"...while not here to praise you himself, Lord Madara Uchiha is highly pleased and asks that you will all continue to be faithful in him, so that we may all rise even higher…"

It was sickeningly pathetic. He had once thought he would gain pleasure in seeing them all bow down and do what was bid of them. To see the high and mighty tigers of the leaf village become nothing but a bunch of herded sheep. But it seemed that his crazed mind was not quite as insane as some would think. But being sane made it all the worse to live this life. Or at least half sane...Sasuke was certain that the small amount of sanity he managed to find after the war was quickly unraveling again. Because he was not just having second thoughts, but treacherous thoughts all together.

"...that is why today we celebrate. In honor of the Daimyo, in honor of Konoha, and most of all-" Sasuke found himself momentarily unable to finish as the acrid bile rose from the finality of his speech- "in honor of you!"

The crowd burst into a roaring cheer.

Then again, _maybe it was for the best that they were defeated_ , he mused to himself. Konoha had bowed down too easily, broken to Madara's will too quickly. He had expected more resistance. Sure there were some select few who gave him some headaches, but the majority gave in. It made him wonder if the prestige that he had held for the leaf shinobi when he was younger was not as it seemed. Maybe Madara was right...the village needed the Uchiha to be strong.

* * *

As Sasuke finished his speech, there was a loud eruption of cheers and clapping as the crowd sounded their support and agreement. There were a few spectators who made no sound or movement but over all, the speech was well received by the population.

In the back, Sakura stood against a building, watching the spectacle play out as the corners of her mouth pulled downward. She hated to admit it, but Konoha had recently begun to flourish under the new regime. Which made the reality of happy citizens and loyal soldiers all the more disappointing. Because the truth was, that success was built on oppression, manipulation, and cloaked lies. It was easy to say a city and nation had flourished under a new reigning sovereign, when just shy of a year everything had been crumbled and destroyed. By those very same people, she might add, who were now claiming to be the saviors.

"What a pompous ass!"

Sakura couldn't help but agree with Kiba as she leaned against the wall next to him. However she remained silent, knowing better than to speak too loudly. But she couldn't bring herself to chastise him for doing it himself. There was something about the openly defying and defaming that brought her some comfort. It confirmed that she was still not the only one who was not happy with things. While she knew there were plenty of others who shared her opinion, the less and less she heard people actually vocalize it made her nervous. Silence was the first step to submission. Once the voice of opposition has been silenced, it leads down a path on increasingly repressive measures. Madara was just good at disguising things of the negative as positive.

"Kiba," came Shikamaru's warning. "Keep it down."

"You can't tell me you agree with that arrogant traitor, Shikamaru?" Kiba replied back.

"..." For a long moment Shikamaru was silent as he thoughtfully brought the cigarette in his hand to his lips. "It does not matter what I think," he finally answered with an exhale of smoke. "It's a drag, but it is the way of the world now, you need to adapt if you don't want to be punished."

"I'm not afraid of what they will do," Kiba defended bravely. "I can handle it."

Shikamaru took a final drag then dropped the cigarette to the ground. Stomping it out with his foot, he let out another cloud of smoke as he turned to face Kiba. His usual lazy expression had been hardened since the war and he was now looking at Kiba sternly. "And your family? Can they handle it? Or better yet can you handle them being punished for your stupidity? Because that is what will happen if you are not careful, peopleーother people, will get hurt."

Kiba shrugged off Shikamaru's words however he did not discuss anything further. Instead, he turned to Shino and Choji to talk about plans for the night. As Sasuke said, today was a celebration. Curfew had been lifted...somewhat and temporarily. After a year of meager rations of food and supply, Konoha farmers had just made a hefty harvest of crops which had been worked by shinobi mostly. That is to say by the Konoha shinobi, while those of other origin villages that had been against them in the war, took on the leaf's original roles. A few of certain capabilities and skills had continued their original posts but only under thorough supervision. It was only until recently that leaf shinobi had started to be treated like shinobi instead of servants, but only after they had _proven_ their loyalty and dedication.

In celebration of the turning of the misfortune of defeat, famine, and disease, they were all allowed a day and night free of restriction. However, as much as these restrictions were being proclaimed to be lifted, Sakura knew better. Even with the interim of freedom, she knew that if she tried certain things, she would find that perhaps not everything was fair game. They were all still leashed, this proviso was just a longer rope. They could roam farther, but too far and they would be stopped and yanked back. It was just another brick to the facade that was being built for the citizens of Konoha.

Sakura remained silent as she watched the group interact and talk with each other. While she was skeptical about the freedoms they were being given, it was hard to resist not looking forward to them all the same. As she listened to them crack an occasional joke and loosen up enough to let a version of their old selves shine through as they relaxed into a reminiscent attitude, she couldn't help the soft smile come to her face. It was relieving to see the once familiar, now strange, personalities begin to manifest once again.

They had all changed in different ways. It was a wonder any of them could even manage to be around eachother even for moments like this. At least not in groups. There was too much strain, pressure, grief, and feuds occurring. From far away Konoha looked fixed, but upon closer inspection, one would find it riddled with fissures and cracks, weakened and waiting for the final blow that would shatter everything. And Sakura was not certain if she dreaded or awaited that day when everything came falling apart once again.

The most normal of the group were the members of team 8. They had done well to preserve their comradeship amongst the three of them. Hinata was perhaps a lot more quiet but it was more out of somberness than nervousness. When she did speak, it was bolder, having been hardened from the war. With the loss of Neji and the disappearance of Naruto, Sakura had been worried about her. But the pale eyed young woman had surprised Sakura. Only occasionally did she stutter now and she was not quite as easy to let people talk poorly of her or her friends. Kiba too seemed similar, perhaps a little more hot headed as his temper became shorter. But all the same, he was still the lovable canine ninja that had now just grown from pup to wolf. However every once in a while Sakura caught a glimpse in his face that told her that there was some strain in his life, mostly clan stuff which made things all the more less understandable to her. Then Shino...well...Shino was just a little less forgettable as he made his presence more known. Other than that, Sakura could hardly find a difference in his old self as she could hardly ever recall him in her memories altogether. She could remember him _being_ there in her past, but nothing about him ever stood out to her.

Team 8 however seemed to be the only original team that seemed to be fairing relatively well. The loss of Asuma had just been the beginning of the unraveling for his students. Now, Ino hardly spoke to anyone anymore and avoided most of the Konoha 11, especially her teammates. She worked in interrogation like her father had before he had died in the war. Only the new policies of extraction pushed and demanded far more than most people could handle in a healthy psychological way. And in the way Ino seemed to shut down and shut out others it showed she was not in the group that could handle it. Sakura wasn't exactly sure what happened after that, but it had certainly caused a rift between team 10. It was mostly between Ino and Shikamaru but Choji, never being one to pick sides or hurt his friends, had taken the rift of his teammates poorly.

Team Guy was all but disbanded. Tenten had not taken Neji's loss well. However, due to Neji's sacrifice Hiashi Hyuga was at least grateful enough that he had adopted Tenten and her son into their home, albeit after the baby was born and was confirmed to have Hyuga blood. The child would most likely be branded with the curse bird seal, but it was probably a better life than what Tenten could provide given the circumstances. And while Lee still continued to preach about the power of youthfulness, his presentation of it seemed aged and lacked the vigor it once had.

As for team 7...well...there was not much to tell. It was broken and gone long before the war had even started. Sakura and Naruto had just been blinded by a foolish belief it could be mended. At times she thought Kakashi had been blindsided as well but deep down, she had a suspicion he had only humored them because he couldn't bring himself to shatter their dreams. Sakura wished he had. It was better than being awoken to a nightmare. But then again, her and Naruto's younger selves had been too big of dreamers.

But teams no longer mattered anyways. It was perhaps not a kill or be killed world, but it was certainly a do as you're told or your loved ones will suffer kind of scenario. The fewer connections one had, the less people could be hurt. No one blamed anyone for doing what they did, at least not too harshly. They had all been made to make the same decisions.

Sakura worked in the hospital, tending to their once enemies. Ino worked in interrogation, torturing and invading her past friends and comrades minds. Shikamaru strategized against their once allied countries. Hinata spied on her friends. They were all being forced to do something or another that they would once rather die than do, all to save what few loved ones they had left.

As the crowd began to disperse and dissipate to a few stragglers, Sakura's green stare found the ' _beloved'_ hokage. Sasuke was talking with a few other high officials, none originally of Konoha descent. The voices of her friends became white noise as she focused on the ink haired man.

He looked young when compared to the other officials. The next closest to him in age was in his early thirties, putting at least a decade in between. However, compared to the council members that once advised the previous hokages, they all looked infantile. They were laughing and smiling as they patted each other on the back. Sakura could see them all vying for Sasuke's approval but she was not so certain it was out of respect. She could see the greed in their eyes as well as the lustful desire for power and prestige. All of them surrounded Sasuke like a pack of hungry wolves, knowing that he was their ticket to all of what they wanted.

Either out of boredom of their conversation or knowledge of what their intentions were, Sasuke's attention began to wander. Sakura watched as his dark eyes moved across the emptying courtyard and paused in the direction of her and her friends. For a moment he just watched them, his head tilting to the side like a hawk observing its prey. While he watched them, Sakura watched him.

His face turned almost longingly as a softness in his face seemed to appear. But it didn't last long and soon Sakura found loneliness began to manifest. It was subtle, mostly detectable in his eyes, but Sakura had seen that expression enough to recognize it. It was one that she had seen making an appearance for as long as she could remember. She had not known him much before his family was slaughtered, therefore the Sasuke she had first met was this version. The hurting and lonely Sasuke. And for a moment, Sakura found herself wanting to reach out to him just as she had tried to do back when they were younger. She was tempted to approach him, take him by the hand, and invite him over to join the others. However she had never really done that when they were younger, he never let her. When they became teammates he tolerated her efforts, but she could never really say he accepted them. At least not fully, and especially never when it truly mattered.

His dark gaze seemed to focus slightly when it fell upon her, magnetized by her own penetrating gaze. And for a long while he held her attention and Sakura was not quite sure what to make of the expression on his face. But then his lips curled into a smirk and he nodded in her direction as if he knew what she was thinking. And then she regretted ever feeling sorry for him or even looking in his direction. She had done well to pretend he practically didn't exist for the past several months, why ruin it now?

She dragged her attention from him and turned to her friends. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this celebration started with some drinks," she suggested, as the heavy need for a drink took over.

Kiba grinned widely. "Haruno, that might just be the most inspirational thing I've heard spoken all day."

* * *

Paper lamps filled the streets as savory scents filled the air with the rich aroma of mouth watering cuisine being offered to celebrators. The entire city seemed to take to the streets, crowding the main roads as everyone eagerly tried to partake in the festive themes and entertainment being hosted. Fireworks exploded every so often in a display of illuminating amusement for those not already entertained by the music and dancing promenade. More so, was the strong smell of alcohol in the air. There had been a prohibition placed for the past year and tonight, like the curfew, it had been lifted. And like the curfew, people were happily taking advantage of the small freedom they had been bestowed.

"Wha'd you jushhh say!" Choji bellowed across the crowd with slurred words.

His large form was barely being held back by an equally intoxicated Ino who had finally joined them, assisted by Lee and Shikimaru as they did their best to constrain him. Someone had bumped into the heart ninja and muttered something that had resembled the forbidden word to describe Choji's husky mass of a body.

"He said cat!"

"Bat, the man said bat!"

As his teammates threw out alternative words of what the man said, they were eventually able to calm him down. Sakura watched as the three stood together, locked arm in arm like a true team as they helped each other. Shikamaru and Ino, cooperating together in a joint effort to keep their centering friend from getting into trouble...it was a comforting sight.

"YOUTH!"

The attention that had once been attracted to Choji moved on to another one of their group. Lee, having abandoned his assistance with Choji, was standing on a bench with his arms outstretched to the crowd around them.

"I challenge you all!" he said, grabbing onto the lamp post to keep his swaying body from toppling off the arm rest. "With the power of youth I am unstoppable!"

"Shit, when did he get his hands on some alcohol," Sakura questioned. She too felt like she was just barely keeping herself on her own two feet but she was sober enough to know that _this_ was a disaster. Perhaps they should not have started drinking so early, or maybe they needed to get some food in them.

Hinata stepped forward and tried to coax Lee down under the pretense that there was a 'Most Youthful' competition going on in a different district. All too eagerly he moved to jump off the bench but his foot caught on the benches arm rest and he ended up face planting onto the ground. Sakura let out a groan and moved forward to help him.

"I-I will take him home," Hinata stuttered through her slight buzz, having not drunk as much as the rest of them. "I p-promised Tenten I would watch over him and I should p-probably get going anyways."

Sakura hesitated but then nodded when she realized that she would not be much help given the fact that she was seeing two Lee's lying on the ground at the moment. Watching as the quiet girl kneeled down beside him to take his arm to help him up, Sakura cursed herself for drinking so much. She had forgotten just how small her tolerance was when she didn't have full access to her chakra reserves. Because as Sakura had predicted, while tonight was about freedom, she still found an irony in the chakra restraints that were still tightly clasped around her wrists, around all of their wrists.

"I will help you," Shino said, coming from out of nowhere. He took Lee's other side and they started to walk down the crowded street.

"We should go too," Shikamaru announced. "Probably should get Choji home before he ends up steamrolling the street with his human bullet tank."

Sakura waved them goodbye then looked around as if lost as to what to do. It was late, but not late enough. She had no desire to head back home, even though she knew she should. But as bitter and skeptical she was about today's celebrations, deep down, she was enjoying the small breath of freedom. She found that Kiba was the only one remaining, he was slouched back on the bench Lee had just swan dived off, looking as if he too was torn between leaving and staying.

"You up for another drink?" she asked.

Kiba lifted his head from where it was bent backwards as he stared up at the stars. He looked at her for a long moment before a large grin displayed his canines.

"Oh, I am up for a whole lot more than just one, Haruno."

She couldn't help but grin at him with a mischievous glint. "Let's go then," she invited, stretching out a hand to lift him up.

.

.

.

Hours later they had finished with more than one drink. It was at that point of the night, where it was verging on being considered more like early morning than night. Sakura stumbled for a step only to be kept standing by Kiba's own unsteady gait. When she caught herself on his arm, she let out a drunken laugh that sounded more like snort.

"Easy there Haruno," Kiba said smoothly as he steered her towards some porch steps. "Here let's take a break."

He helped her sit before he sat down beside her, leaning back on the top steps and looking as comfortable as if he were reclining on a sofa. Sakura took a swig of rice wine in the bottle she was holding before offering it back to Kiba. As he took it, she tilted her head backwards and looked up at the sky.

"Where is Akumaru tonight?" she asked curiously. It had been a long time since the group had been so complete. While she had not expected everyone to be there, Kiba's faithful companion was a surprise absence.

Kiba let out a huff. "Apparently the extension of freedom only applies to humans tonight."

Sakura frowned at the bitterness in his voice and berated herself for not already coming up with that conclusion when Kiba arrived alone. All the Inuzuka breeds had been placed into a kennel where only limited access was allowed. Members of his clan were allowed only a couple visits a week which took a heavy toll on the bonds between humans and canines. If a member of their clan was sent on a mission, then and only then was their canine companion allowed to roam. It was just another way in which they could be controlled. They would do anything to insure the well treatment of their canine partners.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, a white cloud expelling and rising above them as her breath condensed in the cool autumn air. She heard Kiba take a drink, the contents making a hollow sloshing sound as he tipped the bottle and passed it back to her. Sakura took the bottle in both hands but didn't lift it to her lips. Instead she held it in her lap as the humor and rambunctious celebration from the festive streets sobered into a more melancholy mood that paired better with the quiet and abandoned side-street they had found themselves.

"Do you think life will ever feel normal again?"

She heard Kiba give out a bark of spiteful laughter before he sat up with her, grabbing the bottle from her as he took a long sip. When he finished he let out a long sigh. "News flash Haruno, this _is_ the new normal. No thanks to your boyfriend."

Sakura's head whipped around, her fist wound back to hit him. But she paused when she noticed the teasing smirk on his face. Her hand slackened but she gave him a light smack on his chest with the back of her hand. He gave her a wink and raised the bottle to his mouth but she snatched it out of his hand before he could take a drink.

"Not funny," she said in mock stern. A snicker caused her to pause. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he commented. "I just always wondered what you saw in that asshole."

She looked up at the sky and shook her head. "To be honest, I don't even think I actually saw anything. It was just a figment of my imagination," she hedged.

A silence fell between them again. Sakura became lost in the stars twinkling above as the occasional firework lit up brightly against the darkened night sky. When she heard Kiba curse she broke away to look at him. He took the bottle of liquor from her hand and set it to the side. Then he stood up and stretched a hand out to her.

"Common, where supposed to be sobering up," he said. "Lets walk it off then I will take you home."

Sakura slightly frowned, still not liking the idea of going home. While her father was still in the house, it still felt dreadfully lonely. With the anniversary of her mother's death encroaching ever nearer, his battle with depression had regressed. But she took his hand anyways and let him pull her up. Once she was standing he draped a lazy arm over her shoulders as they continued down the street, going deeper into the more quiet district they had entered.

"You know," Kiba began after a while, "I had the biggest crush on you back in academy." Sakura's head snapped to the side to look at him. Kiba was grinning at her as she stared at him in disbelief. "What," he said with a tone of surprise, "is it really all that surprising?"

"Yes," she said earnestly. "I thought everyone liked Ino."

Kiba pulled a face. "Eh, sure she caught my eye too but…" he shrugged then gave her an appraising look, "you just had a certain charm."

Sakura let out a soft snort. "Yeah well, wish I could find that charm again," she jokingly wished.

Kiba came to a stop, his arm slid from her shoulder as she kept walking, causing Sakura to turn back to him in confusion. He was looking at her with a skeptical expression.

"What?"

His brows raised in disbelief. "Are you kidding!" he said in astonishment. "Forget about charm, you have an entire allure about you now."

"Allure?" she said with skepticism.

He let out a bark of laughter and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh common Haruno, don't act so coy. You know you're fucking gorgeous."

It was a natural reaction. Her cheeks flushed and her stomach let out a nervous flutter. It wasn't that she didn't think of herself as beautiful. Over the years as she had grown she had built up her self esteem and become confident enough to accept she was attractive. However it was different when someone said it so bluntly and boldly. Life had been so altered she had forgotten what this was like. She had forgotten what it was like to receive a compliment from a guy. But it seemed her body had not.

She quickly tucked her head, trying to hide her reddening cheeks as she tucked her hair behind her ear. When she had managed some composure she looked up at him, giving him an appreciative look over. "You're not so bad yourself Inuzuka," she replied with as much casualty as she could.

Her words caused him to grin and again she felt her stomach flutter. In a way, Kiba had always been attractive, but adulthood looked good on him. He had those rugged, bad boy vibes that were sweetened by the playful, puppy dog charm he had.

She wasn't exactly sure what it was, the unexpected confession, the alcohol that was still flowing through her system, the loneliness that had been steadily creeping back to her that she had been avoiding all night, or maybe she just wanted a distraction that the alcohol was failing to give her. As she took a step forward, she found she didn't really care what the reason was. It was probably a little bit of all of them. But all she knew was she wanted to embrace anything and everything that could possibly make her forget about this new world.

She reached out and took his hand, slowly she brought it to her waist as she let her own run up his arm and reach around his shoulder. She watched as something changed in his eyes, something primal and lustful.

"Sakura-" he began, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

She stood on her tip toes and ever so slowly, pressed her lips to his. The hand on her hip tightened and for a brief moment she felt him pressing his lips back before he started to hesitantly pull away.

"Sakura, I didn't think we should-"

She leaned into him. "I want this," she said against his lips. "I need this."

It was like she had let the eager animal within him off its leash because with those words, he gave no further argument or hesitation. Instead he reciprocated with mutual eagerness. There was nothing romantic or refined about it. It was hungry, and became sloppy when she parted her lips for a breath and he deepened the kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth with precision and ease, teasing and coaxing her to open more for him.

Sakura let him consume her as he guided her out of the middle of the street, to a more darkened corner of an alleyway where she found herself being pressed against the brick wall. His body leaned into her and the pressure of it just felt so reassuring. It told her that she wasn't alone. She pulled him closer, hoping to stamp the feeling of his body hard enough against hers that when their rendezvous was over, she would still feel something.

As they became more familiar with eachothers mouths, they soon began to explore other parts, Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck, her hands running through his hair which was rougher than she expected, but long enough for her to grab onto. Something which withdrew an elicit growl from deep within his throat. His hands moved from her waist to hitch her leg up to his hip as he pressed even more into her. Then he let his palm slide up her thigh, lifting her skirt slightly as he clumsy let his hand go to the hem of her shirt and slid beneath the cloth. Her breath hitched as his fingers traced along her abdomen. Everywhere he touched her skin tingled and warmed which seemed to light a fire within her as she pulled him ever closer. Letting her mind go blank, she let the sensations of her body take over.

* * *

It had been a long time since Konoha had seen or had reason for any festivities, for Sasuke it had been even longer. And unlike the rest of Konoha, Sasuke was not embracing it quite as enthusiastically. He had never been a fan of alcohol himself and he was a lesser fan when others consumed it. It just made them all the more irritatingly annoying.

The streets had become less crowded as they had before, but the main streets were still much too trafficked for his liking. The constant bumping and pushing, along with getting stuck behind a stumbling drunk or group that was strolling at an all too casual pace as they watched the fireworks and not where they were walking, was wearing on him. So he quickly abandoned team Taka who had been his companions for the night and took the first turn from the main road. From here he began to move deeper into the more empty streets unsure of where exactly he was going or what he was seeking.

He soon found himself in a narrow but quiet street that was dimly lit by the two street lamps at each end. Quietly and slowly, he savored the abandoned area as he relished in the muted silence of the earlier loud crowds he was forced to endure all day. However, Sasuke had only made it halfway down when he realized that the street was not quite as empty as he thought.

He could hear them fumbling around as they exchanged wet kisses and caresses. Not willing to go back the way he came, Sasuke trudged on, determined to ignore the couple in the dark corner. It was not as if they would notice him anyways as they seemed too highly preoccupied. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he hoped they were civilians as any shinobi ought to be ashamed for being so oblivious to their surroundings.

He was just passing by when he heard them stagger and one of them bumped into something. There was a musical giggle that caused something within him to tighten followed by another, deeper voice that let out a curse. At first it was not enough to tempt him to disband his disregard of their behavior, however, when the slurred voice of the man continued to speak, Sasuke froze midstep.

"Ah shit, sorry Sakura."

Sasuke's head snapped around, his sharingan activating on its own accord as he looked in the direction of the darkened alleyway. At first, it was just a man's back that he could see, his head bent low as his body leaned forward to give out generous ministrations. Then, two delicate hands slid up around his shoulders and dug into his hair. The man let out a groan and dipped his head more, moving down to the woman's neck and causing her head to fall to the side, allowing her companion better access and also giving Sasuke a clear view of her face.

Everything within him tightened as he looked at her. Her green eyes were closed in pleasurable savor but Sasuke did not need to see the green coloring to know it was her. Her rosette hair was enough of a colorful identifier that there was no mistaking Sakura.

He found it difficult to swallow as he watched her head tilt upwards. Her lips parted as small pants escaped her and her face was a lit in a pleasured expression he had never seen displayed in real life. That expression he had only seen in dreams that had begun to manifest with puberty and increase since he had become more regular in seeing her. They were unwanted and he hated himself for it, but there was no controlling his subconscious.

He watched as the man's hand moved high under her shirt, clumsily groping her body and causing her breath to hitch. Sasuke knew he should walk away then and there. He knew that he had no reason to stop them. He knew that taking any action could undo everything he had worked hard to establish and prove over the past several months. That she meant nothing to him and had no effect. He couldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing the struggle it had been to not come up with excuses to seek her out or summon her. However it seemed all those efforts were for nothing because the moment she let out a soft moan that was both music and horror to his ears, something within him snapped.

In an instant, he was ripping the man away from her and tossing him through the air. Sasuke watched with satisfaction as he hit the opposite wall of the alley, especially when he let out a grunt from the hard impact. There was a gasp and he heard Sakura shout Kiba's name before her body moved forward. But Sasuke's arm reacted, shooting out in front of her before she could move to the groaning Kiba who was struggling to get up.

Only when she ran into his arm did he tear his eyes away from the slouched figure on the ground and look to Sakura. At the same time she looked away from Kiba to him, her eyes wide and quickly heating as she looked up at them. The moment recognition came to her face, her eyes ignited.

"What the fuck is your problem Uchiha!"

The single use of his family name did nothing to improve the anger that was bubbling beneath the surface of his skin. However he wasn't sure if it was the lack of respect or the lack of familiarity that triggered this further dampening of his mood. She moved to push past him but he shoved her up against the wall, his arm pinning her to the brick as his palm pressed against her chest between her collar bone.

He heard shifting and turned his head to see a staggering Kiba get to his feet. "What the hell?" Kiba grunted as he supported himself against the wall, slightly bent over. "I am going to beat your assー" He lifted his head and froze when he recognized who was standing before him.

Sasuke did not get to savor the ashen pallor of Kiba's face for long before something hit the crook of his elbow. His stiff arm bent, causing the pressure holding Sakura against the wall to ease up and giving her enough room to slip away from him as she quickly pushed past. Clumsy, she avoided his hand as he moved to grab her again.

With narrowed eyes, he watched as she put a hand on Kiba's face, forcing him to look away from Sasuke and up at her as she asked if he was okay. He gave a stiff nod and grunt which did not seem to satisfy her as she started looking at his side. Kiba let out a whimpered grunt when she pressed his side and her head snapped around to glare back at the dark haired man watching them.

"You bashturd," she slurred. "You broke hish ribs."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her slurred words then he took in her staggered stance. "Are you drunk?" He questioned, a growing irritation and anger manifesting at this acquired fact. Though he wasn't sure if his anger was at her for letting herself get drunk and fool around in the streets, or more at Kiba for taking advantage of her inebriated state. Because the fact that she willingly entered into such an endeavor was one he could not swallow.

She ignored him, turning back to Kiba instead. "You okay?" He heard her ask again as she started to let what minimal chakra her cuffs would allow her to use. It wasn't enough to heal anything fully but it was enough to numb the pain.

However the soothing connection was quickly severed when Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "He's fine," he snapped, answering for the canine ninja.

His Sharingan had receded back, leaving his irises dark, but just as menacing. He was glaring down at Kiba who in return was glaring right back, his teeth gritted as a dull growl emerged. It was a subtle threat but a threat all the same.

"Go home Inuzuka," Sasuke commanded. "And report to patrol duty first thing in the morning."

"I just got back from that," Kiba argued. "I have two weeks of leave."

Sasuke's mouth turned into a sneer. "Not anymore." He looked to Sakura and released her, not trusting himself to stay in contact with her for too long. "Come Sakura," he added as he started to walk away.

When she did not follow, Sasuke paused and looked back to her. She had moved to Kiba's side again but was glaring back at him.

"Sakura," he repeated.

Her right brow twitched. "No."

The defiance in her tone reverberated in his ears as a nerve within him was struck. Sasuke's jaw tensed and he shut his eyes slowly, his neck bent to the side in agitation as if he had a tick. Slowly, after a long moment of regaining the slipping control of his temper, his lids slowly lifted as his heavy, dark gaze reset on her.

"Sakura," he said darkly. "Now."

The command in his voice was as compelling as his own Sharingan. And if she had been sober, Sakura would not have ignored the danger that his tone promised, should she disobey. But Sakura was not sober and her common sense of survival was not fully aware, which gave her the ability to resist his order. Not just resist but to defy.

"I want to stay with Kiba, he is hurt and I am not done enjoying the celebrations of tonight."

"You're drunk Sakura, you don't know what you want."

"And you do?" She challenged with an air of bitterness.

He took a step towards them, noting the way Kiba's arm wrapped around her waist as if he was the one protecting her. "I know you don't want some mutt panting over you all night because he can't keep his dick in check."

Kiba, either mustering some bravery in an effort to protect his friend or drunkenly inclined to establish himself as the alpha, straightened up. "And how would you know her preferences? Maybe she likes it doggy style."

Sakura's eyes grew wide at Kiba's words as she felt a flame of embarrassment erupt across her face. However any humiliation she was feeling was forgotten when Sasuke moved. He moved with a quickness that Sakura was not used to, his skills and prowess he had achieved in his years away still unfamiliar. Grabbing onto Kiba's shirt collar, Sasuke had him pinned up against the brick wall of the alley, his Sharingan blazing which Kiba was smart enough to avoid direct contact with.

Kiba was certainly wider in frame, his shoulders more broad and his body more muscled. But Sauske towered over him and even without chakra restraints, Kiba was no match. They had all seen and heard of the abilities he had acquired in his years away.

Sasuke sneered down at the shorter man's shaggy hair as Kiba kept his eyes set on Sasuke's chest. While Kiba was the canine ninja, Sasuke felt that he had certainly just established who was the alpha dog. A thought that brought about a certain satisfaction that manifested in a smug smile. A smug smile that did not last long.

One moment he was dominating over Kiba and the next, Sakura was wedging herself between them. Her green eyes glaring up at him. The moment his Sharingan dipped down to her face her eyes fell to his chin. This was something that didn't sit well with him. For as long as he could remember Sakura had never been one to avoid his blood trait. She had always trusted him. Then again, the last time she had looked into them, it had not played well in her favor. He really couldn't blame her...but he did. He didn't like that she wouldn't look at him directly.

"What the hell is your problem Sasuke?" Sakura demanded.

In all honesty he had no answer because he wasn't sure. He hated to think himself as weak enough to fall prey to something so low as jealousy, but there was no ignoring the rage that ignited each time he thought of that image of her and Kiba moments before he interrupted them.

"It's past curfew," Sasuke said bluntly, avoiding the question. "I think your _celebrating_ -" he emphasized that word with a mouthful of spite- "has come to an end."

"I thought there wasn't any curfew tonight?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You know, celebration of the success of our hard work and all."

Smoothly raised a hand to her face. Cupping her chin, he forced her to look up at him, dimming his red eyes back to their inky stare so she would look at him directly. "You're right," he admitted. "But I'm making a special exception for you."

Her eyes narrowed as her body stiffened. "I thought you weren't doing that anymore," she said, just low enough for only him to hear.

Sasuke gave her a smirk. "Well then I guess you can add lying to that list of sins you hold against me." His head tilted to the side as his thumb stroked her bottom lip. It was slightly swollen and red. The cause of that infliction had him holding her chin tighter than he meant. "Go. Home. Sakura." His words were firm and paced evenly despite the writhing emotions that he was feeling. Then his eyes flickered past the top of her head to Kiba. "You too Inuzuka. To your _own_ home," he emphasized. "In the morning get your rib checked at the hospital before reporting for patrol for a month."

He turned to walk away but then paused, turning his head back to meet Kiba's feral stare. "And I suggest you find someone other than Doctor Haruno to patch you up," he added. "She has more important things to do other than play _veterinarian_ with _you."_

* * *

He had only gone a block before her voice echoed down to him.

"Sasuke!"

His feet came to a stop and he slowly turned his head to look behind him. She was walking up to him, thankfully alone. He wasn't sure how much more he would have constrained himself if the mutt was still heeling at her feet.

The rest of his body turned to her and he crossed his arms across his chest, as he waited for her to stomp the rest of the way down the street. She came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

While things were quiet, Sasuke's eyes scanned the area quickly, making sure there wasn't anyone near enough to witness or hear. "Keep your voice down," he warned.

He saw her hesitantly glance around but then her furious face was aimed back at him. "What the hell was that?" She repeated in a hiss, keeping her voice low but just as venomous as a snake. "Answer me!" She said more louder when he stayed silent.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to a darker area. "I thought I told you to keep it down," he hissed back.

His warning didn't even phase her. "Kiba just got back from two months of patrol! That's unfair, he deserves time off."

Sasuke sneered at her defense of the canine. "He seemed to have plenty of energy tonight. If he has energy to do that he obviously has plenty to patrol borders."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously," she mocked. "What? Are you jealous of him or something?" She said it jokingly, but there was a glint of something that she caught in his eyes that made her suddenly aware. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth but he beat her to it.

"Why the fuck would I ever be jealous of that mutt?" he defended incredulously. "It's for his insubordination. Your punishment will come too, do not think I will overlook your behavior tonight."

"That's fine," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "You can send me out on patrol as well."

"NO!" His refusal was an instantaneous reaction.

Her face twitched. "Why not? We did the same crime shouldn't the punishment be the same?"

He stared at her with a stony expression before it broke. "Hn," he scoffed as a wicked smugness took over his face. "You would like that wouldn't you. Leave the village, go past the wall..." he drawled with a torturous temptation. "But that wouldn't be much of a punishment if that is what you want. Would it? He lifted a hand and let the back of his index finger run down her cheek. From the corner of her eye she watched his action but she didn't dare move a single muscle. He bent down towards her face. "No, you're going to stay right here inside these walls. That my dear Sakura, is your punishment."

Sakura strained to keep herself steady. Her skin crawled from where his touch lingered but she refused to move. Even as the tears of hatred burned in her eyes she refused to let them fully form, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much his decree hurt. Because the truth was, she was dying to leave this city. She was dying to go past the walls, even if it was for the purpose of a mission for a ruler she did not wish to serve. She just needed to get out.

She had made many requests in all forms and fashion for just a chance to escape the cage her hometown had developed into. She was plagued with island fever and she wasn't even on an island. Border patrol, C and even D ranked missions, medical missions to surrounding settlements that had requested assistance, all of them she had appealed and applied, and all of them had been denied by the hokage himself.

As she heatedly looked up at him, an idea came to her mind. An idea driven by the alcohol that was still lazily flowing through her system and causing her to not properly think things through. "Are you sure you're not jealous?" she challenged. "Didn't it bother you to see me with him? To know that he could have me when you can't?"

Her words were bringing Kiba closer to an early grave but that fact failed to cross her mind. She was too preoccupied with watching the muscles that his sleeveless vest exposed flex in agitation. A sign that she was grating against his control. And she was determined to push him farther. She wanted to torture him, just as he was torturing her.

"Trust me Sakura," he said after a moment, forcing a smirk to his face. "I did you a favor tonight. Whatever satisfaction or release you thought he would give to you, would not have been met."

Sakura straitened as she leaned forward, stretching onto the tips of her toes as she placed her hands on his chest, her thumb grasped against the skin where his black vest was open. Sasuke felt his heart skip as she neared him, unsure of what she was doing. Her head tilted to the side as a dangerous glint came to her face.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. "And you would?"

Her jade eyes were hazy and half lidded as she looked up at him. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath graze his cheek. It caused a ripple to spread through his body and he found his hand coming up to her waist as naturally as Kiba's had claimed that very same part of her. But then the smell of the liquor on her breath hit him and broke the spell that her close proximity had cast on him.

"You're still drunk. You don't know what you're talking about," he replied in a low whisper just as his hand settled at her side and pushed her slightly away.

She stumbled backwards slightly, her face hardening as her own hand went to the spot he touched her, as if his fingers had hurt her in some way.

"Just leave me alone," she bit out. "You've done that well enough for the past six months. Why stop now?"

From her tone, Sasuke wasn't sure if she was angry at him for breaking the past months of limited interaction or for having ignored her for all that time. Because while her words and face agreed with the first, there was something he saw in her eyes that looked at him with a new betrayal. She looked lost and abandoned.

But then again, he couldn't tell if there really was something there, or if he just wanted it to be there. Earlier she had been toying with him, trying to get back at him. And for a moment he had nearly fallen for it, the potency of her presence was stronger now that he was no longer used to it again. But had there been an underlying factor that had spurred her besides revenge?

He moved to put a hand on her shoulder but she flinched out of his reach, sending him a glare. He let out a sigh as he let his hand drop back down. "Get some rest, Sakura. You're going to have a rough morning judging by the amount of alcohol I can smell on your breath."

She didn't move and he gave her a warning look. Finally, she turned on her heel and stomped back. As she turned down a street and out of sight, Sasuke leapt onto the roof tops. From above, he silently followed her until she clumsily stumbled through her threshold and the light in her room switched off.


	3. Familiar Faces

Sakura woke up feeling like she had been run over by a stampede of water buffalo. And given the lack of immediate recollection, it was quite possible that was exactly what happened. However, as she lay face down on her bed, covers securely sealed over her head in an attempt to block out any possible sunlight that was all too bright for her hangover, events, words, and actions from the previous night slowly began to trickle into her memory log. And with each recollection, she found herself wanting to bury herself even deeper into her bedding, hoping beyond hope, that her bed would just swallow her out of existence.

What happened between herself and Kiba had nothing to do with her mortification. In fact she had thoroughly enjoyed the expressive method of coping with stress. She had been feeling vulnerable and lonely and Kiba had been there and was someone she could trust. She didn't expect anything to come of it, there had been an understanding in their exchange. Comfort for comfort, distraction for distraction. Nothing more, nothing less.

However she was a bit mortified to have been found in the alleyway, by none other than Sasuke himself. Since his withdrawal of what he had claimed was assistance, what she saw as indenturement, Sakura had been determined to portray herself as being fine. More than fine in fact.

She had wanted to seem cool and stable. Not the unraveling ball of string she felt like. And she had done well over the past months, to prove to Sasuke that she did not need his endorsements to be able to survive in the world he had created. She was strong, independent, and took care of things with a grace and manor that she felt in control of. At least that was what she did the moment she stepped out into the streets every morning. But coming home was always a different story.

In the comfort of her home, locked away behind her bedroom door where her father could not see, she let her guard down. Because it was exhausting to be strong. Last night she had tried to avoid that exhaustion. But it had sought her out when she had not come home on time. And Sasuke had seen it.

Then to make matters worse, Sakura had followed him. Why she had done that instead of staying with Kiba she had no valid answer for. She had just let her emotions get away from her. Anger and confusion had been the driving force. And then she had allowed herself to get close to him. She had touched him, tried to tempt him in a vengeful seduction. She knew she would not have let it progress but she had wanted to be the one to halt it, to be the one to crush his hopeful desire and extinguish his arrogance by dousing his burning ego with a cold bucket of rejection.

However, her drunken addled mind had miscalculated something. Sasuke didn't actually care about her. Yes, he had made that proposal but it wasn't out of some kind of act of true feelings. She knew the goals that drove him to do everything he had ever done. And he had accomplished them all except one: Restore his clan. She was just a convenient means for him to put a checkmark and cross off that list. At least that had to be the driving force of his first proposal. The second had just been his attempt to regain his pride. Because that was the workings of a sadistic bastard like him. He just wanted her to regret her decision.

And it was that fact that made her feel just the slightest bit better. Because she would never regret that decision. She could never, _would_ never, let herself be so desperate or broken enough to enter into such an arrangement. No matter the history or purpose.

Her alarm went off, its harsh sound seeming sharper this particular morning. Like an axe splitting a block of wood, her thoughts were cut off and a splitting headache erupted in her head. She had never been one to welcome the sounds that broke her slumber and she instinctively sprang into action, determined to mute the device as quickly as possible to end her suffering. Her hand shot out to shut off the horrendous beeping, knocking over a glass of water in the action before slamming down on top of the alarm clock.

Cutting it off mid beep, she let out a groan before letting her head fall back down onto her pillow, closing her eyes again and not caring if she would be late. The sound of dripping water had her opening her eyes back up as she blearily looked at the night stand next to her bed. Squinting in the bright morning light, Sakura looked at the toppled glass and pool of water that had begun to drip off the side of the nightstand. Fumbling around she found a dirty shirt and moved to soak up the mess. She paused when she found two pain pills drowning in the spilled water.

This only confused her more. Had her drunk self done this last night before she had passed out? Or maybe her father had set it out? But even with those options, she could not find a plausible answer. Her drunk self was not a planner nor considerate of her sober self. And her father would have been asleep when she got home. However when the throbbing in her head began to take over all ability to think again, the debate was quickly thrown out the window and she scooped up the soggy aspirin, and chased them down with the small mouthful of water still left in the cup.

An hour later, after a hot shower and some time for the pain medication to kick in, she was walking to the hospital and feeling a little better. She was not exactly up to par, but as soon as her chakra cuffs were removed, Sakura would have access to an instant hangover cure.

* * *

"He just started crawling last month...but it's only about two or three feet before he stops," Tenten reported with a nervousness in her voice.

Sakura smiled at the pale eyed baby that was happily sitting up on her examination table. His excited eyes were drawn to the various dispensers of medical supplies on the counter as he let out a happy squeal. "That is all perfectly normal...if anything Kenji is ahead in his milestones of development," Sakura answered as she placed her stethoscope to his back. "He is just like his father in that aspect."

Tenten gave a sad but proudful smile. "Yes, yes he is," she agreed. "I think every day that passes by he becomes more and more like Neji."

Sakura gave the infant a thoughtful look, her head tilting to the side in contemplation. "I don't know," she mused as Kenji grabbed the tongue depressor that was next to him and began to wave it around like a kunai. "He may look like Neji and inherited his protégé finesse, but he has his mother's personality...and he actually smiles," she added as and after thought.

Tenten gave her an appreciative smile then picked up her son. Sakura walked her out where they said a quick goodbye before Sakura jotted down a few more notes before passing it off to the clerk at the nurses station. Sakura hardly ever took on patients for regular routine check ups, but there were a certain few that she made exceptions for. Tenten and her child were among those privileged few. It was a freedom she regularly exercised as the head of the hospital.

After Tenten had departed, any thoughts of babies and regrets from the night before were blocked from her mind as things began to become chaotic within the hospital. A patrol party, made up entirely of genin, had been ambushed by rogues. It was an occurrence that happened far too often given the short supply of soldiers after the war. Children were being recruited far younger than the average age. And they were released for duty and given missions far above their skill level due to the lack of sheer numbers.

It infuriated and sickened Sakura each time she had eight and nine years old coming into her OR with injuries that should never and would never have been sustained if they had the proper training before sent out. But it seemed those in charge felt that field experience was a better training tool than a proper tutelage in the academy. Iruka would have never allowed such things but he wasn't in charge of that decision any more. It was some missing-nin of the mist who had embraced their barbaric methods of training. His name was Tozu, and was a distant cousin of the demon brothers. Only he actually earned the title of being a demon. The only exception was that he was not allowed to let him have partners face off in a battle of death. Sakura was not sure who exactly had given this forbidding, but she was grateful.

After just barely saving a genin from the cusps of death, she had been greeted back to her office by a stack of injury reports from the night before. It seemed after nearly a year of prohibition, the general population had forgotten how to become safely inebriated. There was a towering stack of self sustained injuries that Sakura was sure consisted of a quarter of Konoha's population. Beside it was another stack not quite nearly as tall -but more than enough all the same- detailing injuries sustained from fights and full on brawls that occurred.

She had not even managed to get through a quarter of signing off on them when she was called out by a frantic charge nurse, reporting that one of her underlings had mixed up medications for two patients. Thus, she found herself standing at the nurses station and giving her late mentor a run for her money by giving a bellowing reprimand.

"...I don't care if it was just tylenol and a placebo!" Sakura shouted at a nurse. "That could have been something far stronger! What if you had given a blood thinner to someone already bleeding out!?" The girl opened her mouth to say something but Sakura did not give her a chance. "You gave the wrong medications to a patient…"

Everyone in the entire wing had come to a dead stop, all of them too afraid to move or do anything that might bring her attention to them. As she screamed in fury at the nurse, her voice echoed down the hallways, warning anyone thinking of passing through or coming to the vicinity to take a detour and avoid at all costs.

"...Just go home," she finished. "You're suspended for a week without pay! We don't have a need for incompetent bimbos who are too busy flirting with doctors to realize that while the patients have the same name they are two different people! That's what charts are for! Do you not know how to read?!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to neglect it," she stuttered. "It was an honest mistake I promise I won't do it again. Please...I need this job...my family depends on me..."

The nurse was in tears by the time she finished and Sakura, despite the anger, felt herself giving out a sigh of frustration and empathy. Pinching the bridge of her nose she took in a few calming breaths. She needed to calm down and be more professional. Yes the poor girl had made a mistake, and thankfully consequence free. But it was a mistake nonetheless. The girl had just lucked it was a harmless mistake this time.

However, as dire as such mistakes could be, Sakura knew a lot of this anger had nothing to do with the nurse's error. She was taking her personal frustrations out on her and that was unprofessional.

Letting out a sigh, she looked up at the girl. "Clock out and go home," she said steadily. "In the morning report to my office first thing and we will discuss this. If I see it fit, we will see about you coming back earlier. However you will be on probation."

The woman nodded her head and quickly disappeared, not giving Sakura a chance to change her mind. Sakura rubbed at her temples. Her hangover headache had disappeared long ago but now she was dealing with a stress induced hammering within her head. She turned around and started walking away from the nurses station, several staff quickly dodged into rooms or suddenly became engrossed in paperwork as they walked by her. Making her way to her office she kept her eyes locked onto the tile floor, looking up only when she heard someone approaching.

It was Kiba, coming down from the opposite end of the hall. He was already looking at her when she noticed who he was. At first she was slightly hesitant, the events of last night had taken a turn and Kiba had been caught up in the strange battle between herself and Sasuke. She wouldn't blame him for being angry at her or even avoiding her. He had gotten in trouble and injured for no other reason than Sasuke's arrogant pride and her foolish impulse to antagonize. However, two seconds after noticing him, he gave her a casual wave and lopsided grin that put her at ease.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning," he commented, his sharp black eyes glancing at the retreating hospital staff as they ran away from any wrath that may resurge should they linger too long. "Though I think you might want to try going a little louder next time. I don't think they heard you in Suna."

Sakura gave him a dark look before running an examining eye over him as the reason for his presence at the hospital popped into her mind. "Are you just getting here? Have you been seen yet? If not I can一"

Kiba let out a chuckle and gave his side a hard slap. "Don't worry about me, Haruno. Burly doctor down at the clinic got me all patched up first thing this morning."

"Kiba you know you don't need to go to the clinic. Any time I'm here, my office is open to you."

He let out an amused laugh and gave her an apologetic look. "Ahhh..no offense...but I think I might stick to this new doc for awhile. Sure he's not quite so easy on the eyes, but at least I get to keep my eyes if I go to him...if you know what I mean."

A twinge of guilt rushed through her. "Kiba, I'm really sorry. He shouldn't have done that. He had no right."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well-" He looked around, making sure there wasn't any one around- "There are a lot of things going on that aren't right in the world," he muttered.

It was quiet for a long moment and they both looked away from each other, Sakura looking down at a chart in her hand while Kiba looked at his feet.

"Just don't worry about it Haruno," he said with a shake of his head. "It's not like either of us were looking for anything more than just someone to be with...maybe it was for the best. Had I known you had a jealous boyfriend I would have found someone else."

"He's not my一" Sakura began, her head jerking up only to find Kiba giving her a teasing look. She deflated and rolled her eyes. "That's seriously not funny and getting old really fast."

He gave out a chuckle then nodded towards the exit. "Anyways...I've got to go and report for duty."

Sakura gave him a nod and waved goodbye before continuing to her office.

"Sakura…" Kiba called, causing her to turn around to look at him. He was paused on his way to the exit, a look of concern on his face. "In all seriousness...be careful around him."

"I know," she replied.

"I know he was your teammate and all, but he's not him, not anymore. I just...he's hurt you in the past and you…you know."

The unsaid words caused a sickening churn in her stomach. Did he think that she still had feelings for Sasuke? After all that he did, did people think she was so weak and pathetic she would fall for him again? That she would even _forgive_ him?

It was insulting and her face showed it. "Don't think for a fucking second I would ever consider that bastard as my teammate anymore. A true teammate would never have done what he did."

Her tone was sharp and it was obvious that Kiba picked up on the venomous sincerity of it. He nodded in understanding. "See you in a month then," he replied before turning around and leaving.

Sakura's body, which had gone rigid and stiff, slackened slightly when someone called down the hall to her. She turned to look away from Kiba's retreating back to see a short receptionist from the lobby trotting up to her.

"Doctor Haruno," she said, waving a form in the air. "We got a summons for medical attention at the prison for an inmate."

Sakura's brow creased in annoyance at being delayed in returning to the stack of paperwork needing to be signed. "What are you telling me this for? Karin does those. I don't have time to run around doing errands, I have a hospital to run."

It was the truth but the bigger reason was she didn't have clearance for such things. Apparently her loyalty of trust had not been proven enough to be allowed around inmates and enemies of the 'new' fire nation. She turned around to continue to her office, dismissing the nurse with a wave.

"But the order says that you are to do it specifically."

Sakura whirled around to see the receptionist biting her lip and holding out the piece of paper. Sakura snatched the paper out of her hand and read the note, her green eyes scanning over her printed name several times where it was specified that she was the one to come. _Surely it was an error_ , she mused. However error or not, she was not about to argue.

Curiosity and hunger for any kind of new insights or information was abundant within her and she needed to know who was to be seen and why. It had been nine months since she last saw Kakashi being dragged away, what if he was the one being treated? This was her chance, this was a gift that she would not waste.

* * *

It was cold and dim in the deeper tunnels of the prison. Cement cinder blocks made up the walls of the narrow corridors with only the feeble lighting of the caged light bulbs running along one side of the wall to guide them through the labyrinth. Occasionally, a cell door or off turning hallway, provided some sort of break from the monotonous repetitiveness but for the most part, it just seemed like a never ending hallway.

Feeling trapped and claustrophobic, it gave Sakura a spine-chilling sensation. And there was something about the sense of going in circles that reminded her of one of Orochimaru's hideouts. She felt like a lab rat from one of his experiments wandering around through a maze.

They came to a stop in front of a door with three numbers painted in the middle, just below the small window that was inlaid to the door. She peeked in to see a form laying down on the cot that was pushed against the far side of the room.

"Arms," came the simple command from the guard who had escorted her down.

Sakura looked away from the window to the authoritative man standing guard next to her. He was older than her. Perhaps only by a few years but it was not his age that gave him his status to be one ordering her around. She took in the badge on his left arm, an insignia of the new nation that was a combination of what once was fire, sound, and rain. Though Sakura had an uneasy feeling that Madara planned for more to fall under his reign. He claimed himself a daimyo, but the title of tyrant emperor fit his rule, and being a god was his ambition.

They were told they were all equal but Sakura knew better. The fact that her badge only carried the new insignia, while this guard had the music note of the original sound insignia, might as well have proclaimed she was nothing but a peon. Despite the fact that there were no longer borders that separated fire nation and the two smaller countries. They were all still divided.

Sakura stuck out her arms and the man reached into his pocket to pull out a key. Grabbing her wrist roughly he unlocked the cuff then moved on to the next. Before he undid the lock, he looked up at her.

"You have five minutes. You are to enter in, heal the prisoner, then leave," he said. "No excessive healing, we just need him to survive, understand?"

Sakura glared up at him but nodded her head when he made no move to finish undoing the shackle until she agreed. He unhooked the final one before opening the door and shoved her in, only to slam it shut and lock it behind her.

Sakura sent him a dark look to which he only lifted his hand and tapped on the watch on his wrist, signifying her time had already started. She turned around and approached the bed. Reaching out, she meant to shake the presumed prisoner awake, but the moment she touched him, the occupant of the cot twisted around. Grasping her hand as he moved to his feet, Sakura found herself being pushed up against the wall and let out a grunt. It was almost embarrassing that her reflex skills had deteriorated so much from lack of missions. Before she could begin to summon her own chakra strength to retaliate, she was distracted when the prisoner spoke.

"...Sakura?"

Sakura's hands, which had moved up to grab onto her assailant's arms in defense, stilled and her eyes went up to his face. At first she was confused, she could hardly recognize any of his features given the swelling and bruising. But the biggest thing was the lack of face paint. She had only ever seen him once without it. When she did make the connection, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Kankuro?" She breathed in recognition.

He gave a weak smile and a nod before he slumped slightly, weary from the exertion of his short attack due to his weakened and injured state.

Sakura caught him and quickly helped him down to sit at the edge of the cot. "What are you doing here? How–"

There was a sharp bang on the door.

"No talking!" The guard shouted as he glared at her through the window.

Sakura glared back at him but soon turned away to tend to Kankuro. The guard had been adamant on the time she was given to work and she was not about to squander it.

"What are you doing here?'' she said, bowing her head so her hair covered her face as she spoke quietly.

Kankuro turned his head to the wall away from the vision of the door. "Captured when in route for a mission."

"What is going on outside of fire? How are things in Suna? Temari? Gaara?" her starvation of outside information as to what was going on outside of the hidden leaf's wall had her hungrily spouting out her questions.

She stopped when he turned to look at her. He gave her an apologetic expression of sympathy through his swollen eye that was still able to open. "Sorry Sakura, but I just can't trust you," he said, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Sakura nodded in understanding as she bowed her head to concentrate on the internal hemorrhaging he had in his abdomen. She couldn't blame him for not trusting her as she would most likely do the same if their positions were reversed. They were enemies now, or at least their countries were. After Konoha fell, Madara had put his crusade to rule the world on hold, but she knew it was only be a matter of time before he would be at it again. It seemed if they were taking captives, Madara was getting ready.

Sakura finished healing everything internally, going farther than instructed. She left the external bruising and smaller abrasions untouched so as to make it look like he was suffering more than he really was. It wasn't much, but it was the least she could do.

As she worked on the last of larger deep cuts, healing enough that it was free of risk for infection, she spoke again, "I will get you out of her, I promise."

He let out what sounded like an amused laugh and grabbed onto her wrist gently. Lifting it he traced the red mark around her wrist left by the chakra cuffs.

"I may have been stupid enough to get captured, but I'm not blind. I know a shackle when I see it," he said, then looked up to her, meeting her green eyes. "You just worry about freeing yourself."

She opened her mouth to reply but the loud clang of the bolt lock being released and the squeak of the prison told her, her time was up. She gave Kankuro a small squeeze on the shoulder before uttering a few instructions on how to treat his remaining injuries, not that they would do him much good. Sakura knew why he was here and why she was told to heal him. They needed him healthy enough to endure their questioning methods.

Walking away, sick to her stomach at that thought, she moved past the guard whose eyes lingered on her far too long for her liking. He slammed the door shut and shoved the bolt into place as soon as she cleared the way and stood to the side.

He did not even ask for her arms this time, he took it upon himself to grab her wrists harshly as he secured the cuffs more tightly than they were previously. Then after giving her an arrogant look, he began to lead the way back to the prison entrance.

Sakura followed behind, glaring a hole into his back until her eyes became stained and she was forced to blink. Growing weary, she let out a small sigh and let her eyes wander to the cell door that they were passing by. She only caught a brief flash of the inside before they passed it and it took her a moment for her to process what she had seen. Not just what, but who.

She came to a dead stop and whirled back to press her nose to the glass. Her eyes widened when they confirmed she had not been seeing things. A lone figure, sitting with their back against the wall as he sat on the cell floor where a couple of thin blankets provided bedding. She couldn't see his face, not that there was ever much of it visible to see, but she would recognize that silver mane of hair anywhere. It was not defying gravity as she was used to, but despite the longer locks that weighed it down, it still managed to have more volume than any hair product she ever tried.

"Kakashi," she whispered, before screaming his name and slapping her palm against the glass, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's head came up and she was presented with a single, wide eyed stare, full of more emotions in that one look than she had ever seen in all her years as his student. She screamed his name again then began to fumble with the bolt, but without a key to unlock the mechanism, it only rattled under her limited strength.

She looked up again before she hysterically screamed Kakashi's name and beat her hand against the reinforced glass. Kakashi was at the door yelling something at her, but even in incarceration, the majority of his face was covered. Only the movement of the fabric was any indication that he was even saying anything, making it impossible for her to even read his lips to know what he was saying.

She felt a hand clamp down onto her shoulder as the prison guard grabbed onto her and slammed her into the wall. She could hear Kakashi's muffled yelling now as the door shook against his weight. There was something about it that made something snap within her. She currently had no access to chakra, but that was one of the advantages of her not having a large chakra supply to begin with, she had learned to not rely on it. Instead, she learned to fight with her hands.

Grabbing onto the guards flak jacket, she spun and reversed their positions, the guards eyes widened at how easily she had managed. She caught his eyes flicker to her wrists and she could not help but let the smallest of triumphant smiles present itself.

"That's right," she bragged. "Now just imagine if I hadn't been wearing them." The guard struggled but she only slammed him against the wall again, when he opened his mouth to yell, she brought a hand to his mouth to muffle any noise. "Don't you dare," she threatened.

She glanced at the door to see Kakashi staring at her, shaking his head at her, as if protesting her actions. For a moment she felt hurt, but then the reality that she was looking at her teacher hit her, and she couldn't care less. She needed this.

She looked back to the guard. "You are going to open this door," she instructed, "and you are going to let me speak with him."

The man gave her a dark look that told her that was not what he was going to do. But as his eyebrows narrowed, it caused her attention to go to the deep scar that disrupted the hair growth of his left brow and ran in a jagged line to his scalp. Her eyes flickered down to the patch with his name stitched onto the left breast pocket of his flak jacket.

"You know," she began, "I may not have a photographic memory, but it's damn well good. Tanaka," she read. "Daichi Tanaka," she identified.

Said man's face, changed slightly from defiance to confusion.

"I remember you," Sakura proclaimed with a dark tone to her voice. "I treated you two months ago with a head wound. A prisoner had gotten ahold of you and bashed your head into the glass window of his cell. It was serious, you had lost a lot of blood. Good thing I was there to take care of it or you would have lost your eye." Her eyes ran across the scar again. "I would say you were very lucky." She met his brown stare and looked at him thoughtfully. "I will tell you what, you let me into that cell, and the next time you come into my hospital in need of care, I will make sure that happens again. A lot of people can die from the simplest of injuries if not treated properly, wouldn't want that to happen to you...Would we?"

The man, judging by the lack of color in his now drained face, was too frozen to even nod. However, when she eased up, he made a move to grab the keys to the door. Sakura watched, only letting the surprise that her intimidation had worked slip when his back was turned to her. She hadn't expected it to really work, at least not fully. And to be honest it was an empty threat. As spiteful as she had become, there was still a small piece of her that would not allow herself to sink that low.

As soon as the lock was loosened, Sakura pushed him aside and wrenched the door open. It swung open so forcefully it slammed against the cement wall, causing a loud clash to echo down the hall but she didn't care. She was already wrapping her arms around Kakashi's torso and shaking in his weak arms that he had wrapped around her in return. She wept into the unfamiliar orange jumpsuit that he wore as the front of it became wet with her tears.

For a while, this was how it stayed. Him petting her pink locks, struggling to stay standing, while Sakura clung to him like he was the last breath of air. She turned her head away to get herself a breath of fresh air from the odor the clung to his body. But then she began to notice the sound of his ragged breath as her ear pressed against his chest. And then she noted how easily her arms went around his now thin torso and the way his muscles shifted and shook to hold his weight.

Sakura pulled away from him as she spoke and entered his cell to get him seated. "Come on, let's get you–" She went silent when she took in the state of the small room.

There was a putrid smell of feces, mold, and body odor that she had failed to notice at first but now, as she took in the scene and looked at the sources of smells, her nose wrinkled and a tangy taste of bile rose in her throat. A bucket sat in the corner that looked like it had tipped over several times and the contents that had been spilt had never been cleaned up properly. The state of his pitiful bed was depressing and in no way suitable for even the roughest of sleeps. There was a pipe that ran across the ceiling and was leaking by the wall where a dark mold was flourishing in the dampness.

"How long?" Sakura said, her voice shaking as tears burned in her eyes. She turned to Kakashi. "How long have you been living like this?"

"What? So I've neglected some tidying up. Is it really that bad?" He said with a strained tone of joking amusement, giving her a half crinkled smile of his eye.

Sakura frowned, unable to share in any lightness of the situation and Kakashi's face became more serious when he noted this.

"I'm not exactly sure," he admitted. "How long has it been since you last saw me?"

Sakura resisted another churn of her stomach as she swallowed thickly. Without a word she took his arm and supported him over her shoulder. Guiding him back to the door, she looked to the guard.

"Take us to the bathroom."

"But he isn't allowed–"

"Do it!" She barked.

Daichi bit vigorously at the inside of his cheek before finally letting out a huff and began to lead the way. In silence, Sakura followed, supporting Kakashi alongside her as they made their way through a couple of turns before arriving at a communal bathroom consisting of a few leaky showerheads, a small bath basin, and some bolted down benches. In the corner was a bathroom stall with a standard sink next to it. Along the far end was a row of empty cubbies and hooks for placing personal items, though Sakura wondered what one would consider a personal item in such a place. Finally, around the corner from the bathroom stall was a door that led to a small industrial laundry room.

Sakura sat Kakashi down on a bench while Daichi stood nervously at the door. Immediately she moved over to where the large metal tub was and began to run the water. She stuck her hand under the stream to find it wasn't frigid as she expected. But it wasn't exactly hot either. It was tepid at most.

As the basin filled, Sakura moved back to Kakashi and started to undo the buttons on the jumpsuit and pulled it down around his waist before helping him stand and step out of the pants. He had no shoes which she tried to ignore. When she reached for the elastic of his underwear it was then that his hands stopped her.

"Sakura, please," he said. "At least leave me some dignity? I know you are a doctor and grown woman but…"

She nodded and instead she helped him walk over to the tub. Carefully, she helped him step in and sit down as the rising water rose to his bellybutton as it was displaced. As it reached his chest, she grabbed a washcloth and bar of soap and began to scrub gently at the grime and grit that hand cemented itself to his skin and in his hair.

She worked in silence and Kakashi sat quietly as he closed his eyes and let her hands run through his long hair, scratching his scalp with a soapy lather before rinsing his hair. She then moved to his face, carefully unwrapping the dirty bandage that was wrapped around his eye. It wasn't infected, but Sakura could see that at one point it had been. However her attention was soon drawn away from his eye when Kakashi slowly undid his mask.

For a long moment, Sakura just stared, surprised by how normal his face was. There were no buck teeth or large lips, only a single mole that seemed to enhance his handsome face. All the while, her mind raced as she fought the instinct to run to her genin teammates and tell them what she had discovered. When Kakashi's eye opened to look at her questioningly, Sakura quickly went back to focusing on washing the grime on his face as she remembered their current situation.

She drained the tub twice before letting it fill again as she passed the soap and cloth to Kakashi. Sakura left him to finish his lower half as she searched out for a clean pair of clothing and a towel. WIthin the side laundry room, she found a freshly laundered jumpsuit and underwear in a dispenser, then found some slippers and socks in another. Finally she grabbed two towels from a stack and returned just as Kakashi was finishing up.

Holding out one of the towels she helped wrap it around him as he stood then again helped him walk over to where the bench was as she helped him dry off and dress. Once clothed, she found a pair of surgical scissors in her medic bag and began to cut his hair.

There was a reason she was a surgeon and not a stylist. Again there were no words spoken. Only the methodical snipping of the scissors and the occasion drip of water from the leaky shower and the draining tub. By the time she finished with his hair, it was significantly shorter than she had ever seen it, but she supposed it would probably be for the best. Putting the scissors away into her bag, Sakura helped him stand. Nodding to Daichi he began to silently lead them back.

When they arrived back at Kakashi's cell, Sakura came to a stop. She shook her head vigorously as Daichi swung the door open and gave her an expectant look. "I am not putting him back in there," she protested firmly. "I want a new cell, one with plumbing."

Daichi's eyes widened. "I can't just move him, he is high profile!"

"Just tell them the lock was malfunctioning."

"Yeah? And then what do I tell them when they check it and it's fine?"

Sakura gently leaned Kakashi against the wall before walking up to the door. Reaching into Daichi's pocket without permission, she dug the keys to her cuffs with minimal struggle from the man. As soon as she released the metal bands, she grabbed onto the lock mechanism and pulled. She could have easily destroyed it entirely but that would have been too obvious. She just bent it enough that it wouldn't shut properly.

"Looks broken to me," she commented, looking at her handiwork.

Daichi looked as if he was going to be sick as he ran a hand over his pale face, looking beyond stressed. When he looked at her from between his fingers, noting her green gaze, he let out another groan and a curse.

"Fuck it, fine," he said. "But I swear to the gods if I'm brought in as a corpse you better resurrect me."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Turning back around, she moved to Kakashi and helped him lean on her. "Lead the way," she commanded.

As soon as she had Kakashi settled on his new cot she turned to Daichi, "I also want some food."

Daichi shook his head. "Nuh-uh, no way. I'm not leaving you out of my sight."

"I promise you, I won't try to go anywhere. You can even lock me in here for all I care, just get me something simple for him to eat. He is malnourished."

She was surprised by the sympathy he gave her. She had grown to develop the idea that all sound ninja were all worthless bastards that had no hearts. But after a long moment, Daichi let out a groan of a sigh as he shut the door. Only after a moment did the thought that he would immediately go and report her behavior cross her mind. However, any worry about being able to trust Daichi was completely lost when she started working on Kakashi.

It seemed that even the prison cells had not been exempt from the respiratory infection that had spread among the population earlier in the year. There was some damage to his lungs which was easily repairable, some from the long ago ailment, the rest most likely from the poor air quality and black mold in his old cell. He was severely malnourished which she did her best to boost but only a good diet would change that. Pulling out a soldier pull, she handed it to him which he ate with a pulled face.

"You know, you would think these would taste better at this point but…"

Again his attempt at humor failed to bring any amusement to her as she moved from working on his lungs to his empty eyes socket. She was too concentrated on healing him and trying to not focus on thinking about what it had been like for him for the past nine months.

She did her best to reverse the damage of his eye and make it look less gruesome but by then her chakra was running low. There would never be any hope for a replacement, the nerve damage was too severe but in the future, if he ever wanted a prosthetic, it was an option. She wrapped it with a clean bandage from her supplies when she finished. Just as she tied it off, Daichi had returned with some food. Which she took from him before setting it on the fresh cot between herself and Kakashi.

"Eat," Sakura instructed when he didn't immediately move. Kakashi gave her a look as his eye bore into hers, looking at her as if she was the one in need of concern. Her lip began trembling as everything hit her once again. "Please eat," she pleaded, trying to keep from breaking down.

Finally he pulled down his mask, revealing his face for the second time to her as he began to eat. As he ate, he had her tell everything. For the most part he kept his face expressionless, either due to him already knowing the events or she was just confirming what he had already guessed. There were only a few times when he showed some kind of reaction. When she told him of her mother and when she told him of the note from Naruto. He had been sympathetic about her mother and inquisitive about Naruto, asking if she had been contacted again or heard any rumors. Then, when she told him of Sasuke's proposal, it was then that she saw a complex of intrigue and confusion. But whatever thoughts or comments he had concerning her former teammate's actions, he kept to himself. When he was finished eating, she took the now empty tray and stood.

"I will fix this," she said. "I will get you out of here."

Kakashi was standing in an instant, grabbing onto her shoulder. "I don't want you to do anything," he said sternly. "You just worry about yourself. I'm fine."

She gave him a wry look. "Why does everyone keep saying that?! How can you expect me to just sit around and turn a blind eye! Do you have any idea what has happened? The manipulation? The lies people are being fed? And they are eating it up!" She jabbed a finger into his chest. "And don't you dare fucking tell me you are fine! Because after what I just saw today, it looks like they put you in a cell and forgot all about you."

She stilled when she felt Kakashi's hands go to her face. Her hand fell to her side as her upper body went limp. "Knowing that you are okay and safe is what gives me peace of mind. Someday there will be a time to rise up, but right now is not that time."

A lone tear escaped her and ran down her cheek.

"Thank you..." he continued as his thumb dried the tear. "...for today. I hate to acknowledge or admit it, but I needed what you did for me. But I don't want you pulling that kind of stunt again," he quickly added when she opened her mouth. "Now you head back, you have already been here for far too long."

Sakura sniffed but nodded as she turned away and left the room. The last she saw of him was through the window of his new cell as it locked into place. He was giving her a reassuring nod before he lay down on his bed.

The lock sliding into place broke her from her staring through the window and she silently moved to follow Daichi through the maze of corridors. They walked silently, Sakura did not even dare look into the cells they passed, too afraid of who else she would see and what condition they would be in.

When they got to the front, Daichi held his key card up to the first door and held it open for her. It was a drastic change in his earlier actions but she did not even question it. She walked though and came to a stop as she waited for him to speak with someone sitting at a desk behind a caged office.

Leaning against the small counter he passed some paperwork through the slot. "Captive A1A was given treatment as requested."

There was a large man in the back of the office who peeked up and came forward at this. "That took an awful long time."

"I also moved Kakashi Hatake into cell block 325 in the restored sector," he reported. "I was walking by and noticed the latch was not completely locking into place."

"You moved Hatake?" He questioned with a skeptical tone, his dark eyes looking over Daichi critically. "By yourself? Why wasn't back up called for?"

Daichi nodded his head towards Sakura. "Doc over there helped. Plus he was so weak it wasn't much."

The senior officer gave a critical look to Sakura then looked back to Daichi. For a drawn out moment, he just stared before finally nodding. "Alright," he looked at the administrator Daichi had passed the paperwork to. "Make sure that gets updated in the system. You can go now Doctor Haruno, you too Daichi, your shift ended thirty minutes ago."

Daichi nodded smoothly then waved a hand for Sakura to follow him out of the last bit of the prison building. Sakura was impressed as she followed him. While she hadn't thought much of Daichi before, she had to give him credit with how easily he lied. Even she found herself believing that was how it had played out. It was the perfect mixture of vague details that had been spun well enough to sound convincing. But ultimately it was the presentation in which he sold it that was the most convincing.

They walked out together in the crisp autumn air. It was a clear day and the sun warmed her when she entered its rays touch from the shadow of the building. They walked a short way together in silence as their course of route matched but when it came for them to part, Sakura turned to him.

"Thank you," she said.

Daichi shoved his hands into his coat pockets to protect them from the sharp breeze that picked up. "Yeah well...you kind of gave me no choice."

She should have felt guilty but she didn't. "I didn't either," she replied. Her answer produced a strange expression on his face as he looked at her in confusion. "What?"

He shook his head as his shoulders moved up into a shrug. "I just don't understand it. You are risking a lot just for some person you used to be on the same side as. Doesn't seem worth it."

"In the world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," she answered.

He let out a small skeptical chuckle. "Must be nice having you as a friend. None of mine ever passed up a chance to leave me behind if it benefited them."

"That's because they never were your friends."

She left him with that answer hanging in the air, walking away to return to the hospital.

* * *

As she walked it was as if the air got bitterly cold as she found herself struggling to breath. By the time she reached the hospital's half repaired courtyard, she was breathing rapidly. A dizzying sensation was taking over, causing her to pause against a lamp post as she unzipped her jacket in an effort to somehow aleve the constriction she was feeling in her lungs. She was panicking and looking around wildly.

The area was vacant yet she felt claustrophobic as everything that had happened today came crashing down on her. Her eyes set on the city walls in the distance and a yearning to be on the other side of those walls consumed her. She needed to breathe, she needed space, she needed to get free of those walls.

"Doctor Haruno!" came a voice from the entrance, followed by some quick footsteps. "Doctor Haruno, are you okay?"

Sakura looked up to see the receptionist who had given her the prison summons earlier approaching her with a look of concern. Sakura waved her off and stood straighter as she did her best to calm her labored breaths. It was then that she took note of the paper in the girls hands and recognized it as another medical summons.

Sakura nodded to the note. "What is that for?"

The girl held it out to her. "Just a request for a simple examination for a elderly man a few miles from the city," she explained. "I was just about to give it to one of the一"

"I will take it," Sakura said, nearly snatching the paperwork from the receptionist's hand.

"But it's not anything serious, just a一"

"It's fine," Sakura cut in again. "I don't mind. If anything else comes in Karin can take care of it while I am gone."

The girl nodded and Sakura quickly turned around to head towards the gate, not willing to stay behind and let the girl try and convince her again. Either her restrictions had been lifted or there had been a fluke today with the prison summons. Which ever it was, she didn't really care. All she knew was that she was more than willing to put it to the test. She was going to breathe.

* * *

As she approached the gates, Sakura pulled the hood of her jacket over her pink hair as her eyes scanned the guards posted at the gates. The traffic was relatively busy at the moment with several departing and returning shinobi, as well as a shift change taking place. This was good, it meant they would be more prone to distraction and susceptible to overlooking things.

Making sure her hair was tucked beneath her hood. It was an easy identifier and brought attention she was currently not in want of. Pacing her stride strategically, she waited and approached one of the guards in charge of checking papers and authenticating. Giving him a warm smile she moved her eyes up and down with an appreciative glance, making sure he saw it. When she reached him, she handed him her paperwork, taking care to make sure her sleeves stayed down over the chakra cuffs.

"I was asked to fulfill a medical request a few miles from here," she explained.

The man took her paperwork and let his hazel eyes glance over it. "Identification," he requested.

Sakura did not hesitate to flash her badge from the hospital, knowing it would arouse suspicion. However she conveniently held it with her fingers placed to slightly obscure her name and photo, showing enough to make it identifiable as a valid ID and making it look coincidental. Though it didn't matter much as the man hardly gave it a glance when he was more preoccupied with returning the flirty smile she gave him.

"Alright, you're good to go," he said, before adding, "I get off soon and this mission does not seem like it will take too long. If you were to be back then maybe we could catch a drink?" He said with a wink.

Sakura gave him a coy smile. "I thought probation was back on?"

"I've got some hookups," he said with a wink.

"Well then," she said. "I better be off if I want to get back it time to catch that drink."

He looked more than pleased at her response as his eyes dipped down her again. Stamping the paperwork quickly he handed it back to her. "See you in a bit then."

Sakura held the forced smile on her face as she tucked the papers into her pocket and started walking towards the opening of the gates. And as she got closer, the smile on her face grew and became more genuine as her steps quickened. She was leaving, she was going to take a breath.

"Halt."

Her steps faltered for a fraction of a second but she pushed herself to go. Maybe they were talking to someone else. She got the approval, she had the stamp. There was no reason for her to be stopped.

"Stop!"

Sakura bolted as her feet kicked off the ground, she was twenty steps away…

Fifteen steps…

Ten…

Someone collided with her body and she crashed down to the ground.

She let out an agonized sound of defeat that had nothing to do with the force of the guard tackling her, and had everything to do with the five steps she had left. Five steps and she would have passed through the threshold of the village. Even if she hadn't made it much farther than a step outside, she felt like she would have been happy to give in then.

However as she stared at the small distance it was taken away from her and replaced by the blue sky and an angry face.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Haruno?" he sneered.

Sakura's heart sank as she was met with a familiar face. It was Hibiki Shiin, one of the Sound recruits that had once been under Orochimaru's command, now Sasuke's.

"I have a patient to see," she said, trying to dig into her pocket as she pulled out the paperwork. "It's legitimate I have the stamp!"

Hibiki didn't even glance at it. "That paperwork might be, but you aren't," he snapped as he stood, roughly dragging her to her feet and marching her away from the gate. Sakura tried to pull away but his hold tightened as he bellowed for the gate to be shut. Finally when they were out of the checkpoint zone, he pushed her forward. "Send someone else."

"What's going on here?"

Sakura turned around to see the guard who had stamped her paperwork approaching, his eyes moving between her and Hibiki. It was obvious he was trying to seem authoritative and important but Sakura knew it was just a show to impress her. Hibiki over ranked him.

Hibiki turned to look at the guard. "Are you the one who stamped her paperwork?" He demanded as he pointed a finger at Sakura.

The guard seemed to falter slightly as he recognized his superior. Swallowing thickly, he hesitantly nodded his head. "She had the paperwork and I checked her, she was good."

"Did you check her or check her out?" Hibiki snapped. "Did you not recognize who she was? Did you even check her name?!"

The guard stayed silent and Hibiki stomped over to him and grabbed the front of his uniform.

"Look at her," Hibiki commanded, as he glared at the guard. He twisted the man's face so he could look at her. "That is Haruno Sakura, memorize that name, memorize that face. That woman does not step outside this village unless the hokage himself tells you!"

The guard nodded and Hibiki shoved him away where he stumbled to the ground. He scrambled up, barely avoiding a violent kick of the enraged superior officer. "Your stupidity just almost got all of us in a shit load of trouble. If I ever catch you thinking with your dick and not your head I will turn you into the hokage myself for treason. Do you understand?"

The guard nodded vigorously before retreating back to the gate post. As he scampered off Hibiki looked back to Sakura.

"You little bitch!" He seethed. "Go back to the hospital and send someone else. If I catch you within a hundred feet of any of my gates I will report you for defecting."

"Someone is sick out there!" She argued. "It is my duty to make sure they are seen!"

"Send someone else, I know you have trained others capable of taking that task. It's D rank at best, probably an upset stomach. Your skills are needed elsewhere."

"And what if it isn't!" She argued. "What if that patient has something worse. What if he ends up coming here and spreads whatever he has to everyone he comes in contact with. That would include you as the first line of contact for him. Do you really want an endemic like last year?!"

Hibiki let out a snort, not looking the least bit worried. "If you're concerned then take it up with Hokage-Sama. You get his approval and I will let you go anywhere sweetheart," he remarked degradingly.

Sakura was shaking violently. She could feel her chakra swirling and collecting beneath her skin but it was like being submerged in a frozen lake. Just as it reached the surface it got stopped by the frozen layer of ice. Gnashing her teeth she let out a growl of frustration as she pirouetted on her foot and began marching, her feet not pointed in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

"What happened with the ambushed patrol?"

"They were attacked by a missing-nin who was gone from the vicinity when another patrol showed up. All of them were severely wounded and had lost consciousness not long after, so we were not able to get much more than that," a masked ANBU reported.

Sasuke looked to Karin. "Did they all survive?"

"Yes, they had the best hands taking care of them," Karin answered, not daring to reference directly or use Sakura's actual name.

There was a time when Karin would have detested the other kunoichi and had certain events during the war had not happened, she probably still would but even more so. But Karin owed Sakura her life. And she had saved her in more ways than one. Though, only Karin knew that.

After the war, Karin had been tempted to leave Sasuke. But the problem was, she had nowhere to go. So she had stayed and helped in the hospital. And there she had become close with the pink haired medic. Sakura had even trained her more proficiently in the mystical palm technique so that she would no longer have to endure others painfully biting her for a proper healing. No longer would she add scars to her body. Sakura utilized her, not used her like everyone else who looked at her and only saw her as a tool for their own ambitions.

Throughout her life, Karin had never had a friend. Sakura would perhaps disagree, she was certain the pinkette didn't fully trust her. But while it was perhaps a one sided friendship, Karin did her best to protect the one person who ever treated her like a human being. Be it turning a blind eye when questionable protocol or missing inventory of medical supplies. Supplies that Karin knew were being used for people who had been banned from hospital care. And most of all, she served to shadow her from Sasuke's infatuation.

It was like a: takes one to know one type of scenario.

Karin was more than knowledgeable in the signs and symptoms of obsession as she herself had once suffered from blinding fixation. It had consumed her to the point of nearly losing her life. And because of her own past malady, she was aware of Sasuke's obsession with Sakura. And was not willing to feed it, hoping that if starved, it would die.

"They should be well enough for questioning in a few days," she continued steadily, as if she had been the one supposed to convey such information all along.

 _And why exactly was Sakura not telling him this personally?_ Sasuke's mind questioned, annoyed at the negligence to her duties, though that was not the real cause. It was her absence that was bothering him but that was not something he was willing to come to terms with.

It was Sakura's job as the head of hospital to make all reports about inquired incidents. It was Sakura he was expecting, Sakura he was wanting. And he had gotten Karin. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad. It was unhealthy for him to be so focused for reasons she should be here and not elsewhere. His mind felt like it was playing tug-of-war with his heart. One seemed to give rational and sound advice with the other sporadically tempted him to do things that were not in his nature to do, and to feel things he was not familiar with.

Before last night's events, had done well managing the amount of times she ran through his mind each day. And he had done well to resist the impulses; those thoughts that urged him to make up any and every excuse for her to be summoned. However, last night changed that. Seeing her with Kiba...it just reminded him how much farther she was getting away from him.

He suppressed a sigh and tried to push Sakura from his mind, a task that had been difficult all day. But he was determined, so he focused on the incident at hand.

It was yet another occurrence of a team being sent on a mission that was far too advanced for their skill levels. He was torn with this method of what Tozu claimed was field training. There were pros and cons to it.

His own team had this happen to him long ago, back when they faced Zabuza and Haku. Only they had thought their mission 'C' rank before it quickly turned to an 'A' rank. They had somehow managed to defeat them and they had all come out better ninja than before. Sasuke had first demonstrated his Sharingan, Naruto took his first steps in manipulating the power of kyuubi within him, and even Sakura, while at the time she had not done much, Sasuke believed it was one of the many events that led her to become the renowned medic she was today. Seeing her teammates injured and not being able to do anything...it had changed her, made her start to become more focused. Not as much as her development from the chunin exams but all the same. They had all worked together as a true team.

But they had lucked out greatly. As much as Sasuke resented Kakashi for holding him back, he could not ignore his superior skills to what most of the current team leaders lacked. Many of the genin facing similar situations were not so lucky. They were losing too many. But Sasuke didn't have much pull in this. They were expected to produce a certain quota...they had to find the numbers somehow. Madara was depending greatly on the leaf village. If they failed, he would give his support to someone else and let the city crumble. Sasuke had no choice but to ensure that happened. Yes, once he wanted this city to fall, now, he felt like he was the only thing keeping it from crumbling. Though he supposed that was not what others saw.

He was hokage but either Madara did not trust him, or he thought him incompetent in deciding quality was better than quantity. But least he was able to keep Tozu, the current head of the ninja academy from keeping up his home village tradition from slaughtering their own teammates. Though again, Sasuke was not so sure if he was proud of such an accomplishment or not.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Good. I would like a full report the moment they are recovered enough."

"Yes Sasuke-kun," Karin said.

Sasuke's brow twitched at the honorific. He had been called that by nearly every girl and woman who was bold enough to think they were close to him. For the longest of times it never bothered him as they all just went ignored. However, as of late, he had found himself resenting it. Not because he didn't want to hear it, but because the suffix was never said in the voice and tone he wanted. And at that thought, Sasuke suddenly became glad Sakura had not come to report.

"You both can go now," he instructed, causing both to give a low bow before leaving.

He noticed Karin hesitate but with one dark look from him, she quickly scampered off. Karin was still not as persistent as she once had been. In fact, she was rather distant. Not that he blamed her after what he had done. And he was confident that the main reason she remained dutiful to him was because she feared him now, not liked him.

He let out a sigh and immediately tried to get back to work. The only problem was that his mind seemed to want to focus on other things. Last night had been hovering in the back of his mind all day. Lurking like some sort of ghost, Sakura had been plaguing him. And he was sick of her being there.

It was like she had a sense for it. Some sort of instinct to know exactly when it was prime time for pissing him off. Because it just so happened that the very same gods' damn woman, who had been on his mind all day long, had decided to make an appearance.

* * *

"You can't go in there!" cried the ANBU guard who she shoved away the moment he tried to stop her.

"Watch me!" she growled as she grabbed onto the double doors of the hokage's office and flung them open.

Sasuke looked less than pleased as his head shot up from his work on the desk he was sitting at, and grew even more sour when his eyes landed on her.

"Shut the door," he instructed gruffly to the ANBU trying to detain her. "Leave us to talk." He didn't want to talk but he also didn't want her making a scene and letting witnesses see it.

The doors shut swiftly as Sakura briskly walked the length of the office room. When she reached the halfway point that she usually lingered at when she came to his office, she did not even falter. Only when she was right at his desk did she stop.

Taking in one long breath she seemed to struggle to collect herself. "I need permission to leave the village and check on a possible outbreak."

Sauske's brow raised nearly to his hairline, surprised by this request. Leaning back he folded his arms across his chest and gave her a long look. "No," he said flatly, noticing the instant rigidness of her body language.

"I need to do my job," she said in a voice that was straining to hold a calm and civil tone. "I can't risk another outbreak like last year."

Sasuke let out a scoff. "Then all the more reason you should stay here and have someone else check on it. I can't risk you getting sick."

"I'm a doctor," she deadpanned. "That's part of my job. Just like any other job has its risks."

His head tilted to the side. "Nice try Sakura, but after last night, I am confident I already made myself clear. Why are you even wasting my time with this?" he questioned as he sat back up and started to riffle through some papers. "I am the hokage, I have more important things to do than humor your temper tantrums."

Her hand snatched the papers from his, causing him to look back up at her. "I'm sure you are, and doing such a great job at it as well," she said sardonically. She tossed the papers to the side of his desk and leaned down on the wooden surface. Her fingernails dug into the grain of the wood as she looked down at him. "Like seeing to it that the prison staff are treating inmates with the utmost care and basic human decency."

Sasuke gave her an inquisitive look. "What are you talking about."

Sakura hesitated. _Did he not know of Kakashi's treatment?_ She was tempted to report what she saw today but then remembered, Sasuke wouldn't care. Surely he was the reason Kakashi had been neglected. And besides, if he knew she had been to the prison, he would see to it that such errors would not occur again. It would be like Hibiki at the gate again.

"...nothing." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I want to talk about last night," she proposed quickly, not wanting to do this at all but knowing it would distract him. "I thought about what you said...about me staying here and I want to know, _when_ will I be able to leave?"

Sasuke picked up a pen from his desk, looking at it as if he was deep in thought. Casually he leaned back after a while and propped a foot up on his desk. Resting his elbow on his leg, he started spinning the pen with his fingers as he continued to look at her silently.

"I haven't decided that yet," he answered finally. "When I see it fit."

Sakura's jaw tightened. "Okay..." she drawled in a quavering voice. "Then can I at least know how I can prove myself as fit for consideration?"

"No."

"Why not?" She was quick to ask defensively. "Too worried I might actually accomplish it?"

"No," he replied calmly. "I haven't decided what will merit you as trustworthy."

"So what, you're just going to keep me in here forever?!"

"Possibly." The pen in his fingers stilled as he let his foot down and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his desk as he looked up at her. "And frankly, you're doing yourself a disservice right now with your tone and recent actions."

He titled his head to the side when all she did was glare at him.

"Are you going to tell me what occurred earlier to have you voluntarily come to my office when other times, you chose to skip out and have your work performed by others?" He asked, referring to Karin's presence during the incident report. "Or am I going to have to hear what you _attempted_ to do before coming here from someone else when they come to report your misconduct."

"..."

"Hn," he grunted at her silence. "And yet you question why I don't trust you to leave."

Her hands, which she had pressed flat on the top of his desk slid to the edge and grasped at the lip as she supported her weight. Slumping forward, her head fell down as she let out a long breath of air.

"S-sasuke," she said in a tone that was dangerously defeated. "I-I can't…"

Her head lifted slightly as she realized what she was about to do. She was about to break down in front of him. She was about to beg. And she refused to do such a thing. Straightening up, she released her hold on the desk and crossed her arms. Standing firmly and holding herself up, she looked down at him. There was a strange expression in his eyes that she was not sure how to interpret. However it shifted with her next words.

"One way or another, _Sasuke,_ " she began, throwing as much spite into his name as she could muster, "I will eventually leave this village. Keeping a bird in a cage won't make its wings disappear. Eventually, the latch to the door will be left open and it _will_ fly away."

There was a long pause as Sasuke looked back at her, his face blank of any emotion. Then, finally, the corner of his mouth curled.

“Hn,” he smirked. “I highly doubt that,” he commented, standing up and moving around the desk. “A caged bird may still have its wings,” he said, coming to a stop in front of her. He leaned down, keeping his eyes locked with hers as his hand came up to her wrist. He tapped the chakra cuff secured around her thin wrist, his fingernail causing a metallic ring to fill the air. “But a bird can’t fly if you’ve clipped their wings.” 

So had no words and even if she had, she wouldn't have been able to speak them. So she left. She had just turned around and left his office, no longer able to stand his presence.

As soon as her absence came upon him, Sasuke's head fell backwards as he let out a curse. "Fuck," he muttered, starring up at the ceiling. This was exactly why he didn't want to see her earlier. Because he knew he would just mess it up. And he had done more than that. He had royally fucked up.

He thought this was what she wanted. She wanted to call him the bad guy, so he played the bad guy, thinking it would help her sleep at night. The only problem was that he was growing tired of it and he was not sure if it really was helping her. She was dangerously close to breaking. He had heard it in her voice earlier, he thought she was going to beg. But she didn't. She mustered that strength that he overlooked for far too many years and it seemed even now he was still underestimating her.

But that determination was going to get her killed. Why could she not see that? If she could just accept things the way there were now and just do her best to keep things from becoming too bad like he had, she would survive. But her behavior now was going to get her killed one day. One wrong word to the wrong person and she would be gone. And damn her if she forced him to be the one to do it.

* * *

Sasuke had come home late and tired. After Sakura had left his office in a silent rage, he had immersed himself in paperwork, determined to overload his brain with so much work that she would finally leave his mind. It had worked but it also came with a substantial amount of exhaustion. All he wanted to do was fall onto his futon and sleep for three days. However just as he had placed kusanagi onto the stand above his dresser, he felt a familiar wild chakra approaching.

He let out a growl of frustration before flash stepping to the front door, sliding it open just as Jugo reached the engawa. "It's late," he said moodily.

"She's not in her house," Jugo reported, not needing to use names.

There was only one person that Jugo would bother reporting directly to Sasuke about.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as he grabbed the door and moved to slam it shut. He had enough of the infernal pinkett's antics and attitude for one day. He didn't want to deal with her right now. He wasn't even sure if he could, even if he wanted too.

"If she wants to deal with the consequences of breaking curfew because she needs fresh air and feels inclined to sit on a roof instead of just opening a fucking window, then that's on her. I don't care."

"But she's not on the roof," Jugo quickly replied, causing Sasuke to pause with the door halfway shut.

Sasuke's hand quickly reversed his actions and the shoji door was opened fully as he glared at Jugo. Even though he was standing in the walkway and had yet to step up onto the engawa, he was still eye level with Sasuke.

"Then where is she?"

Jugo swallowed. "I don't know," he said, slightly sounding ashamed. "She didn't come home at all today."

Sasuke straightened at that and for a long, drawn out moment, he battled within himself. He had sworn to not interfere. And with the exception of last night, he had done well since he made that promise. Let her deal with the ramifications, let her deal with the hardships on her own.

She had been relatively well behaved over the past months. But there was something about today that was different. He had seen it in her eyes, she hadn't been in a good state today. She had been emotional. And when Sakura was emotional she did things that were not always for the best for her sake.

Her earlier words from today echoed in his mind with a haunting alarm. _One way or another, Sasuke, I will leave this village._ Hibiki had told him the stunt she had pulled which had made him furious and even more committed to not interfere next time. Perhaps a couple of punishments would be good in putting some sense into her head. However...

"Shit," he said aloud as he walked forward and slammed the door shut. It was infuriatingly annoying that he couldn't just let her go. He needed to find her before someone else. Because as much as he talked and promised, he could not let her suffer the consequences. _He_ could not suffer the consequences.

Stepping down from the engawa, he began walking away from the house. With each step the gravel crunched beneath his feet. Behind him, Jugo's weight crushed the rocks as he followed behind.

"Go check the hospital," he instructed. "If she's not there check the Hyuga and Yamanaka compounds...but be discreet," he warned.

The sudden lack of heavy footsteps behind him told him Jugo had left to obey his commands. Sasuke came to a stop and closed his eyes. His mind brought up his memories, and like an algorithm, he used his memories and knowledge of her to list out the most frequent places she could be. If she was not in any of them, then he would have no other choice than to send out a search party.

He could not risk losing her. He _needed_ her.

* * *

He found her at their old training ground. Curled into a ball and in a deep, exhaustion induced sleep. Dirty track marks marked her face where tears had been shed and dried.

He let out a tired sigh as he knelt down and gently cradled her back and put his other arm under her knees before gently lifting her off the ground. This hadn't been the initial plan to deal with her when he found her. He had planned to drag her ass to the prison where she would serve the usual two days detention for breaking curfew. But of course, when he finally found her, instinct had taken over instead. Standing with her in his arms, he adjusted her slightly, checking she was still asleep before leaping into the air and making his way through the night.

His first thoughts were to just take her to his house, dump her in the spare room and go to bed himself, but pride kept him from doing that. Instead he landed on the floor of her bedroom and walked over to her bed where he lay her down.

Again his initial plan was abandoned for instinct. He was going to immediately leave but he found himself standing over her, lingering. And before he knew it, his hand was reaching out and moving a piece of hair that was on her cheek. He wasn't sure why he did this or what exactly he would do after but he didn't find out when she stirred. His hand retracted quickly away but he did not leave immediately, he couldn't.

As she moved there was a tinkling sound that attracted his attention to her hand. Clutched into the palm was a pair of shiny silver bells with a familiar red string. Carefully he sat at the edge of her bed and uncurled her fingers. He stared at the old familiar bells, curious as to how after all these years she came into possession of them.

After a moment of examination, he lightly set them onto the small table beside her bed. At the very same place he had left the medications and water early this morning when she was still passed out. It wasn't much, but somehow it brought him comfort seeing them gone. For once maybe he had done something that didn't hurt her.

This feeling had him linger just a bit longer as he looked back at her and stared down at her face. Within her mind, in the confines of her dreams and sleep cycles, his presence was unknown to her. As a result, her face was not crumbled in distaste nor lined with hatred as her features narrowed and frowned whenever she looked at him these days. Instead everything was smooth and softened. Her jaw was relaxed and her lips parted as calm breaths moved in and out of her rising chest. It was almost perfect with only the absence of the green irises that brought about a tranquility within him missing. Something within him was tempted to stay there all night, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't risk her knowing he had been easy on her. He needed to be the bad guy for her. If she rebelled only against him, she would survive and she would continue to gift him her presence. Angry a loathing Sakura was better than no Sakura at all.

* * *

He had lingered far too long as he dragged his tired feet over the threshold of his home. Through the dark, he made his way down the quiet entry hall, making for the personal section of the house. As he passed the doorway to the sitting room he paused at the open door. Slowly, he turned and altered his course to enter the dark room.

Coming to a stop in the center, he glanced out to the wide window that looked out into the still and silent streets of the Uchiha district. Calmly he walked over to a table and shifted some of the items, straightening and turning them to suit his perfectionist's eye.

"You know," he began, speaking out loud to the dark room. "You may have learned to control your chakra enough to hide it, but you're still a mouth breather." He turned his head to look in the direction of the darkest corner of the room. "It baffles me that you are even still alive if that is what you pass off as stealth, Naruto."

At his acknowledgment, a figure slowly emerged from the darkness. Despite being aware of who was present in his house, the image he was presented with was not what he was expecting to see. It was like expecting to see the sunny blue skies only to look up and see a dull overcast. His bright hair was dulled by a layer of dust from traveling and like Sasuke's, it had grown longer. No longer did he wear a head protector but instead he had tied a long bandana around his head in an attempt to control his unkempt mane. With an older face and worn look to it, he resembled the fourth hokage more than ever. And gone was the bright orange and warm hues of his clothing and instead he wore shaded darks that blended with the shadows that surrounded him.

"You look like shit," Sasuke commented after a long, drawn out examination.

Naruto let out a breathy chuckle, a part of his usual bubbly self breaking through the cloud of struggle and hardship. "Look at yourself, teme. I have been on the road, what's your excuse. I may look like shit, but you look like your need to take one. Thought you would be more happy after getting your revenge? What happened? Did your face freeze after so many angsty years or are you finding revenge wasn't the answer all along?"

Sasuke's upper lip twitched in a threatening sneer. "You should go," he warned, before turning to escape into the hall. "It was foolish of you to come here."

"I want to talk," Nauto said, his voice taking on a maturity that Sasuke had never heard or thought the unruly ex-teammate would ever be capable of exhibiting.

For a moment, Sasuke paused, letting a long silence play out which Naruto took advantage of.

"Help me," he said, his voice again one of an adult and not the immature, dreamer youth Sasuke was used to.

"I will give you to the count of five to get out of here," Sasuke replied dangerously.

"I can tell you're still miserable."

"One."

"You know this is not right."

"Two."

"Itachi never wanted this."

"Three," Sasuke barked, his brother's uttered name having struck a certain cord.

"You know Madara will destroy the world, he would see everyone enslaved."

Sasuke looked to him, his Sharingan emerging with a blood colored warning to Naruto's time. "Four."

"Will you at least protect Sakura," Naruto requested.

"..." Sasuke hesitated at this, his eyes dimming to their natural coal color as he paused. "She doesn't want my help."

"That never stopped me during the war," Naruto retorted. "She became strong and while she can defend herself, there are still other dangers. She is brave now and puts others before herself."

"Tch, yet still annoying," Sasuke muttered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave him a cold look. "Nothing," he said, moving to the hallway. "Your time is up. Leave now and I will overlook seeing you tonight. But don't think it will happen again."

"Not until you promise to keep her safe."

Naruto's stubborn voice echoed in the silence that followed. Slowly, Sasuke slanted his head ever so slightly, so that the moonlight hit the side of his face, highlighting his cheekbones with an eerie iridescent light.

"She's survived this long, hasn't she?" He said in an even tone.

There was a small exhale of relief from the blonde rogue. It was ironic how their places had changed so drastically in a year. "Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you," Sasuke muttered, stepping out of the room and leaving behind him, a strong dismissal that Naruto obeyed...for the time being.


	4. Falling to the Knees

_**Suna: One Week Ago** _

" _We followed his reported route from the last place he was seen. At first we almost missed it but after a closer look we found some signs of a scuffle a little North of Konoha. It was obvious they tried to hide it, and they did well given the extremeness of the fight." The man giving the report paused for a moment. "Kankuro put up a good fight, but there were clear signs that led us to believe he was taken captive."_

" _Who attacked him?" Temari asked._

_The scout that was reporting his findings looked to the blonde standing at the window of the room. "From what I gathered from the signs of battle and struggle, the jutsus and tactics were of those based out of the land of water."_

_There was a thoughtful pause in the room as everyone processed this information._

" _Most likely from Kirigakure," Gaara mused from his seat. His dark rimmed eyes moved up to the captain. "You may go," he dismissed._

_The ninja gave a stiff bow to the Kazekage then departed from the office. When the door was shut securely, Naruto, who had also been present for the debrief, spoke up, "Madara must be behind this if they came from Kirigakure," he theorized from where he stood next to the desk of the Kazekage, looking at the red headed occupant who was deep in thought._

" _It would not surprise me," Gaara said in his gritty voice. "The only question is where they took him and why. He has been missing for a week and there has been no contact or word of him. Not a single demand or attempt at negotiations."_

" _They are trying to keep it quiet," Temari remarked on her brother's thoughts._

_Gaara nodded. "Most likely hoping to extract information from him without us knowing," he added._

" _Do you think they took him to mist?" Temari suggested._

" _Too far," Gaara argued. "Most likely they would take him to Konoha. It would be the closest and most secure location to keep a prisoner. Konoha fell hard, but it has been rebuilt quickly and strictly due to its strategic location. Madara has made Kirigakure the capital that rules over the sovereign lands he collected in the war, but Konoha is its queen."_

" _More like a dictator with how Sasuke runs it," Temari muttered under her breath._

" _He is only doing what he is told," Naruto defended._

_Temari's sharp, aquamarine eyes glared at him. "Are you really still defending him after all he has done. What he is doing now. Have you already forgotten the last message we got from Shikamaru!? And that was six months ago, there is no telling what he had done in that time!"_

" _I'm not defending what he did, but I am saying I think things could be a lot worse. I know Sasuke, he is holding back," Naruto argued. "If we sent him a message or contacted_ _ー"_

" _Oh not this again!" Temari groaned._

" _Why not_ _ー"_

" _Naruto," Gaara interrupted. "While I appreciate that you once harbored the same opinion of me when I was in my deepest of dark moments, I unfortunately do not share your ability to see the good. Sasuke had his moment to climb out of that pit. He just doesn't want to. I allow you to refuge here and will allow refuge for anyone who wants to go against Madara, but I will not openly invite a snake into my home. Sasuke is my enemy, I do not commune with those who oppose and seek to hurt my people."_

_Naruto's lips pursed tightly in frustration. It was no wonder the Uchiha had planned a coup. No one ever gave them a chance and always held the past against them. If the past Konoha leaders had just let go of the sins of Madara and the Uchiha just let go of their pride, possibly none of this would have ever happened. There would have been no great shinobi war, there would be no impending war. Sasuke's family never would have had to be sacrificed and Sasuke himself never would have abandoned his village...his team...his friends. He himself would not be on the run...but now was not the time to feel sorry for himself._

" _If you have any opinions or ideas on how to save my brother, that does not involve your ex-teammate," Gaara continued, his voice taking on a subtle strain. "I will gladly listen to you until he is safely back."_

_He looked up to Gaara then looked to Temari. He could see the worry and strain that the temporary absence, possibly the permanent loss, of their brother was taking on them. The sand siblings had their shaky and broken past as family, but over time, they had formed a bond that was stronger than most. Naruto had seen it back when Gaara had been captured and Kankuro had been at the brink of death as poison drained the life of him until Sakura saved him. And now seeing it again, made him just as determined as he had been back then._

" _There are some tunnels that lead into the hidden leaf that most people are not aware of and I doubt any of the new leaders would have knowledge of. I can sneak through and_ _ー"_

" _Naruto, I cannot let you risk yourself for my brother. I can send one of my own to_ _ー"_

" _No, I should go. This was my village that is responsible for his captivity. I know that village better than any one of your shinobi."_

" _Naruto, that is not the same village anymore," Temari warned._

_Naruto shook his head vigorously. "I will get him back," Naruto said, standing determinedly before the two siblings. "Believe it."_

_Unfortunately, like every promise he had been making recently, he had failed to fulfill it._

* * *

_**Konoha: Present Day** _

A slow warmth was cast out across the land as the morning sun reached above the horizon and shed its light in greeting to the slumbering village. A misty fog rose up from the ground and dissipated where the rays' warmth touched and mixed with the cool air brought upon by the sun's absence throughout the night.

At the sun's arrival, the village began to sluggishly awaken. Night patrol switched with the morning shift, shopkeepers unlocked their businesses to set up, and the smell of tea and breakfast to fill the air as people readied themselves for the day before leaving their homes. As the rest of the world just began to awaken, there was one soul who had been awake long before the sun had even thought about making an appearance.

Sasuke sat cross legged on the engawa of his home facing the direction of the rising sun. He had been there since the blackened night sky began to transition into twilight. And as the sky morphed into a gradient of violet, lavender, magenta and petal pink that would take the breath away from most, it went unappreciated as his evolved eyes were shut off to the sight in meditation. The crisp morning air entered his nostrils and filled his lungs for a long breath before he released it through his mouth in a paced exhale. His breath cooled and condensed into a cloud before the sun's warmth caused it to evaporate.

As the morning progressed and the sun eventually rose high enough to stretch across the garden and kiss his skin. His numb body greedily absorbed its warmth and he began to slowly exit his meditative state. His senses began to awaken and catch the sounds of his surroundings.

First it was the trickle of the waterfall featured in the center of the koi pond of the garden, then the occasional slosh of a fish's tail as it neared the surface, and then the rustle of the dried leaves as they scattered along the ground or weakly clung to tree in which they had leafed from for the limited days they had left as the autumn progressed. All of these sounds soothed and kept his calmed mind from moving to the worries and thoughts that had brought him out here so early.

When he had finally fallen down onto his futon the night before. Sasuke's muscles had instantly relaxed as his mind slipped into the blank noncognitive peace that usually came just before sleep. However just before he was able to slip into the muchly desired state of slumber, a thought lit in his mind. And like a spark touching tinder, it was like an abrupt ignition of the rest of his mind as it fired up with numerous thoughts and realizations.

 _Naruto had been here._ Naruto had been in the village, in his house, and had even asked him for help. As if the blonde man actually thought Sasuke would agree. He couldn't help but let out a scoff at the audacity. It seemed he had been right about Naruto. The blonde really did think he could still save him. Did Naruto not realize that it was himself, who needed saving? He was the wanted refuge. There was a price on his head for being an enemy of the state...And Sasuke had just let him _go._

It was that thought that kept him up for the rest of the night. _Why had he done that?_ Had he really been that tired and exhausted? Or did his lack of satisfaction with the results of his actions really extend that far, to the point that he hadn't even thought about detaining Naruto? He hadn't even made an effort to find out what Naruto was doing there, where else he had gone, whom else he had visited. Sasuke was not so arrogant to believe Naruto would only come here for him... _Sakura_. Surely he would have gone to her too.

His eyes had shot open then and he stared up at the ceiling in the dark. Would he go to Sakura? Would he ask her for help and drag her into danger by associating himself with her? Did he not realize what would happen to her if she even was suspected of speaking with him? And if Naruto asked her, would Sakura go with him? He had gotten into Konoha without being detected, he could surely get out just as covertly. And Sasuke knew just how desperately Sakura wanted out.

The idea had him nearly jumping from his bed and rushing to her home. But then he realized Jugo would have come to him by now. And surely Naruto was not stupid enough to be ignorant of the danger he would bring to her. He would not have asked Sasuke to keep her safe if he had not meant it. They had changed over the years, all of them but it seemed somethings had lingered. Sakura was still always to be protected. Only the truth came from Naruto's mouth as honest intent was behind every action. And Sasuke...well...he was as selfish as ever.

Those were the thoughts that had kept him up and restless the rest of the night, driving him out to the cold air of early morning to meditate and clear his mind.

The sound of footsteps approaching in the stone pathway of the garden, then the light thud of someone stepping on the wooden engawa, broke the methodic sounds of nature. He felt the owner of the footsteps presence settle down onto the paneling of the deck a short, measured distance away. Sasuke released one last controlled breath before he let his eyes slowly crack open.

He was greeted by the last colors of the sunrise before everything turned to a pale blue of the clear sky above and the tranquil garden below it. It was simple but well maintained just as his mother had always kept things.

Finally, after a drawn out moment, he turned his head and looked at the figure sitting cross legged to his right. "Why are you here, Obito?"

The older Uchiha turned his head to look at Sasuke. As it rotated, the scared half of his face slowly became visible and Sasuke could not help but feel a slight discomfort at the gruesome look. Obito looked at him with a monotonous expression as the purple iris of his rinnegan contrasted starkly next to the black iris of his other eye.

"I need more tea," he said, looking back out over the garden.

"Then go to the market and get some," Sasuke suggested. "I'm not your errand boy."

There was a long pause before Obito stood and started to walk away. "I would also like more Miso as well," he said before leaving completely.

Sasuke let out a tisk of annoyance. It seemed he too was not exactly content with the results of the aftermaths of the world. Then again, Obito's goals had been to complete the eye of the moon plan, which had failed.

Sasuke had never known him before the massacre, as he was supposedly killed in action before Sasuke was even born. But he remembered hearing rumors of his oddity and peculiar nature when compared to the standard Uchiha stoicism. However that was useless information as this current Obito obviously did not match those rumors.

All the man ever did was lurk around the Uchiha compound and send him on errands. He knew Kakashi was his teammate back when his old sensei was a genin himself, but as always, Kakashi had not been one to share much with him.

Sasuke just wasn't sure what to make of the other Uchiha. It was still strange enough to comprehend that statement could even be true.

 _Other_ Uchiha _._

For the majority of his life, Sasuke had thought himself to be one of only two of his clan left. Then for a short while, he thought himself to be the only Uchiha in existence after his brother had departed from this world. By Sasuke's own hand, he made himself the last Uchiha. But it turned out that the title of last Uchiha was never his to claim at any point. Obito's surprising survival along with Madara's resurrection revoked that. It made him wonder how many others would arise, holding the Uchiha name.

Despite Obito's hermit-like behavior, expectant demands, and peculiarity, Sasuke tolerated it. They lived in separate houses and hardly spoke but there was comfort in knowing that the compound was not completely vacant but himself. It was nice to know that there was yet another Uchiha in the world. Kin, no matter how distant and strange they were. It made him feel less alone. And try as he might to deny it. He and Obito had lived lives that were quite parallel to each other. They were not identical but the pain and disappointment of how things turned out were certainly the same.

He hated to admit it, but that same reason and desperation to not be the last was attached to Madara as well. As much as Sasuke disliked and questioned Madara's world, having the name Uchiha being revived was enticing. Because when it came down to it, being alone was Sasuke's greatest fear. It had been his motivator for revenge. To take out what caused his loneliness.

And it was his motivator now. He clung to the things which erased the loneliness from his mind. Things and people.

* * *

Sasuke found himself sitting in the high tower of the hokage's office as usual when Suigetsu came in unannounced as he always did. Sasuke did not even break from his paperwork until the shark-nin had sat down in one of the empty chairs set up in front of his desk and propped his feet up on the expensive mahogany surface as if he owned the place.

Sasuke stamped a document with the hokages seal then signed it before nudging Suigetsu's feet on the surface of his desk with the same pen. Suigetsu gave a loud protest to which Sasuke threw the pen out at him in response. Suigetsu barely dodged it as it flew past his ear with the same lethality as a kunai.

"Oi, watch it," Suigetsu protested again. "You're going to take someone's eye out!"

"Keep your filthy feet off my desk then, otherwise you will lose much more than an eye," Sasuke warned, tossing his finished work into a tray full of other finished papers. He leaned back and gave Suigetsu an unhappy glare. "What do you want?"

Suigetsu gave him a grin. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or maybe the wrong bed altogether. Seriously," he emphasized, "you need to get laid or something."

Sasuke gave him a dangerous look which only brought out an eye roll from the other man. "What do you want?" Sasuke repeated. "I have stuff to do."

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders. "It's been awhile since i've seen you, thought we could catch up like old friends."

"We're not friends."

"Tomato, potato, potato, tomato" Suigetsu sing-songed, his cheery tune, causing Sasuke to grit his teeth in annoyance. The Uchiha didn't even bother to correct the imbecile of his verbal faux pas. "Anyways," Suigestu continued, his face becoming mischievous. "Saw that cute doctor teammate of yours the other day."

"Congratulations," Sasuke monotoned surreptitiously as he sat up and started to click through his computer. "What brain headed injury did you get that you had to go to the hospital for."

"Oh, I didn't see her at the hospital, I saw her at the prison." He watched Sasuke carefully, grinning satisfactory when Sasuke stilled, his finger paused mid scroll on the mouse pad.

After a moment, Sasuke's head whipped around and his stony face glared at Suigetsu threateningly. "What the hell was she doing there?" he questioned. He hadn't heard of any reports of her causing a ruckus. "She doesn't have access there."

"Thought so too," Suigetsu said. "I was in the front office when she was checking out. Thought it was odd so I took a look at the paperwork myself and it was legit. Had her name on it and everything and I figured you had a change of heart. Given your reaction, I am led to believe that maybe that paperwork was not as legitimate as it seemed." He took one look at the Uchiha's face and laughed mirthfully. "Thought so."

Sasuke frowned. "What exactly was she summoned there for?"

"She was supposed to just fix up that Suna captive that was brought in for holding until Madara arranged for him to be transported to the capital." He paused for a moment, again watching Sasuke very closely. "Now, I am not accusing her of anything, she was just doing her job. But I just found it a bit peculiar that someone of her...lets say questionable status of loyalty, had access to such a high profile captive. If I were you, I would make sure she understands the confidentiality clause in that paperwork she signed."

There was a long pause as Sasuke tried to understand what exactly Suigetsu's motive was. Suigetsu was one of the few in his close circle, but he would be foolish to trust him fully. Jugo yes, Karin maybe, but Suigetsu? Hell no. Sure he followed orders and worked well but only when things were to his benefit. And right now, Sasuke was trying to figure out if he was telling this because of what he claimed or was he testing Sasuke himself. All the while, the question of how such a thing could have occurred swirled in his mind as well. Who exactly wrote out the summons? And how could such a break in protocol happen?

 _Naruto_ , the name popped into his head and there was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Was this Naruto's doing? Naruto had asked him for help. But help for what and who else had he asked to help him? Who was he working with? He knew Gaara and Naruto had become close friends during the war. And it just so happened that Gaara's brother was currently being held captive with Konoha walls.

 _Coincidence_? Sasuke did not think so.

Sasuke was deep in thought, tapping his knuckles against the surface of his desk at a pensive tempo. Straightening up he looked at Suigetsu sternly. "I want you to find out who wrote that paperwork," he instructed. "I want to know where this oversight in protocol happened. Understood?"

Suigetsu let out an amused laugh. "Yeah, I got it."

Sasuke nodded and gave his hand a wave of dismissal.

Suigetsu stood but did not immediately leave. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a USB drive and tossed it onto the desk in front of him. "I took the liberty of pulling the video feed already." Sasuke's dark eyes flickered down to the USB and slowly picked it up. "You might be interested in seeing that." He turned to leave but paused, twisting his head to look at Sasuke who looked straight back at him. "Don't worry I already deleted the master copy. That's the only footage that's left."

Sasuke's brow twitched causing Suigetsu to face him fully, a glinting look in his lavender eyes.

"I may be crass and cruel but i'm not blind. You always hesitated when it came to her whenever we ran into your old team." He turned around and started to walk out of the room. "I like you Sasuke, at least more than Gramps Uchiha that is. But trust me when I say this-" he looked back to Sasuke with a serious look- "she may be hot, but that one is trouble. You need to get her under control...if you want to keep her around that is. I will keep my mouth shut now, but remember, I'm a lone shark, I don't go down with the ship. If it comes down to it, I will say whatever I need to keep myself afloat. Get your house into order."

When the door shut behind Suigetsu, Sasuke stared at it for a long moment. Finally, he turned to his computer. Pushing the USB into the port, he waited for the file to pop up before a series of videos popped up, documenting every moment and movement Sakura took from the time she approached the prison building entrance to when she left it with the guard walking alongside her. With each new clip and angle caught by the series of cameras she had passed, his hands tightened and clenched to the point that when he finished the final shot, blood was seeping out from the crescent moon cuts created by his nails.

His entire body was shaking when he stood. But his anger kept him up as he walked into the center of the room. Biting his thumb he slammed his palm down with a great force. Smoke erupted from the impact and as it cleared, two summons were on the floor before him, the scaled one with its tongue flicking out of its mouth while the feathered one clicked its beak before they both looked up at him obediently.

"Watch her," he instructed succinctly, it was obvious that Jugo was not enough to keep her actions in check and there was no telling what she would do between now and the time he could come to the bottom of all of this.

* * *

Sakura sat at her desk with her fingers drumming across its metal surface, her nails causing a metallic 'ting' with each wave of her tapping fingers. Beneath the desk her knee bounced as her restless body tried to expel the pent up energy she was not using. She had slept through most of the day, waking up in the late afternoon disoriented and confused as to how she had gotten into her bed. She remembered being at the old training grounds from her genin years, she remembered laying down exhausted from exerting herself in solo training, and she shamefully remembered breaking down as everything that had happened overwhelmed her. However she did not remember walking home or getting into bed.

She put it off as a measurement of just how overwhelmed she was. To the point that she was experiencing fatigued inspired amnesia. No longer bothered with the mystery of how she got home, she pulled herself out of bed and readied herself for work.

She was covering the third shift which normally she did not mind. However, today she was finding it difficult to cope with, after so much from the previous day. Day shift at the hospital was busy and rapid paced. It was perfect for distraction and staying busy enough to not be able to think about other problems outside of the OR. But the evening and night shifts were different. There were less groups of patients coming in and out. Less traffic of visitors and administrators. Occasionally on a full moon the night shift would be hectic and non stop but this was not one of those times. It was dead. They were barely at minimum occupation for patients and only a few were in serious condition.

Thus Sakura's mind was not provided with any distraction from what had happened yesterday. She was at a loss. Kakashi was in a better situation now, but how long would that last? Who would continue to make sure he was okay? And then Kankuro. What did she do with that information? She couldn't just forget about it. If he did not get out if there he would most likely be treated like Kakashi...or worse.

She picked up a pen and started to tap it against her desk as she looked at the clock. It was barely half past eight. Letting out a curse she dropped the pen and stood up, her body no longer able to stay still as she began to pace and chew on her thumb nail. She needed to do _something_...anything. But what? What could she possibly do?

She was torn. It's not like she could just break him out. The moment she stepped out of the hospital she would be cuffed and limited. And anyone who wasn't restricted in this city wouldn't help her. Kankuro was brought in for questioning but for what? She could possibly ask Ino but as close as they were, they didn't talk about the dark tasks of their jobs. Firstly because they didn't want to, but mostly because of the risk of punishment. Sakura couldn't put Ino in that position, her mother needed her, the Yamanaka clan needed her. Speaking of family, _did Gaara even know his brother was captured?_

She let out a long sigh and collapsed back into her office chair. Laying her head down on her desk, she stared blankly at the cabinet file pushed against the wall next to her desk. There was a wilting fern on top of it with a pattern of little slug silhouettes painted on the pot. A small gift that Ino had given her in recognition of her birthday when it had quietly passed by in the spring. Sai had painted the pot beck before he began carrying out missions for their new overlord. It was simple but it had warmed her heart. It had been the same day when Naruto's note had appeared in her room as well, informing her that he was still alive. Those two gestures had given her the initiative to carry on. Reminding her that not all was lost.

She smiled fondly at the little slug pattern, thinking of the thoughtfulness that Sai had put into it. And then it hit her, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

Standing up, she quickly moved to her door and peeked out of the hall. It was late enough in the evening that the busy hours of the usual hustle and bustle of the day shift had settled long ago. Content that no one was doing their rounds and that any patient within the same corridor was sleeping, Sakura shut her office door and locked it. Looking around frantically, she tried to think out her full plan before setting it into motion.

First she went to her desk. Grabbing a piece of paper she dug around until she found a pen then paused. Pen hovering over the blank sheet, she tried to mentally formulate what needed to be said. After a moment, she scribbled down a quick note using the code used between the allied nations during the war. It was old and would perhaps be easily decoded, but it was all she had.

Once she finished the message, she rolled it up tightly and performed a quick sealing jutsu for extra security. Turning around to the center of her small office she began pushing aside the extra chairs until she had cleared enough space.

Kneeling down, she took in a deep breath as she tried to ignore her thundering heart. Until now, her actions, while displeasing to Sasuke, had been nothing but tantrums when compared to the rebellion she was about to commit. Even her actions yesterday with Kakashi she felt could be forgivable and seen as harmless when backed with intention. However, this...this was blatant defiance and an act of treachery to the new governing reign. She could be imprisoned indefinitely just as Kakashi or even executed regardless of her skills and contributions to the hospital.

She bit down on her thumb, letting the pain of her teeth breaking skin distract her from any chance of backing out. Releasing her thumb she let her palm slap down onto the tile flooring of her office in a summoning jutsu.

"Katsuyu-sama," Sakura addressed the small version of the slug in a polite, but urgent tone. "I need you to deliver this message to Gaara of the sand." She held out the small scroll which Katsuyu absorbed into herself for safe keeping.

"Yes, mistress."

Sakura paused for a moment at the address. It was a familiar way in which Katsuyu spoke, but never to her. Tsunade had been the mistress. Sakura swallowed down thickly and gave Katsuyu a grateful nod. "Thank you. And be careful."

"Yes, thank you my lady." Again another title which was familiar but not when directed at her. Katsuyu looked as if she was about to leave but then paused. "Mistress," she said in a concerned politeness. "Are you okay?"

Sakura could not fashion a response for that question. She knew the answer. It was no, she was not okay. She was far from it. But there was no time to think of herself, others were in much worse conditions and situations than herself. So she nodded, doing her best to look convincing.

"As long as that message gets to Gaara I will be," she replied.

The teal slug disappeared after that comment in a puff of smoke and Sakura fell back onto the floor. She let herself fall down to the ground as a sigh of relief escaped her. It wasn't much but it was something. Perhaps the start of many somethings. Unfortunately only time would tell had Sakura was not sure how much time she had left.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when the summon came. Sakura was busy checking on the unit that had been ambushed the previous day. One of them had finally woken for a short half hour before falling back asleep and she had been monitoring them since. Currently Sakura was standing in the dim room, quietly making notes and looking at each of the cell members charts, distracting herself from trying to figure out how long it would take Katsuyu to travel to Suna. The slug summon had many honorable attributes. She was faithful and diligent, jovial and friendly, however speed was not among them. It wasn't like she was as-for lack of a better word-sluggish as a normal slug, but still, she was not exactly as quick as other summons.

A knock at the patient room door had Sakura turning away from the chart to find a nurse standing at the doorway and peering in.

"Doctor Haruno?"

Sakura hung the chart back up at the end of the sleeping patient's bed and walked over to where the light spilled in from the hallway. "Yes, what is it?" she responded in a quiet tone so as not to disrupt the patients.

"Hokage-sama has sent a request that you go to his office immediately."

For a heart stopping second, Sakura felt an ice cold chill run down her spine. "Did he say why?" she asked, trying to keep the racing adrenaline from effecting her voice.

The nurse shook her head. "No, but we did send a message to him about the team member from the ambush who had woken. Maybe he wants to know if they have said anything," the nurse suggested helpfully.

A wave of relief washed over her, erasing her worry. Of course, he _would_ be nagging her about such things at this hour. And when the hour of time hit her and she became more aware of the lateness, she dared to be annoyed at him. What the hell was he even doing up at this hour?

Sakura nodded. "Yes, thank you." Sakura replied. "I will head over there as soon as I am finished."

The nurse nodded, looking relieved that she would not have to be sending a note of rejection or herself over to give the report. Sakura did not do it often, she didn't care for putting her staff in such a position, because she knew how much they dreaded it. Except maybe Karin who volunteered herself to go in Sakura's stead, though she wasn't sure why. The woman didn't seem infatuated like before but it saved Sakura from seeing him, so she didn't question Karin's motive much. Sakura only resorted to sending others when she was really annoyed with him. Which at the moment she was, but she didn't have it in her heart to send someone alone at such a late hour. So tonight she would force herself to go.

However, she would take her sweet time getting there.

* * *

An hour later, Sakura was walking through the dimmed hallway that led to the hokage's office. As she approached the door she could see no light coming through the crack by the floor.

_Did he leave?_

Initially she was annoyed. Why bother summoning her when he wouldn't even be there _._ But the fact that she now didn't have to deal with him softened her up and she turned to head back to the hospital. But she was halted as the low rumble of her name sounded from the other side of the door.

"Sakura."

She hated the way his voice saying her name made her feel. She had once loved it. Those three syllables escaping his lips made her heart flutter and leap with joy. Now, she was filled with dread usually. But tonight there was a danger in his tone that put her at unease.

She turned back to face the door and grabbed the handle before slowly cracking one of the heavy double doors open just enough for her to slip in.

The only light being produced came from the limiting blue light that glowed from his computer screen on the desk. The square of light was reflected in the dark glass of the expanding window of the tower, giving her a silhouette of the tall chair and long desk that was positioned in front. Sakura could not see anything past the desk, it was just a dark void between where she stood and the edge of the desk. Normally she would be able to navigate blindfolded through the familiar room after all the time she had spent here during her genin years and especially when her mentor occupied this office. However, all those years did not matter as she found herself unable to move when her eyes focused on the looming face of the person seated in the chair.

Sasuke's face was cast in a haunting illumination, half of it visible while the other half remained shadowed. Over the years, Sakura had seen so many emotions that dwelled on the angry side of the spectrum being expressed by his sharp features. Anger, fury, hatred, animosity, annoyance….She had thought she had seen them all.

She had thought wrong.

It was like looking at rage in human form. She could see it in the way his muscles strained within his jaw as his body sat rigid in the chair. The blood vessel that was protruding on his forehead was a good indication of the rage that was bubbling within his veins. But the biggest manifestation of his fuming mood was the underlining of the sharingan pattern that his usual pitch black eyes opaquely hid.

When she made no move to step away from the safety of the threshold, his clenched hand rose in the air and beckoned her forward. Obediently her feet carried her closer, but she was unsure if it was out of fear or him using his Sharingan on her, that compelled her to move. Either way, she found herself standing before him, his dark eyes penetrating as they looked up at her, the whites of his eyes taking on an unnaturally pearlescent hue from the light of the screen.

Swallowing down the bile that rose in the back of her throat, Sakura mustered enough bravery to speak. "You do realize that I have patients to monitor, right? The squad member hardly woke up three hours ago and could hardly even open his eyes let alone speak. What do you–"

"Sit," he said, ignoring her words.

The snap in his monosyllabic instruction caused her to reach out into the dark until she felt the armrest of one of the chairs positioned in front of the desk. She lowered herself as she suppressed a sigh of annoyance.

"Can't this have waited until the morning? I wasn't able to talk with the patient fully beforeー"

"This isn't about your patients or the hospital."

Again, Sakura's mind went straight to the message she had sent. She swallowed. "What is this about then?" She said slowly.

Sasuke's head seemed to tilt inquisitively at the caution in her voice. As he surveyed her, she kept herself still, doing her best to look guilt free.

 _He doesn't know_ , she assured herself. How could he possibly know?

After a drawn out moment in which her heart thundered in her chest, Sasuke finally reached up and turned his computer monitor so that she could see the screen. The sudden brightness blinded her for a moment, causing her to squint until her eyes adjusted and she could focus on the screen. It took her a moment to register what it was. A grainy clip from a cctv camera of someone walking up some stairs and entering a building. First she recognized the building as the prison entrance. But with the black and white coloring eliminating shading the unique colors that distinguished her, it took her a moment longer to realize the person in the feed was herself.

It took everything in her not to let out a sigh of relief. This is what he had an issue with. Her going to the prison. This she could easily defend and handle.

She looked away from the screen, her eyes straining to make out his face as he was now behind the blinding computer light. Boldly, she leaned forward and pulled the cord of his desk lamp to help illuminate the room more. As relieved as she was, it still unnerved her to be sitting in such a dark vicinity with only him. Especially when she could not clearly see where exactly he was or register every movement of his. If she was going to antagonize and piss him off, she wanted to know when to stop pushing his limits.

He blinked several times from the sudden light, the yellow light of the lamp making him look more human than unearthly like before. Sitting back in her chair, Sakura glanced back to the looping image of her entering the prison before looking back at him.

"And what exactly is the problem?" She challenged. "I was given a summons that specifically requested I attend to a patient. I was just following orders."

"You know you shouldn't have that kind of security access," he responded sharply. "You should have known it was a mistake."

"Who am I to question orders?" She said innocently. "Seems to me you should be questioning who wrote that request. Shouldn't they be the ones coming to your office at one in the morning, not me?"

"And who gave you the order?" Sasuke pressed.

Sakura looked at him incredulously. It was as if he thought _she_ had something to do with the mistake. "I don't know," she defended. "It's not my job to know, just carry out what is ordered. I was told to go to the prison and heal him enough to survive an interrogation."

"And is that all you did?"

 _Kakashi._ There was no point in denying it. He wouldn't have asked if he already knew. He just wanted to see if she would deny it or admit it. She looked him straight in the eye, the memory of Kakashi's state refreshing in her mind and causing any unease or fear of her ex-teammate to vanish.

"If you want me to apologize for what I did then you are going to be rotting in your grave still waiting before I even consider feeling remorseful," she seethed. "You may not give a fuck about that man any more, but you could at least be decent enough to give him the basic necessities! Where is your respect!? He trained you, he gave you chidori, he taught you how to wield your own blood line for gods' sake! You wouldn't be capable of half of what you are now if it weren't for him and that was how you repay him?" Angry tears were welling up in her eyes now. "You starved him, let disease and infection run rampant through his body, provided him with nothing but a bucket of rancid water to wash himself with!? How the fuck can you even look at yourself in the mirror!"

As Sakura unleashed on him, Sasuke sat silently as he took in the information that she was relaying to him. He had no knowledge of the extent of Kakashi's condition. Yes, he had watched the video feed of Sakura helping him, grooming him, healing him, feeding him. But in all honesty, he had not been focused on his mentor. And even if he had, the black and white filming of them in an already darkened place would have made it difficult to pick up on his condition. Yes he had noticed Kakashi looked weak but not to what Sakura was describing, not to near death. Nor was he aware of the conditions of his living quarters.

"I didn't know."

"...and he didn't evenー" Sakura cut her rant off mid sentence. For a long moment it was silent as she stared down at him. At one point in her rant she had stood up without even realizing it. His demeanor had also changed, becoming less arrogant and harsh. Now he looked confused and even somber as he stared down at his entwined hands resting on the desk pad. "Whatーwhat did you just say?" she asked in confusion.

He looked up from his hands. "I didn't know he was being treated as such."

Sakura looked at him in bewilderment. "How on earth could you not have known?" she said skeptically. "You're the one calling the shots!"

Sasuke gave her a satirical look. "Do you honestly think my priorities would be overseeing individual prisoners when I have an entire village to run?"

She didn't respond and he let out a scoff.

"Kakashi and I have our own warring mindsets, but believe me when I say, torturing and mistreating Kakashi was not part of a battle plan on my behalf. I didn't even know he was still in that section, no one is supposed to be there except for temporary occupants. When the renovations were completed for the first sector, he was supposed to be moved with all of the other prisoners."

He watched as her green eyes moved back and forth, searching his face for any kind of lie or deception. And he let her, he rarely allowed it, but he lifted the mask of indifference he usually wore and let her see that this was honest truth.

"However," he continued, his face tightening, "that does _not_ excuse your actions."

"And what was I supposed to do? Just leave him there? He is my sensei...he _was_ your sensei."

"Well I can tell you what you shouldn't have done. Or better yet I could show you an exemplar of what not to do." He gestured toward the monitor which Sakura did not even look at, she just continued to glare at him with a long, hard expression. Sasuke let out a tired sigh. "You could have just come to me."

Sakura let out an incredulous laugh. "As if you would help him. You only help yourselfー"

His hand slammed down on the table. He was irritated and angry, but he was not exactly sure which reason was fueling those reasons more. Her annoying habit to defy and constantly counter him. Or the discredit she gave him. Did she really think him so out of touch with humanity that he was incapable of giving her help if she asked for it? Had he not tried to prove that he wanted what was best for her in the past? Granted he had written her off and told her not to come begging but still...

"Well if it saves me the headache of cleaning up your mess," he said as calmly as he could, "then yes, it does help me and I would have done something. But even despite that, I would have still done it forー" he was cut off by the flapping of wings.

They both turned as a hawk alighted on a stand near the window that Sakura had not even noticed was open earlier. These days she was so used to feeling a coldness when in close proximity with Sasuke she had not even taken note of the chilly breeze that wafted through the open pane. From its beak hung a limp object, most likely an unlucky prey. Given the dimness of the room, Sakura could not make out what kind of unfortunate creature had become dinner.

Sasuke stood and walked over to the hawk and Sakura watched as he turned his back to greet the bird and interact with it for a moment. She heard the bird give out a squawk as it dropped whatever it had in its mouth into Sasuke's outstretched hand. For a moment he seemed to be examining whatever it was that was deposited to him. And then his body froze. It was like the physical temperature dropped several degrees as his entire demeanor shifted and he turned around to look at her.

First it was his body that twisted, then his head slowly turned, his face angled towards the floor as his long bangs fell into his eyes. But then his chin rose slightly and when his face became more visible, Sakura found herself staring into his bloody budding irises of his mangekyou. Earlier he was the embodiment of rage, now, he was wrath.

Sakura had heard once that certain predators could not see their prey unless they moved. While she knew this did not apply to any stage of the sharingan, she could not help but resort to cling to any type of survival she had. Therefore, as Sasuke stood and stared directly at her, Sakura did not dare move nor question the change of his demeanor. Even if she wanted to speak, she couldn't. She did not even dare spare the movement it took to breath.

He took three prowling steps towards his desk then tossed whatever had been delivered by his hawk onto the top. Sakura's eyes barely managed to look away from his daunting stare to look at what it was. The moment she recognized the gastropod looking at her before dissipating into a puff of smoke, an ice cold trickle ran down her spine as goosebumps rose across her skin. As the smoke disappeared Sakura kept her eyes pinned on the spot of his desk that Katsuyu had been just moments ago. Then she heard the distinct sound of paper being unrolled and she hesitantly lifted her gaze to Sasuke's hands that were grasping onto her message as his bloody red stare scanned over her scrawled message.

She swallowed. "So Jugo wasn't enough? You have your summons following me around and watching my every move?" she tried and failed to keep the uneasy influx of her voice composed. Clutching her hands together to keep them from shaking, she hardened her face and looked up at him. Sakura knew that no matter what she said at this point would not help but it was instinctual self preservation to defend herself.

Sasuke's head tilted in a hawkish movement. "Well it seems like you gave me no choice." He held up the piece of paper as he spoke.

"What, I can't send a letter to a friend without getting you to proofread it?" She said. Switching from defensiveness to denial. "Do I not get any privacy in this gods' damnedー"

Sasuke let out an enraged growl that would make even a tiger cower in fear as he grabbed the edge of his desk and upturned it. His hawk summon let out an unsettled screech as it fluttered its wings and escaped the disruption through the window. The sharp crack of wood sounded along with the percussed crash of his computer smashing on the floor and the contents of his desk breaking and scattering as they hit the tile floor with a final crescendo to his outlash. Paper fluttered around and settled, leaving only Sasuke's heavy breathing to fill the silence.

Sakura, who had curled herself onto her chair in alarm, clung to the arm rests as she stared up at him, frightened by the swirling aura of the chakra that seeped out of him due to his anger. For a long fearful moment, Sakura was worried that perhaps the rumors of him breaking free of the curse seal were false, and that soon she would see inky flames begin to spread across his pale skin. Only this time there would be no wrapping her arms around him and calming him like she had when they were twelve.

There were no inked flames or activated seals, but that did not lessen the danger of him. "Don't you dare try to play innocent with me Sakura!" he threatened. "How stupid are you to think me ignorant or foolish enough to not memorize a former enemies coded messaging system. Do you not know understand the power of the sharingan? Do I need to remind you of that!?"

She flinched as the memory of the last time she had been trapped in such vivid imaginations of his genjutsu that she ended up with PTSD. Immediately her head shook violently from side to side in response.

"Are you sure? Because you do not seem to understand your actions."

She looked up at him, her heart pounding in her chest as her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. "What else would you expect me to do?" she finally managed to answer, desperate for an answer because for a while now, she had felt at a loss.

It was the response. Sasuke's eyes bulged, enraged and unhinged as he stepped towards her. In an instant he was looming over her. His hands clasping at the back of the chair next to her shoulders as he let out a snarl. "I don't think you seem to understand the severity of what you have just done!" he screamed down at her, his voice was enraged but pitched with panic. "Do you have any idea what would have happened had it not been my summons that intercepted?" She opened her mouth but Sasuke did not allow her to utter a syllable. "Mine are not the only ones preying upon and intercepting within that dimension. I sent my summons as a precaution but I never-" he broke off for a moment as his entire body shook and he tried to gain control of himself.

He could feel his eyes burning with a need to release and use his bloodline abilities. And as he looked down at her, ignorant of the consequences that could result from this, and foolish to believe there were no other options in her actions, he was tempted. Tempted to put her under a spell of delusion where she was complacent and obedient. Or could trap her in a torturous cycle until she was so broken that she would not even remember a life before all of this misery.

But as forceful as that inclination was, he just could not do it. He had no use for a broken shell of what she was. He didn't want her to become a mindless minion that he forced into submission. It wouldn't be right and he would regret it. He had enough things to forgive himself of, and that was not something he wished to add to his list of unforgivables.

"S-sasuke you're scaring me," she stammered, breaking him free of his thoughts.

"Good," he replied, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. "Because I am done being nice. If that is what I have to do to get you to comply then so be it."

His head tilted as a glint flashed in his eyes that caused Sakura to avoid eye contact and stare at his chest, no longer willing to risk looking into his sharingan in his current state. She had prided herself in knowing how to push Sasuke's buttons but it seemed she had toed the line too much and found herself one too many steps over that limit.

"You want to be a big girl and run a rebellion?" he questioned with a lethal tone that made her shiver. "Then you get to suffer the consequences."

"If you put me in jail, who will run your hospital?" her words sounded bold, but it was more out of a frail attempt to save herself. Because despite what she claimed in the past, she never thought Sasuke would actually go through with it. However now….

Sasuke made a sound that almost sounded sympathetic. "Oh, I don't have to worry about that," he responded. "I think you are forgetting how this new world works, Sakura. _You_ may not be easily spared, but your father…"

Sakura's eyes flashed up to meet his, a disbelief painted over her face which was absorbed by worry as she realized he was serious. "S-Sasuke," she stammered as her head moved from side to side. "Please, y-you can't. He is all I have left."

Sasuke frowned slightly at her words but he refused to accept that they bothered him as much as they really did. "Actions have consequences," he hissed.

She felt as if she was going to throw up as his words brought a sickened feeling and churned at the pit of her stomach. Suddenly she broke into a cold sweat as she fought to keep down the contents of her stomach and her body began to tremble. The bitter taste of bile had her swallow thickly and the acrid taste had tears coming to her eyes as well as the panic that was quickly settling in with her symptoms.

She tried to hold it in. She tried to stay calm as she began to hyperventilate, she became dizzy and all sense was lost. It started out as a choke that turned into a sob.

"Sasuke, don't," she managed to request, turning her head from side to side. "Leave him out of this, he didn't doーit's not fairーi'm the one to blame not him. Punish me."

He grit his teeth, trying to steel himself and ignore the welling tears in her eyes. He had always hated it when she cried. "You know how this works, Sakura," he began, straightening up and turning away from her as he spoke. "There is a reason why your _friends_ do what they are told...because they know the consequences. They have suffered the consequences _. You_ however I have been too lenient with." He turned back to look down at her sitting in the chair, her hands wrapped around her legs as she bit down on her lip to try and keep from crying out. "I thought I was doing you a favor, I thought you would understand and accept but all you have done is spit in my face and disregard my generosity. You have pushed me to my limit of forgiveness and crossed a line. If you are not punished properly how will you ever learn?"

 _Don't come begging to me when you need help._ Those were the words he once told her but until now she had never given them a thought. She had never foreseen herself doing such a thing. But now... The dam broke and the tears began to fall. He said not to beg when she needed help, but she didn't need help, she needed mercy.

Shakely, she crawled from the chair until she was on the floor, kneeling in front of him. She looked up at his blurry figure, construed by the tears that were nearly blinding her now. "S-sasuke, please," she begged.

Never did she think she would sink so low. She had thought herself already at the most despicable point possible. But right now, she was having a severe reality check. She was so far from her lowest point. She was dangling over a bottomless pit with only an unfurling rope to keep her from plummeting down. A rope in which Sasuke had his sharp katana grazing against the fraying safety line.

"Please, don't do this. I need him safe, I need to keep him safe. I promised myself I wouldn't fail him where I failed my mother." She wiped at her tears. "You intercepted the letter before it got to anyone. I promise I won't try anything again, I will keep quiet, I willー" She fell forward and placed her forehead onto the ground at his feet. "Please...please...I will do anything. I willー"

Her rambling words were cut off when she took in a surprised intake of breath. Sasuke had kneeled down before her and had lifted her head until she was upright again. Her wet lashes blinked several times as she took in a staccatoed breath. Sniffing and breathing, she stared back at him as he cradled her head, his hands grasping on either side of her face as he examined her closely with a grim look on his face.

Sasuke stared at her with his red eyes and their flowered pattern moving back and forth as he took her in. His thumb moved to wipe at the tumbling tears on her cheeks and then suddenly his head leaned forward and touched itself to hers.

Sakura, having already been too shocked to move before, froze as his forehead came to press against hers. She heard him breath in deeply and his scarlet irises were closed off from her as he closed his eyes. Stiffly she remained frozen, unsure as to what he was doing or what to do herself.

Sasuke breathed her in, taking solace in the feel of Sakura so near. As he lingered and stayed connected, peace came to his mind, soothing his rage, filling the emptiness, giving him feeling as serenity seeped into his mind. He could feel his Sharingan receding, dimming down as the nerves of his body relaxed. This...this is what her presence did to him. This was why he needed her. This is why he did what he did. Because without her, chaos and rage coursed through his blood and ruled mind. His body felt lonesome and empty. His life felt purposeless. But there was something about her that made him feel something he hadn't in a very long time. Home.

His eyes slowly opened as he pulled slightly away but not far, he left only a couple of inches between them as he looked her in the eyes. Any trace or tinge of red hue from his Sharingan had been blacked out by the inky color of his natural born eye color.

"Stop fighting, stop being foolish. Sakura, I need you to do this for me," he requested. "I need you to stop this. I need you to just...just give in. Accept this new life and this new world. And you can keep those you have left safe, I will keep you safe. But I am not a god, I am just a man."

Sakura was not sure of what to make of his words. Had she not watched his mouth speaking them, she would have not believed what her ears had heard. Sasuke was always prideful of his power...but to admit he was limited in power...

For a long moment. Sasuke worried that she would refuse. But then, slowly, her head nodded in his hands which were still clasped to her face. He couldn't help but smile, small and gentle. The relief was so welcomed that he missed the look she gave him at his reaction.

His hand ran down the side of her hair tenderly, "thank you," he uttered, his voice sounding very much like the boy who had uttered those words to her at the start of all of this. Years ago on a dark night next to a stone bench on the side of the road.

Petting the side of her head he got caught up in the moment. He wasn't sure if it was from an intoxication from being so close to her or if it was an overdose from the prolonged exposure of her tonight. Or maybe it was just the lateness, he was tired and not thinking. Whichever it was, he was not in his right mind when he did it.

Sakura watched as his gaze dropped from the top of her face to stare intently, almost transic, at her lips. And then he moved forward and she finally found herself able to move. She jerked away from him, falling back onto the floor and catching herself with her hands. Her legs scooted her across the floor until she hit the sharp corner of the chair's seat she had been sitting in.

Her movement snapped him out of whatever stupor he was in and he quickly stood. Stepping back and straightening up he looked at her with a sorrowful expression before he cleared his throat and masked his face. He was grateful for the dimness of the room to cover the color rising his face from the humiliation of both what he tried to do and the rejection, unsure of which one stung more.

"You can go now," he dismissed, moving to turn away but paused when she did not immediately move.

"W-what about my dad?" she asked hesitantly as her body shifted awkwardly.

There was a long silence. He didn't like being a hypocrite nor wanted her to think his threats were empty...at least not this one because he needed to make sure that she actually stayed in line. "Your father will remain unharmed," he assured her. "But there will be a consequence to this," he said. "I cannot overlook this…"

Sakura nodded, a look of relief and the smallest glint of gratitude reflected in her face.

He turned back to his mess and started to pick up papers and pens. After a few minutes he heard Sakura finally stand but he forced himself to continue to focus on the fanned paperwork, waiting for the sound of the door. But it never came. Instead to his surprise, Sakura kneeled down beside him and began to pick up the scattered sheets, he didn't question it.

They worked in silence, up righting his desk and stacking papers. Sasuke put his monitor and the tower of his computer on his desk though he wasn't sure it would work anymore. It was something he would find out later. Instead he turned back to find Sakura tossing the last of the soaked tissues she had used to clean up the spilled bottle of ink from the floor, a black stain seeping into the carpet that he knew no amount of dabbing or cleaning would fix.

He looked at the clock. "When was your shift ending?"

Sakura looked at the clock as well, a look of surprise at the length of time that had passed. "In about three hours," she replied. "I should head back now."

"I will walk you," he said, taking a step towards the door. "It is after curfew and you don't need to be delayed from returning if a patrol were to stop you."

"No that's not…" she drifted off when she took in his face and nodded though she did not look pleased.

* * *

It was silent and awkward the entire walk back. And it was not until they reached the entrance that the silence was broken.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, his tone holding a gentle lull. "I don't just believe in punishment for bad behavior. Rewards can be earned. Finding a place in this world is not so bad. Some good can come from obedience." She raised a brow as if to challenge that statement. "If you could prove yourself trustworthy, I can arrange for you to have visiting rights...you could see Kakashi on a regular basis...to make sure and see that I will keep my word. I promise he won't be mistreated again."

"That's not a reward, Sasuke, that's bribery," she replied. "Just a trait of a corrupted regime."

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to call it...an offer is an offer. Take it, or leave it." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Thank you," she quickly called out, causing him to pause and turn his head to the side and look at her. "For sparring my father," she clarified. "He is...not himself. And I appreciate you leaving him out of this."

Sasuke turned back around, his expression slightly soft in the pale moon light. His arm moved from his pocket and moved towards her, as if to touch her in comfort but she quickly shied away from his outstretched fingers.

"I will serve whatever punishment you see fit without complaint, I don't want to owe you anything," she added firmly. "But this doesn't change how I feel about you. I still hate you."

Sasuke flexed his fingers before returning them into his pocket. "That's fine," he responded with an empty tone. "I will think about it and determine the consequences of your actions by the end of the week."

Sakura nodded in acceptance. For a brief moment, Sasuke was tempted to ask her about Naruto. He was certain that at this moment, if he asked, she would not hesitate to answer him honestly. But something within him kept him from inquiring. A part of him that didn't want to know and another part that told him he already knew the answer. He had seen it in her eyes tonight, she really believed she was alone which told him Naruto had not made contact...at least not last night.

* * *

_**Suna: Two Days Later** _

The land of sand always felt hot, but compared to the cool autumn temperatures that he had been exposed to for the past couple of days while traveling through the land of fire, it felt like an inferno of scorching fire lava to Naruto. Sweat poured down his brow as his lungs laboriously breathed the dry air as he came to a stop at the front gates of Sunagakure. Swiping his arm across his face, Naruto nodded to the guard and flashed the metal headband he had tucked into his shirt. As soon as he was granted access he made his way to the Kazekage's office, knowing Gaara would be waiting to hear from him.

He entered his office to find his red headed friend pacing back and forth and wearing a hole in the large, elaborate carpet in the center of the room. Sitting on a lounge chair with her foot bouncing in anticipation was Temari as she watched her younger sibling move about. At Naruto's entrance, Gaara paused half stride and Temari ceased biting her nails. As soon as they saw Naruto, Temari was on her feet and Gaara had abandoned his pacing. Both of them were looking behind Naruto, as if expecting to be joined by another. However, when Naruto closed the door and gave them both an apologetic look, they both deflated and slowed.

"Sorry," Naruto said, even though neither of them were truly expecting anything different. They had just been hopeful, Naruto's optimism having rubbed off on them.

Gaara shook his head then gestured for him to come and sit. "Tell us what happened?" the sand shinobi asked once Naruto was seated. Temari filled and pushed a glass of water across the small coffee table as she sat across from him.

Naruto took a long drink, then leaned forward to set the empty glass on the table, shaking his head as he straightened back up. "Nothing much that we can take immediate action in, I am afraid. But I did learn a few things."

He had gotten into the village easily enough. The tunnels it seemed were either still unknown or so damaged no one used them or bothered to patrol them. It had taken a while but eventually he had managed to maneuver through the dark and half collapsed underground tunnel.

Once inside the village things were a little different. Termari had been right, this was not the village he had grown and grew up in. At first look everything looked to be in order but upon closer inspection, he realized it was an illusion of normalcy that was tainted. While people roamed the streets and went about their business, mixed into the normal hustle and bustle of citizens were shinobi. But not just the normal shinobi coming and going from training and missions. They were a militant group patrolling the streets, their presence bringing about a security to the atmosphere. But it was not a feeling of safety from an outside threat, it was the secure feeling that one got when inside a prison. An assurance that those within the gates would remain. And all around he saw disguised propaganda that made the citizens oblivious to that fact. It was just a disguise and a façade for the dismal and depressed life of the everyday citizens of Konoha.

After hedging himself and making some rounds at some seedy areas of the village, Naruto had collected some rumors of a prisoner taken recently to the prison. One that fit the description of Kankuro. However, Naruto quickly found that the prison was one thing that had been improved to a level far exceeding its predecessor before Konoha had been destroyed. He supposed that was what happened when designed and overseen by someone whose family had been in charge of law enforcement and the prison for generations. It surprised and didn't surprise how much it seemed Sasuke had picked up even as a young child. It also probably helped that he had the most acute eyes that could find and decipher any weak spot or flaw in security.

This is when Naruto was forced to get creative.

By intercepting a request to the hospital, he was able to change the name on the documents and assigned Sakura as the specified medic. His plan was to approach Sakura later in the evening at her home and speak with her to confirm who the prisoner was. He was sure that she would aid and abet him. There were a lot of things he had found different in this dystopian world of his home village, but Sakura he knew would stay strong. Or at least he had hoped.

He had been slightly apprehensive of their reunion though. As much as he believed, he hated to admit that valiant heart that he had always harbored, was slightly dampened after the war. But the biggest worry he had was not that Sakura had succumbed and fallen into the ranks of tyranny, but that she would be angry with him. He was worried that she would hate him for having left her here, for having abandoned her...again.

But he never got to find out because he could not find her. He had waited in her home long past the curfew and she never showed. This brought about a whole new worry. He had not even thought about the fate of her. At the beginning he had checked in on her but leaving her a note on her birthday was probably not the best of ways. And a lot could have happened between then and now.

He had gone to her house and found her father residing there and having checked her room, it was obvious that Sakura too was still in residence at her old home. So there he had waited, quietly and stealthily but soon the sun had gone down and the curfew came into play. His time was running out.

And that was when he went to him...to Sasuke. Worried for Sakura, desperate for a solution, and curious if his faith in his lost friend was misplaced or not, Naruto went to his home. He had waited only a short while before Sasuke appeared. The conversation went about as well had he had thought, but Naruto had learned a lot in their short and uneventful exchange.

The first being that he learned was that Sakura was in fact okay and would now remain that way under Sasuke's protection. Their unspoken pact that Sakura would always be under their protection still as intact as when their team was first formed. The next was that Sasuke was not happy with his life. He could see it in his empty home, he could see it in his face, he could hear it in his voice, and he could sense it in his actions...or lack thereof. There was a time that if in a similar situation, Sasuke would have tried to kill him or at least attempted to subdue him. But Sasuke had done nothing, not even the expected outlash of violence. He had been calm and subdued, giving only just a warning. And that right there told Naruto that there was still hope for his subtly remorseful rival. He just needed a little more time, a little more reason and incentive to come back from the dark.


	5. The Verdict of Punishment

The hollow sound of egg shells cracking and splitting open, followed by the heated sizzle as they hit the pan, filled the kitchen as Sakura prepared breakfast. She tossed the last broken pieces of shell into the compost and she began to set the table as the eggs cooked. Soon the smells of the cooking food filled the room and was alluring enough to tempt the appetite in which she had been struggling to find over the past week.

It was not much, a bowl of rice with a fried egg and miso soup, but there was something about the nostalgia of the smell and sight of it all that brought the smallest of comfort to her. Taking everything off the heat of the stove and dishing it out, Sakura set the table how her father once did, back when he did such things.

What seemed like forever but not so long ago, Kizashi had once been the one to wake up first and have an entire meal set out before her or her mother had even woken yet. He would wake them up with the aromatic smell of omelets and grilled fish as he cheerfully called them down for a shared meal. They would sit around the table starting their day with happy conversation filled with optimism and encouragement. Her father was always the first to leave to go open the bakery while her mother hung behind to clean up the mess and Sakura would scamper off to school, eager to try and gain the seat next to a certain dark haired boy. But that was in the past.

Now, Sakura sat at the table alone, with empty chairs and a sparse setting. As she picked at her breakfast, her knee bounced under the table as she glanced at the clock before and after every small bite. Her father had a late night, a habit that was becoming more and more frequent over the past month. At first he would come home right before curfew but recently he had been pushing that limit. It had been nearly three hours after curfew when she heard him stumbling through the front door last night. He claimed he was visiting friends but Sakura knew better than to believe that was the full story. Given the smell of alcohol that lingered on him, she knew these 'friends' were not people who she could have her mind be at ease with when he was in their company. Her father had never been a drinker before, in fact she was not sure if he drank at all with the exception of special occasions and ceremonies. Which is why she was worried.

She was hardly through half her meal when she heard him stir and exit his room. When he made an appearance at the kitchen doorway he paused for a moment as he blearily looked around the kitchen.

"I made some breakfast," Sakura said, pushing the food she had made towards the empty chair he had always occupied.

There once used to be four chairs that had come with the table but a few months after the war, Sakura had come home to find the chair her mother once always sat in, broken and smashed along with a few dishes. She had never asked what happened nor mentioned it after she had cleaned the mess and hid the spare chair away in the small closet under the stairs.

After a long pause, Kazashi finally moved. With sluggish steps he moved towards the table and sat down slowly. He rubbed at his eyes and face then picked up his chopsticks. Without a single word, he began to pick at his food, not really taking a bite as he moved his food from one spot to another.

From beneath her bangs, Sakura watched him, keeping her head bent towards the table as she lifted her eyes and peeked up at him. His hair was scraggly, and no longer held its quirky style that had always proclaimed his dedication and love to his daughter. Now, it was messy and bed worn as it hung heavily around his face in desperate need of washing. Like most people, due to the food scarcity earlier in the year and the overall stress of going through a war, defeat, and mass change, he had lost a lot of weight, making his cheeks look slightly gaunt and his complexion unhealthy. His eyes which used to shine with humor and gusto were bloodshot and dim. And the quiet stillness about him was so foreign, even for dark times, Sakura felt as if she was sitting across from a stranger instead of her father.

He was unrecognizable. Even worse off than when her mother's death and the destruction of the village was fresh. Granted she had been locked away for the first several weeks in the aftermath and missed the raw moments of loss, but even still she was confident he had not sunk this low. A few months ago she thought he was getting better, she had seen glimpses of his old self. But something was different now, he was relapsing back. Any progress he had made in overcoming the grief and stress was lost.

She wanted to blame it on the alcohol. Ever since the temporary lift of prohibition, alcohol had become more accessible. There were underground speakeasies and plenty of moonshine distilleries that were becoming more and more popular. But she knew the alcohol was only a fraction of the cause, because Sakura knew exactly why her father was breaking down.

Ever since the calendar had been flipped at the start of the month there had been a shift, not just in her father, but in a lot of people in the village. The anniversary of the fall of Konoha was this month, the first year mark of so many lost loved ones, homes, and livelihoods. It was like everyone was suddenly waking up from their dream of denial and realizing that the lies they had been fed over the past year were suddenly transparent. A part of her was grateful but another part was apprehensive. She didn't like what it was doing to her father and she worried what he might eventually do.

Not only was she overwhelmed for the wellbeing and potential actions of her father, but she had yet to hear from Sasuke. The outcome of his verdict had been weighing heavily on her shoulders. She was not stupid enough to think he would let her off so easily...not this time. For the past week and a half she had not slept but a few hours each night, too worried and stressed about what her sentence would be. And when she did manage to sleep, she was having nightmares as she lived out those sentences her mind concocted. She was frazzled, worried, and exhausted. She was at the end of her rope and wondered if the waiting was the punishment, given the stress and daunting forebode she had gone through since that night.

She didn't ever think she would become this, but ever since her reality check and Sasuke threatened her father, her mind was a lot more cautious and aware of just how lucky she had been. No longer did she rejoice in hearing rebellious mutterings. Instead she felt a cold fear and anxiety of what would happen if someone overheard.

Yes, she still wanted change. No, she was not giving up. But she was certainly more aware. If things were going to change, if there was going to be a standup to this tyranny, it needed to be in numbers. One brave ant was easily squashed no matter how strong it was. To make a difference the entire colony needed to stand together. But how do you bring a colony together when the queen has been removed?

* * *

"I have made my decision…"

Despite the fact that she had been anxiously awaiting this, Sakura was finding it difficult to focus this morning. His words filtered into her ears easily enough but her mind failed to process anything he was saying. She knew she should be listening as she had been restlessly awaiting the verdict just yesterday morning, but after the exhausting night she had which had been preceded with a mentally draining day, she was finding it difficult to focus. Soon, his words seemed to drown out as her unfocused eyes fell on the royal blue rug that was positioned under the desk and chairs of the office. It was a new addition and it took her a moment to realize that it was perfectly sized and positioned to cover up the ink stain that had formed during Sasuke's fit of rage last week.

"...Sakura…"

It looked nice against the dark hard wood of the office and it looked so soft, so inviting...she just wanted to curl up on it and fall asleep. It may have seemed like a silly place to want to nap but it just went to show how exhausted she was. Before she had left for the hospital the previous night she had tried to speak with her father. After seeing the state of him that morning, and it being the third day in a row she had found him like that, she had tried to get him to open up, to talk to him, tried to understand what was going on so she could help. In all her years, Sakura could never recall a time when her fathers booming voice was ever raised in anger or to yell. She had only known it to let out his usual belly laughter and warm cheer. But there was a first for everything. After a heated argument, he had left the house and Sakura was unable to wait for him to come home before she left for her shift at the hospital.

And that had only been the beginning of her exhausting night. It was as if there were two full moons out and the entire shift had been chaotic. Emergency surgeries, shortages in staff, and the agenda of her shift was anything that could go wrong, going wrong. For the entire night Sakura had run around fixing problems and mending bodies until the morning light poured into the windows of the east facing rooms and Sakura was finally able to clock out. It was right when she was halfway home when an ANBU dropped down in front of her with a summons to the hokage's office.

She knew immediately what the summon was for. And while she had been anticipating and dreading that moment, now that it was there, she found herself too exhausted and drained to even feel apprehensive. And now as she stood in the middle of the office, she could not even be bothered to focus on anything other than the insurmountable desire to fall asleep.

"…Sakura!" Sasuke repeated more forcefully.

His barking tone finally broke through to her as her head snapped up and she shifted on her feet. "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked in a dazed tone.

Sasuke's brow twitched, but not out of annoyance. For a moment he observed her then opened his mouth again to speak.

"You will be demoted as head of the Hospital," Sasuke sentenced, his tone not giving any hint as to how he felt. "However, while Karin will be taking over the executive decisions and powers, you are to still advise and help her run things at the capacity in which you are doing now. But you will find yourself under more restrictions and access. You will be on a need to know basis when it comes to information regarding the goings on in the hospital. You are to do as you are told by Karin, she is in charge now, not you."

Silence was met with his sentence as Sakura stood staring back at him. For a long moment he waited for her to fully process his words. He watched her face as he waited for the anger and rage to come. But it never did. Instead, she lifted her head to look at him and silently nodded.

Sasuke raised a brow, thrown off by the lack of reaction. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Sakura continued to look at him expressionless. "Why would I?" she shrugged. "This is my punishment, I accept it."

To be honest, she was caught in a turmoil within herself. Already she was panicking about what would happen. Karin was a capable enough medic and Sakura believed she could manage the hospital well enough for it to function. But she was uncertain if Karin would be as lenient in care for those not as 'privileged' as others who were more conforming to the new rule of the land. However, there was great relief with this sentence as it was nothing what she had imagined. It was not ideal, but it was not the worst of what could have been.

At her answer Sasuke's brow furrowed as a perturbed look came over him. He opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it.

"May I go now?" she requested in a tired tone. "I've had a long night."

Again Sasuke took her in, unsure of if he wanted to let her go or not. Yes, she certainly looked tired and in desperate need of sleep. But there was something going on with her that was more than just a long night at the hospital. She was more than tired, she was worn looking. Something personal was draining on her.

After a drawn out silence, soundlessly he nodded his head and she immediately spun on her heel to leave. He watched her turn and begin to walk away, but as always, Sauke found her departure too soon and his mouth opened to delay her absence. "Is everything okay?"

She turned back to him, her tired face straining then hardening. "I'm fine," she said briskly. "Nothing for a hokage to be worried about."

"I'm not worried as a hokage, I am concerned as a person whoー"

"I'm just tired," she repeated, her tone irritated. "And even if there was something bothering me, why would I talk to _you_ of all people."

"Sakuraー"

"I said i'm fine!"

There was a long pause after her outburst and he stared at the crease of lines on her forehead as she looked at him in anger. He didn't like the expression on her, especially when it was directed at himself. But it was better than the blank slate she had been wearing before. However, he was not quite convinced she was okay.

He let out a long sigh. "Would you at least talk with Kakashi?" he offered.

That had her attention. And immediately the anger dissolved on her face as she looked at him with surprise. "You would let him out just to talk to me?" she said, a little wary, a little hopeful.

Sasuke gave her a chastising look for her naïve. "No...But you could go in and visit."

The eager look that appeared on her face only lasted a moment before a wary look overtook it. "And what would I have to do in return?" she asked suspiciously.

Sasuke frowned. _Was it so hard to believe he was doing this for only her well being and not his own gain_? "Just talk to him about whatever it is that has you so…" he gestured to her frazzled state, not even bothering to try and explain his true intentions in granting this.

She looked down at herself for a moment then looked back up at him, a slight offense at his judgement of her wrinkled clothes, unwashed hair, and dark circles under her eyes.

"Just say the word and I will arrange it, Sakura. All you have to do is ask."

Sasuke titled his head to the side, waiting for her answer. Sakura licked her lips as she looked carefully back at him. She studied him, trying to understand what the catch was. She had come to be given a punishment, and while she had been dealt her sentence, she was now about to walk out with a reward as well? Yes, Sasuke had mentioned if she was on good behavior he would arrange something like this. But she did not actually believe he would make good on the offer, let alone give it so soon.

"When could you arrange it?" Despite her skepticism, she needed this. If anyone could understand and help her deal with her fathers spiraling depression, it was Kakashi. And she could not miss an opportunity to check on him. She needed to make sure he was okay.

"I need to go to the prison today, you can come with me then and talk to him while I take care of some things."

"Really? Can we go right now?" she said almost eagerly.

It took everything within him to not smile at the spark of appeasement that he had finally succeeded in drawing out from her. Doing his best to ignore the warmth he was feeling at such an accomplishment, Sasuke gave a slow nod. However, when he took in the heavy bags under her eyes and apparent fatigue that manifested even through her eager face, he found himself shaking his head.

"No, I still have some things to do right now. We will go later." He gave her a look over again. "Go home and get some rest, I will stop by and pick you up when it is time." It wasn't true, he really didn't have anything until that afternoon but he knew Sakura would wear herself out.

"I can just meet you there," she offered, not eager about the idea of him coming to her home. She did not want him to see the state of her home nor risk him seeing her father. There was no telling what state he would be in when she got home...if he was even at home. _Had he even come home last night?_ She hoped so, but there was no telling any more.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Very well, meet me at noon, outside the prison," he instructed, slightly disappointed in her rejection of him picking her up.

Sakura's head bobbed up and down twice then before he could even say anything more or prepare for her departure, she was gone, leaving him alone in the quiet office with only his thoughts to preoccupy for the next five hours.

* * *

Sakura restlessly stood outside the prison entrance as she waited for Sasuke's arrival. The moment her head had hit the pillow she had fallen into a deep sleep until her alarm went off. While it had only been a few hours of shuteye, Sakura felt ten times better. As soon as she woke she had sought out her father only to find he was not home. Hoping that he had just come and gone while she rested, she had gotten into the shower and immediately headed to the prison. She was early, but hoped he too would arrive early. However, as the time clicked on, Sasuke made no sign of coming early.

Checking her watch to find it was still ten minutes till noon, she let out a long sigh as she leaned her head back and shut her eyes. The midday sun warmed her in the otherwise crisp air as she let her body relax slightly. It felt methodical to her stressed mind to breath in the crisp air through her nose before slowly letting it out after holding it in for a moment.

"Doctor Haruno?"

She cracked her eyes open to the unfamiliar voice. For a moment all she could make out was the silhouette of the man as the bright glare of the sun shined around him. Lifting a hand to shade her eyes, she blinked and managed to take in his features. It took her a moment to register but as soon as she took in the scar that ran across half his face, it clicked.

"Daichi, right?"

The man nodded his head then gave her an inquisitive look. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my sensei," she explained.

His face slightly paled at her words. "Please tell me you have permission."

Despite her heavy mind, Sakura found the corners of her mouth rise in a small smile. "Don't worry, I was granted permission by the hokage himself."

Daichi physically showed his relief at her words as his shoulders relaxed and he let out a long sigh. After a moment, he looked up at her. "You know, they have been taking good care of him now. Even saw him the other day in the secured courtyard getting some fresh air."

Sakura perked up. "You have been keeping an eye on him?" Daichi nodded and she gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Daichi shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure all that hassle and risk wasn't for nothing," he brushed off.

Sakura examined him for a while as he looked out across the city for a moment as silence fell between them. "You didn't get in trouble did you?" she inquired, her voice taking on a note that could be interpreted as worry. "No one has questioned it?"

Daichi shook his head. "Nope," he answered, then tilted his head as a cheeky grin came to his face. "Why, you wouldn't be worried about a little old Oto-nin like me, would you?"

Sakura let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, don't flatter yourself. Remember, if you get found out, I get found out," she explained, not daring to mention the fact that Sasuke already knew.

She would not risk people knowing of his leniency with her, nor did she want Daichi to worry. As far as things were concerned, that matter was water under the bridge now. If Sasuke was going to do anything about it, surely he would have done something by now, right?

Between them an easy amusement was exchanged at her words and for a moment they exchanged a few more pleasantries. Daichi had just said something that caused Sakura to let out another small laugh when a third presence approached.

"I thought I told you noon, what are you already doing here?"

Sakura's smile quickly faded as she took in Sasuke's darkened expression. His obsidian eyes narrowed as he glanced at Daichi.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Daichi's body straightened as any ease he had with Sakura quickly left, becoming the soldier he really was. "Tanaka Daichi, Hokage-sama."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I am a guard here at the prison, sir."

"Then why are you not inside guarding?"

"I just got off, sir," Daichi explained. "I was just saying paying respect to Sak一Doctor Haruno."

Sasuke pressed his mouth thinner as his eyes looked between the pair. "And how are you two so familiar?"

"I treated him in the hospital when he came in for an injury several months back." It was Sakura who answered him. Crossing her arms defensively as she stepped in front of Sasuke and looked up at him.

"And do you regularly befriend every person who comes in and out of your hospital?" Sasuke retorted.

Sakura looked at him with bewilderment. _Honestly, was she not allowed to speak to anyone?_ She looked at Daichi. "I am glad you are well, be sure to not miss your six month check up to make sure there is not any lingering scar tissue that may inhibit you."

Daichi nodded, understanding her dismissal and accepting his chance to escape. He gave a small respectful bow to Sasuke who hardly gave him a moment of acknowledgment. When he was gone, Sakura looked back up at him. She was tempted to press him for his reasons for being so abrasive to Daichi, but she did not want to bring more attention to the matter. Nor did she want to agitate him and cause him to change his mind about granting her a visit.

"Can we go in now?" she inquired, doing her best to keep her tone polite and not demanding. "I want as much time as I can get?"

Sasuke surveyed her. "Did you rest before coming?"

Sakura's face quirked in confusion but she eventually nodded. "Yes, I got four hours. I feel fine," she added when Sasuke did not look entirely convinced. "If I would have gotten anymore I wouldn't have been able to sleep at all tonight."

This assurance and rationale had him nodding with somewhat of a satisfaction. "Very well, come," he said.

He reached out to guide her into the building but she stepped around him, avoiding his touch as she gave him a wary look and kept a calculated distance from him. Sasuke let out a sigh and shook his head. Taking three long strides he passed her in time to open the door and hold it open for her. Sakura came to an abrupt stop, looking between him and the door with a questioning eye. He gave her an expectant look as he waited on her. Finally, after a long and silent battle, Sakura gave in and passed through to enter into the building, Sasuke following all too closely for her liking.

* * *

She hardly paid any attention to anyone as they walked through the security checkpoints. There was hardly any reason to as they hardly had to stop or wait. As soon as those on duty caught sight of Sasuke they quickly made work to unlock and open the doors so that all they had to do was walk on. No questions were raised, no identification or paper work was required. All she had to do was follow after Sasuke who hardly said a word to anyone else himself.

He didn't need to.

Sasuke had always exuded a commanding power. He held himself with an assertive air that never made people question him. She had once admired it in her younger years, but either it had altered and morphed or she had been blinded. Because as she followed him through the prison, she was suddenly hit with just how stifling and intimidating this authoritative side was. It had the totalitarian feel from whenever he stood before the masses and gave out his speeches that she knew were not of his creation. And it drastically differed from the aura he gave off when they were alone and out of the public eye.

It was like there were two versions of him. The monster that destroyed his home village and people with a blood thirst, then the feral animal that bared its teeth and barked loudly because really deep down, it was just scared. That latter was the version of him that she saw in private, the one that he did well to hide, but she was familiar enough with stray cat missions from their childhood that she recognized the behavior. The only question was, which one was his true self? Was he really just a feral animal that could be tamed once it was shown there was no threat? Or was that just an act, a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was not so stupid to dismiss the possibility. However, what would be his gain in deceiving her?

Before Sakura knew it, Sasuke was entering a code into the keypad of a cell door and opening the latch when the light flashed green. He opened the door wide, not even glancing into the room as he looked at her. For a moment she just stood still until he tilted his head and jerked his chin in gesture for her to enter. She took a few tentative steps, unsure of what to say as she peeked in to see Kakashi looking up from a book with a familiar cover as he sat at a small table.

"Sakura?" he said with a raised brow as he stood up. He glanced towards Sasuke who had still yet to look into the cell. An apprehensive expression came to his face as he took in his wayward student.

Sakura took a quick step forward only to be stopped when a strong arm shot out at the last second. Sakura looked up to Sasuke as he gripped the doorway and barred her entrance into the room.

"I have some business to attend to," he said quietly, his head bowing low to look her in the eye. "I will be leaving you in here alone, you are not to leave here without me, understood?" Sakura nodded and moved to step forward but Sasuke's arm remained stretched out in front of her. "Take your time, talk. Resolve what you need to resolve," he said, almost with a tender tone that would make one think he actually cared for her mental well-being.

She looked up at him, shooting him a resentful look and silently telling him that no amount of _talking_ would resolve what was weighing on her. However the hard look was replaced by a startled look when she felt something graze the side of her face and she stiffened as his free hand came up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Be good," Sasuke urged, a soft look coming to his dark eyes.

Just as his fingers began to curve around her ear, Sakura jerked her head away from him and pushed against his arm, which gave out only because he allowed her to press past him. He watched her back as she hurried over to the occupant of the cell and flung her arms around Kakashi who quickly received her hug. Sasuke watched enviously as one of Kakashi's arms wrapped around her shoulder while the other arm bent to pet her head as she squeezed him tightly and accepted his touch. Finally, after a long moment, Sasuke lifted his eyes to meet his old sensei's.

Kakashi was already looking at him, his lone charcoal eye just as sharp and gauging as always. It held everything Sasuke remembered seeing in his old teacher's eyes during his genin days. Intelligence that went beyond what could be learned from books and only from life experiences most others did not endure. The always present caution was there too, observing and waiting for anything to go awry. The irritating and ever present condescending judgment that always appeared when Sasuke did something for himself, that did not correlate with the good of the team. The patronizing concern that made him feel the bitter guilt of his actions. The foreboding inadequacy, whenever Kakashi refused to further his abilities because he deemed him not ready. Then of course the confusion and surprise, that came with suspicion whenever Sasuke did something unpredictable. They were all there and all too familiar.

Sasuke only managed to hold his gaze for a few seconds before he broke away by slamming the cell door shut in an effort to escape his teacher's critical and silent judgement. His upper lip twitched in agitation as he turned around and made his way through the hallways, his mood not improving as he sought out the person he had come to handle his business with.

* * *

"Over my dead and rotting corpse, you perverted puffer fish!" A shrill voice rang out from the cracked office door. "I wouldn't go near your little sardine with a forty foot fishing pole."

"Oh I assure you, Karin, it's more than a sardine." Came the snarky reply of Suigetsu. "More like a lengthy eel that I promise will give you more than a shock. You will be plenty stimulated that I will have youー"

There was a loud smack that cut Suigetsu's perversions short.

"Shut it you insipid little barnacle!"

It was then that Sasuke pushed the door all the way open to reveal Karin standing in front of Suigetsu who was nursing his sore head. Karin's nostrils flared as her fiery red hair stood on end like her fury. She whirled around the moment he made his presence known, her face quickly composing as she realized who was entering.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned in a terse tone. "You should be at the hospital. You're the head of the hospital now, you need to step it up."

"I was doing a weekly check up on your old sensei like you asked me to do," she defended boldly. "But that reminds me, why exactly am I the head of the hospital? You know Haruno Sakura is much more suited for the job."

"She is being relieved of some responsibilities," he hedged.

Sasuke's eyes glanced toward Suigetsu quickly before looking back to Karin, only to find that she had caught the exchange. She looked back and forth between them before finally settling on Sasuke.

"Wait...did she do something?" Karin asked, her voice harboring a twinge of concern. "Is she in trouble? Is this about her treating the inmate instead of me? Because that was not her fault. The note specifically said-"

"Karin, are you worried?" Suigetsu questioned with glee. "Been spending one too many late nights in the _doctor's_ office. Is that the reason why you aren't fawning over the Uchiha anymore? Because you've got the hots for pinky doctor." He sent her a wink. "Cuz that's hot."

"Enough, Suigetsu," Sasuke barked, his dark eyes glowering at the grinning shark-nin. He moved his attention to Karin. "Haruno Sakura has proven herself unfit for the job, she has violated some confidentiality and therefore has been removed from her position. When I see fit she may return to her title but until then, you are in charge. That is all you need to know."

Karin nodded, her throat bobbing as she swallowed dryly. She hadn't questioned Sasuke's command when he informed her of the promotion she would be appointed to. She had noticed Sakura had not been herself over the past fortnight and had been concerned. Now she was more than worried. What exactly did she do?

"How is Hatake," Sasuke asked, changing the subject and breaking Karin from her worried thoughts.

"He is recovering. Sakura had already done the vast amount of the needed healing as far as infections and injuries go," Karin reported. "I just gave him his check up earlier and his malnutrition seems to be back in order...at least at a cellular level that is. With time it will manifest in his physique as well, so long as he continues to get exercise privileges and full meals."

Sasuke nodded, but did not comment any further. Instead he gave her a silent dismissal as he jerked his head towards the door.

As Karin left, his attention moved to Suigetsu who was settling behind the metal desk in the room. "What have you found so far," he inquired.

Suigetsu let out a sigh before opening a desk drawer as he began to fish around. Pulling out a folder, he tossed it on top of the desk, causing Sasuke to walk over from the doorway and pick it up.

"After some thorough questioning and investigation as well as hours of watching boring CC-TV footage, I think I found at least where the error was made," Suigetsu began as Sasuke began to flip through the folder. "Turns out it wasn't an error though."

Sasuke paused and his sharp eyes looked up at him from over the manila folder. "Then what was it?"

"Infiltration," Suigetsu answered.

"Go on," Sasuke growled, going back to the file as he started pacing. "Start from the beginning."

"Well I talked with the original person who wrote out the medical request, Kenta, he oversees the needs of the inmates here. He specifically said he wrote the request out for Karin as always."

"And you trust him?"

"No reason not to," Suigetsu shrugged. "The guy gets off from being in charge of the inmates, he would never risk losing that power. Anyways, he said he passed it off to a subordinate and instructed him to deliver it to the hospital. Talked with the guy and he said he passed it off to a nurse and according to the CCTV it checks out. There was a clear and visible log of his entire trip from here to the hospital of him delivering the message to the front desk without any communication or contact with anyone else.

"That's where things got tricky. Not too many cameras in the hospital and there are a lot of blind spots. But, after a lovely discussion with the nurse who works at the front desk," Suigestu's eyes darkened to a deep violet as a dark mirth came to his face, reminding Sasuke of the sword-nin's love for violence and suffering. It told him that the discussion was more of a painful interrogation here at the prison rather than an easy chat at the hospital. "Turns out she got approached by a man while she was on her way to deliver the message. Seems he was the one who changed the orders and had her deliver the request to Sakura. I don't think the broad knew who she was talking to, but from her description, either she is being visited by the ghosts of hokages past, or your highly wanted _friend_ who has been MIA for nearly a year, just made an appearance."

Sasuke frowned at this revelation. It was just as he feared, Naruto had done some meddling in the city before paying his brief visit to him. And the fool was in fact reaching out to Sakura. It just made him wonder what other attempts he had made or would make.

"Why do I get the impression that you already knew who was behind all this?" Suigetsu surmised.

Sasuke looked at him. "This nurse? Where is she now?" Sasuke inquired, ignoring Suigetsu's observation.

"Taking a recovery in one of our cells," Suigetsu reported. "She isn't quite able enough to be made into a public demonstration to those who aid and abide fugitives. Although, personally I think her current condition would be perfect in keeping treacherous minds from becoming brave." A lecherous glint came to Suigetsu's face. "But since you're such a softie, it will probably be about a week or two before she can serve her time in the stocks."

"No, not this time," Sasuke interjected. "Just let her go as soon as she is well enough to not draw attention. Like I said before, I want this to be handled discreetly."

Suigestu frowned. "Well then you might as well eliminate-"

"No," Sasuke said firmly. "I will speak to her before her release about keeping silent, but I am not killing her. By the sounds of it she didn't even fully understand what she was doing."

"And if she did, or figures out who she was helping? What if she talks? Perhaps says something to her family...they say something to a friend…next thing you know there is a riot or movement being devised. Or better yet, Madara's paying you a visit and asking why a certain rebellious pinkette was not properly punished for attacking a prison guard and relocating an inmate without permission. I am sure he would also want to know why a traitor med-nin who, helped a wanted jinchuriki was not executed on the spot?" Suigetsu contemplated before giving Sasuke a dark look. "I told you Sasuke, I am not going to go down with the ship."

"She wasn't helping him," Sasuke said firmly. "She is not even aware that he was even near the city, let alone in it."

Suigetsu raised a skeptical brow. "You sure about that? Are you really willing to risk it?"

Sasuke chewed the inside of his cheek in agitation, but Suigetsu was right. "Fine, do what you need to do to keep the nurse quiet," he agreed, an acrid taste of bile rising in his chest. "But no killing her," he said firmly. "Keep her locked up, relocate her, isolate her, I don't care but unless truly proven guilty in knowingly working with the enemy, I will not have her executed."

Sasuke waited until Suigetsu begrudgingly nodded his consent.

"As for Naruto," Sasuke carried on. "Have you figured out how he even got in? What he was doing? Do you know where he went?"

It was then that Suigetsu's gleeful look he had gained when talking of the nurse seemed to fade and he suddenly went silent. Sasuke stopped his pacing and looked at him expectantly.

"That I don't know," he answered.

Sasuke glared at him. "You don't know what? What part? How he got in? Where he went? Who he spoke to?" Suigetsu gave him a blank look and Sasuke swore, running a hand through his hair as he turned in a circle. "Fuck! Gods dammit, Suigetsu" he growled in frustration before looking back to Suigetsu. "And why not? Are you even trying?"

Suigetsu's face contorted with contempt. "Careful Sasuke," he warned. "I am doing my best with what you have allowed me to do. This is supposed to be discreet, remember? Well discretion means more delicate, which is fancy for slower. It's one or the other Sasuke. I am fucking good at my job, but your clipping my wings with this new found softness." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the comment but Suigetsu only continued. "I will get you those answers," he assured. "But I need more time if you want me to do it your way."

Sasuke wasn't happy but he knew when saying more would be a waste of his breath. And while he did not fear Suigetsu, he also did not trust him. If he pushed him too much he might not be so docile in doing his bidding and keeping his shark toothed mouth shut.

He let out a long sigh as he began to sift through the file of papers Suigetsu had collected and arranged. Surprisingly the arrogant swordsman was thorough in his work. Profiles and lists were neatly filed away with a meticulous sense. Sasuke found a copy of the original summons which in fact had Sakura's name on it, though he could faintly see where a previous name had been removed before her flowery name had been printed on the line, the poor handwriting familiar to him after sitting next to the blonde scrib who had forged it. He scanned over it with a critical eye, noting every miss dotted 'I' or sloppy letter as if they could tell him how Naruto had managed what he did without any detection. His eyes ran across the signature of the guard who had signed off on it, the penmanship so poor even his sharingan couldn't fully make out the name.

"What of the guard that was involved?" he asked, moving onto another page in the file.

"Hm?" Suigetsu hummed distractedly, having preoccupied himself with guzzling down a full water bottle.

Sasuke raised an unamused brow as Suigetsu wiped at his wet mouth. "The guard...the one that Sakura somehow managed to over take with chakra inhibitors on as well as somehow managed to convince him to oblige her in removing a prisoner from one cell to another."

"Oh yeah, him," Suigetsu said with a snap of his fingers that made Sasuke roll his eyes. He looked back down at the files as he shook his head. "Tanaka something or other...what was his full name, Dango...Daisuke…Daichi? Yeah, I think that was it. Tanaka Daichi."

Sasuke had slightly zeroed Suigetsu's voice out as he rambled but the moment he said the name he perked up. "Did you say Daichi?" he asked, looking pointedly at Suigetsu who gave him a confused look.

"Yeah," Suigetsu confirmed. "He was a recruit from sound that became a permanent resident not long after we took over. He's not the greatest but he does as he is told...although now that I think about it maybe that isn't quite so admirable considering how easily he did what your hot ex-teammate told him to do. Then again...I wouldn't say no to having her try to convince me of a certain thing or two," he added suggestively.

Sasuke was too busy flipping through the pages of the folder to bother acknowledging his suggestive remarks. He came to a stop when he pulled out a profile with the guards name printed across the top. Immediately his eyes searched out the picture attached and they narrowed the moment he recognized the image. It was the same guy that had been standing outside the prison this afternoon. The one who had been talking with Sakura.

Folding the paper up and shoving it into his pocket, Sasuke tossed the folder back onto Suigetsu's desk a little more forcefully than necessary. It slid across the metal surface, a few of the pages spilling out before Suigetsu, who had been tipping back in his chair, fell forward and caught it before it slid all the way off the desk.

"Keep up the good work," Sasuke said without any thought of what he was actually saying. "Let me know of any progress."

Suigetsu raised a brow. "Good work?" he questioned. To him it almost sounded like a compliment, which meant there was something preoccupying his mind. He let out a snort. "What no golden star?" Suigetsu mocked as Sasuke made for the door. "Who are you and what did you do with my pain in the ass boss?"

Sasuke paused at the doorway, whipping his head around with a dark glare. "Next time don't wait until I find you," he instructed. "As soon as you find anything new I want you carrying your ass to my office."

Suigetsu gave him a sarcastic grin. "There he is," he chirped. "You had me worried. For a second I thought I was actually being appreciated."

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed in annoyance, slamming the door behind him as he stomped down the hall, making his way back to retrieve Sakura whether she was ready or not.

* * *

Sakura startled when the heavy metal door of the room slammed shut from behind her. There was a loud click that followed the echoing bang as the mechanized bolt lock switched into place and she heard a muffled beeping on the other side of the door that signaled she was securely locked inside. It made Sasuke's earlier requests of her not to leave invalid, even if she wanted to leave before he came, she couldn't. As she was seemingly finding out more and more, she was always at his mercy.

Sakura pulled away from Kakashi and looked up at him, cupping his masked face in her small hands as she took a step back to appraise him. He looked good, not great, but good. The ghoulish paler that had been haunting on his face was gone now, and what was visible of his face even had a healthy look to it. He was still far too skinny for her liking, his muscles far leaner than any respectable shinobi should have, but he held himself better. He stood firmly and when he had hugged her earlier, she had felt a strength in his hold.

"You are being taken care of? They are feeding you? How are you feeling? Are you having difficulty breathing?"

The interrogation spilling from her lips ceased when Kakashi raised his hands and gently cupped her face. "I am fine," he assured her. "Three meals a day, hot water for showers, I even got to go outside the other day and walk around the secured courtyard in the center of the building. Not much space to get lost on the road to life, but it was nice to see some light that wasn't fluorescent."

Sakura nodded, finding herself able to give an eased curl to her lips, content that his and Daichi's stories lined up. Not that Daichi was a trusted source, but it seemed his word was true.

"Come sit down," Kakashi invited, guiding her to the table which he pulled out from the wall before offering her the chair he had been seated at before sitting himself across from her at the edge of his bed.

As she settled into her seat, she caught sight of the book he had been reading. A familiar orange cover with a man chasing after a woman. The sight of worn corners and broken spine of the book had her reaching out and tracing a finger along the edge. She had once looked at these kinds of books with disgust and repulsion but now, it brought about a warmth with its familiarity.

"They gave you your book back," she noted aloud.

Kakashi reached out and flipped through the pages. "Not the exact one," he commented, showing her a blank cover page. "My original copy had a special note from the author and it was a special edition, had an extra spicy scene where the-"

"Okay! Same book title, different copy, got it," Sakura quickly interrupted as her face flushed, causing Kakashi to smile behind his mask.

"It showed up earlier this week with a few extra things," he said pointing to around the room.

It was then that Sakura took the time to actually look around. Until now she had not realized it, but he was not even in the same cell that she and Daichi had moved him to nearly two weeks ago. This one was slightly larger with a high ceiling. In the corner was a small privacy wall for the toilet as well as a basic sink and polished metal to serve as a mirror. And above his bed there was a small shelf where Sakura found a couple of other books stacked on top of one another. The bed itself was wider and long enough for Kakashi to easily lay down without hanging over the edge. The bed that Kakashi was seated on was a simple mattress but Sakura was happy to find a thick blanket pulled over it with a spare blanket neatly folded at the end of the bed, not that it was needed as the room temperature felt perfectly regulated. There were no windows in the room, most likely due to the majority of the building being underground, but there was a calendar hanging up on the wall that seemed to brighten the room with its picturesque landscapes. While Sakura was not completely familiar with prison cells, it was better than what she would expect for a typical cell.

Her attention came back to Kakashi when he produced a small thermos and poured some tea into a small cup before pushing it across the table. "When did they move you?" she asked, curling her fingers around the metal cup and again, noting that this was probably not a normal luxury.

"Not long after you and I last saw each other," he answered. "Between the books and extra amenities. I'm moving up in life!"

Sakura hardly showed any reaction to Kakashi's optimistic outlook as she was too distracted with a thought. That would have been right after she had spoken to Sasuke, after she had yelled at him about Kakashi's treatment. He had said he had not known about it and even promised her that he would see to it that he was taken care of. She had not put much thought into it since then, her mind had been preoccupied with other things. But now that she had a moment... _was this his doing?_ While she had hoped he would keep his promise, she didn't expect him to actually do it, let alone go beyond that status quo.

Kakashi leaned back, taking in her thoughtful face before breaking the silence that had formed between them. "So, do you want to tell me what you are doing here?" Kakashi asked, folding his arms as he gave her a stern look. "I believe I explicitly warned you to not to try and come back here nor to talk to Sasuke, yet here you are...showing up...with him."

Sakura reached out and wrapped her fingers around the small cup of tea and gazed down into the murky liquid. "It's a long story," she sighed out before looking up at him.

Kakashi's brow raised. "Perfect," he exclaimed as his arms spread out and gestured around the cell. "I am not going anywhere any time soon."

Sakura struggled for a moment to try and decide where to start. There was just so much on her mind, so many occurrences. The amount of grievances, stress, worries, questions, and concerns had built up so much she was afraid to decide which one to pull first from the pile without causing everything to fall down all at one. So she decided to start from the beginning, taking in a deep breath before telling him of everything that had happened.

"I had a breakdown," she began admittedly. "I-I just felt like I couldn't breath, I've been cooped up in this city for so long, and I just wanted out. So when I saw a chance I went for it, I was almost there, too." She looked up at him, her eyes slightly glazed over as she thought about it. "I was at the gate, just one more step and I would have been…but I got detained."

Her eyes fell back down to her tea and she let out a long sigh. Only when Kakashi shifted did she look up at him.

"Were you trying to escape?" he asked.

She bowed her head. "Yes...no...maybe?" She shook her head. "I don't know. I just...I just wanted to go outside, to be free of the walls."

Suddenly she felt stupid for bringing such a grievance to him. Here she was speaking of not being able to leave the city when he could hardly leave these four walls. She felt shameful and her body expressed it. It felt like she had stepped back and become the weak girl that used to cry instead of fight and complain instead of resolve. Was this a result of this new regime? Was she regressing back to her pathetic youngerself? Or was she just not as resilient as she thought she had become?

"Sorry," she apologized, more to her lap than herself. "Here I am crying to you about not being able to step through the gates when you…"

She drifted off and a short quietness fell over her until a warm and familiar large hand came to press against hers as she continued to grip her tea, instead of drink it. She looked up at the gentle contact and was met with a softened and tender look from Kakashi's single charcoal eye.

"Sakura," he said in a surprisingly firm voice that did not meet his tender look. "Do not think for a second you have it easy. I may be locked up in here, confined to only these four walls, but you are dealing with a lot more hardships than I am. Don't, for a second, think yourself weak. It is natural to have moments of weakness, it is only human. I would be worried if you didn't feel weak at times, that you didn't feel broken, because that would mean you would be void of compassion, sympathy, and empathy. I know as ninjas we are taught that those things can inhibit us in battle, but this is a different kind of war we are fighting now. One where such traits are needed more than ever."

He held her gaze for a long moment before giving her hand a firm squeeze.

"Go on," he encouraged. "What else has happened?"

She told him of her attempt to try and contact Gaara and tell him of his brother. She told him of Sasuke's threat to her father and of his outburst. Then she told him of her demotion at the hospital as punishment for her actions.

For all this Kakashi remained relatively silent and still. Occasionally he let out muted groans or frustrated sighs when she told him of things that he had specifically warned her not to do. But never did he utter a full word. Only his face gave any indication of what he thought and even then, Sakura was unsure of what to make out from it. He seemed disturbed by many of the events that contained Sasuke, but occasionally confused and thoughtful intrigue shined through when she spoke of certain reactions.

"What exactly is going on between you and Sasuke?" he finally said, his tone cautious and alert.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? There isn't anything going on."

He gave her a pitying look. "Sakura…

"I don't have feelings for him," she snapped harshly, spurred by irritation of that question seeming to still come up. Would she ever rid herself of such mortifying actions of her younger self? "

"I am not speaking on your part," Kakashi gently clarified. "I am speaking of him. Last we spoke you told me that he made you a proposal. Has he made any other advances since then?"

"No-" she answered automatically but she cut herself short as a moment flashed in her memory. A flashback to what now felt like months ago, kneeling in a darkened and upturned office, her face wet with salty tears, Sasuke's hands on her face and his head bowing down and moving towards her. _Had he tried to kiss her?_ She refocused her eyes from where they had slightly drifted from Kakashi, only to find that the memory was readable on her face by the look she was giving him.

"Be careful," he said collectively. "Sasuke is an Uchiha. Becoming an interest, a target of someone from that clan, can cause a calamity of events. I am sure you have heard rumors of the curse of hatred that runs in that family. You may not know it but you have seen what it does...Obito was once very much like Naruto."

Sakura looked at him with intrigue and a silent question in her eye. Kakashi never spoke of his former teammates, she had heard rumors and between herself, Sasuke, and Naruto back in their genin days, they had only managed to grasp fragments of what happened.

She watched as Kakashi seemed to visibly struggle to swallow. "You already know that Obito was once my teammate and then there was Rin...the other member of our cell. Obito, loved her. And I know you are more than familiar with what he became." Sakura nodded silently. "It was her loss that caused that.

"And I fear Sasuke is susceptible to the same thing," he added. "I believe the loss of his clan and the loss of Itachi, is what drove him to what he did. They suppress all their emotions until they become compact and dense. It can be nearly invisible but as strong as an atom. On the outside they seem heartless, their feelings invisible to even sometimes themselves. But in reality they love far more strongly than anyone, to the point that it becomes nearly obsessive."

Sakura swallowed thickly, surely Kakashi was not thinking Sasuke actually felt even a morsel of what he was describing. Sasuke had always hated and despised her. Sure he had his moments when he looked out for her during missions and the chunin exams, but those moments were vanquished when he abandoned the village. While she still had no other explanation for his proposal nor his odd behavior as of late, she was certain that was not it.

"However, cautious as I warn you to be, do not cut it off," Kakashi continued. "Whatever it is that is happening, there is one thing for certain, he treats you differently. You affect him. You always did. You may have not seen it but, I watched you all. He may prove to be the key to changing things again and you will be the one to turn him."

Sakura looked at Kakashi with confusion. He had always been odd but never kooky. But _perhaps the isolation was getting to him_ , she speculated. However, that did not stop her from asking, "what do you mean?"

"I mean," Kakashi began, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. "Is that, war and peace, are like high and low tide. It comes and it goes, each time making its mark upon the beach. Sometimes it washes up good changes, others bad, more often both. There is never telling what will be left when the tide recedes back out. But one thing is for certain, it always comes back, and it always changes."

He leaned closer, looking deeply into her eyes.

"What I am saying to you, is right now, the tide has gone back out and has left us with a devastated beach of rotting carcasses and polluted sand. But eventually the waters will turn back. War will come again, that is certain. And when it does, having Sasuke on our side could change the tide, give us the stronger current."

Sakura stared at him. _Okay_ , _he was definitely off his rocker now._ She leaned her head back to stare up at the ceiling. "What could possibly give you the idea that Sasuke, the man who we spent years trying to get him to come back and help us, would suddenly join us now?"

Kakashi leaned back and took in her defeated posture as she slumped in her chair, her green eyes staring vacantly and tiredly up. There was a time he would not have hesitated to agree, in fact two weeks ago he was convinced that Sasuke had lost any shred of humanity. But then Sakura found him and things changed. And today most of all was what made him question the possibility. He had seen the way Sasuke had watched her, seen the way he interacted and tried to touch her. As if he couldn't resist it. Perhaps it was not affection or pure, more like a warped obsession. But one thing was for sure, Sasuke had a weakness to her.

"Because they don't have anything to offer him anymore," Kakashi finally answered.

Sakura let out a snort. "And we do?" She commented sarcastically, lifting her head up enough to look at him with a raised brow.

Kakashi directed a sad and pitying look towards her. A look which she failed to witness as she let her head fall back as she continued to stare through the ceiling with vacant eyes and swirling thoughts of her own.

 _Yes_ , he thought to himself, a wave of apprehension making him uneasy. Sakura, the student he had always taken for granted and underestimated her potential, despite her deadly skills and brilliant mind, she was always naturally pure and innocent. The ideal qualities for a sacrificial lamb.

He cursed the day such a thing should be required for the better of all mankind or even just a few of mankind. Because the reality was that Sakura would always be a willing volunteer if it meant helping others, a quality that she had developed over the years. A quality that he resented she ever picked up. It was admirable, but despising at the same time.

"What else is bothering you?" Kakashi asked after a drawn out pause, not wanting to dwell on the depressing inevitable.

Sakura slowly lifted her head, shifting in her seat, she leaned forward and rested her arms across the table. Interlacing her fingers, she stared down at her hands as she picked at a hangnail that had resulted from her job's vigorous surgical hand hygiene.

"It's my dad," she quietly admitted.

Kakashi quickly leaned forward with a concerned look. "He isn't being punished because of...Sasuke didn't…"

Sakura shook her head, warding off the thoughts that Kakashi was hesitant to voice aloud. "No, Sasuke only threatened him that one time, and he has not done anything to him."

"Then what is wrong? Is it his injury?"

Again Sakura shook her head. "No, no, physically he is fine. It's just…" She was not sure how to phrase it. "He just isn't handling things well anymore," she answered. "I thought he was getting better, that he was accepting my moms…" She looked down in defeat. "I just don't know what to do for him. I try to talk to him but he just shuts me out. He is gone for hours and I only have a general idea of where he goes off to. Anytime he comes back it's just a mess. Yesterday we got into an argument and I hate myself for feeling good about it because he was at least showing some sort of emotion that wasn't just moorose." She looked up at him hesitantly. "I was just wondering...if maybe you had some advice? I don't want to pry into your past but I have heard things about your father…that he too suffered from heavy depression. I know you were just a kid but...I just don't know what to do to make him better or even how to handle it."

She watched as his jaw shifted behind his mask and from the indent and outline his lips made in the fabric, she could tell he had pressed them into a thin, grim line. "There is nothing you can do to make him better," he said in an apologetic tone. "You could do everything in the world for him but you will most likely just find yourself worn out. Only he has the ability to truly make a difference. Everyone grieves in their own way, you can't just cure him of his bereavement. Alleviate yes, but not cure. He will have to pull himself up from his own despair."

He was quiet for a moment as he took in her defeated posture as she deflated before him.

"I know that is not what you wanted to hear, but from my own personal experience, that is the reality. We can only do so much, _you_ can only do so much. And you cannot let it get to you otherwise you will only find yourself sinking into the swampy pit of sorrow yourself," he warned as he already took note of the taxed and worn look of her. "Just give him some time. You want to know what you can do for him? Stop trying to be a crutch. You need to let him find his own strength and resolve, otherwise when you let him go on by himself, he will just sink back down."

"But when will that happen, sensei?" she pressed, desperate to know the answer. "It's nearly been a year."

Kakashi shrugged. "It could be today or tomorrow, it could be another year or ten. One day he might just wake up and carry on, it might be a slow recuperation, or something might happen to him that will shock him out of this. You just have to be patient and let him heal on his own time."

There was another alternative and answer but Kakashi omitted that part out. There were also those who never recovered, or at least did not hold out for that day. People like his father who gave up. There was a time when he blamed himself for not being there more, just as Sakura was doing now. And while perhaps his outlook and input would not help her father, that was not his goal. His goal was to protect her, to keep her safe from what he himself had to go through.

But it was as he said, there was only so much one can do before the victim must decide for themselves if they want to move on or not. And Kakashi knew if Sakura felt like it was all on her to get her father to heal, she would exhaust herself out to a point that she would not even be able to help herself.

"People are getting restless," Sakura suddenly commented.

Kakashi's somber look turned alert at this. "Restless?" he inquired, his voice automatically becoming more quiet and secretive at the topic.

She opened her mouth to reply but became distracted when Kakashi's eyes flickered to something behind her. Her body twisted automatically as she sought out what had caught his attention. Turning just in time for the heavy lock to release, the door swung open to reveal an unhappy looking Sasuke.

"Are you done?" he asked, his obsidian gaze focusing solely on Sakura.

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked to Kakashi who was looking cautiously between them. She wanted to say no, she was not done. However she knew the topic in which they had just begun to discuss was not one to be held with Sasuke present. And something told her Sasuke would not be leaving if she told him no.

She looked back to Sasuke. "When can I come back?"

He tilted his head to the side and ran a finger along the door frame as if wiping off dust. "When you ask nicely again," he responded, looking down at his fingers as he rubbed them together.

Sakura frowned at his patronizing tone and held it until he looked back up at her, making sure he knew she was not amused. When the infuriatingly smug smirk came to his lips she sent him a glare before turning back to Kakashi.

"Do you need anything?" she checked, slowly standing but not moving away from the table as she waited.

He shook his head.

"Are you sure? I can do an examination or bring you something-"

"He had an examination this morning and if there is anything he needs I will see to it that he gets it," Sasuke interrupted. She turned back towards him to show her disapproval of his rude behavior.

"I was asking Kakashi-sensei."

"And I told you I would see to it that he was treated well."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when a hand fell onto her shoulder. She looked up to find Kakashi standing next to her.

"I am fine, Sakura," he said. "Just keep collecting those juicy rumors to share, I would hate to be behind on all the new gossip when I get out of here." He shot a pointed look at Sasuke, whose dark eyes flickered quickly away.

"Come on, Sakura," he said, his tone taking on an impatient sound as his foot tapped against the cement floor of the hall.

Sakura gave Kakashi one last hug in which she promised to come back soon while he warned her to be cautious. And far sooner than she was prepared for, she was on the other side of the heavy door, watching Kakashi through the square window as he settled on his bed with his book, before being ushered away by Sasuke towards the upper levels of the building.

* * *

The walk home was excruciatingly long, awkwardly silent, and painfully uneasy. As soon as they were in the courtyard of the building, Sakura had turned to Sasuke to give him some sort of acknowledgement of farewell, only to find him following after her. After a paused moment of confusion, Sakura realised that he meant to walk her home. A gesture she was more than opposed to but despite how much she did not want to be indebted to him, felt obligated to allow it this once.

They were about half way home when Sakura realized why things felt odder to be in his presence than the usual uncomfortable feeling she had when with him. They were together in the public eye. She had never noticed it before, but most of their encounters for the near year had usually been private with the occasional meeting with minimal participants. And any time she had been around him outside of business, it was always in secluded areas and usually after dark. It was the prying eyes and centered attention that she was now receiving from the general population on the street that made her conscious of such a thing. She did her best to ignore the feeling of every stare prodding at her as vendors and pedestrians stopped and gawked, but there was not much she could do to dissuade them. And she didn't blame them.

Sasuke, despite his unsavory personality, had always drawn the attention of others for many reasons. While most people were fearful of his lineage, they were also intrigued. He was an Uchiha, a member of an endangered clan. It was a rare sight to see and like anything of such scarcity, it drew the interest of others. Now that he was hokage, he was even more interesting.

And while Sakura hated herself for thinking it, but also unable to deny such an artful sight, Sasuke was just nice to look at. It was hard to deny, the boy that had captured her infatuation had grown up and become even more handsome. He towered over most people with his heightened frame with a sturdy physique of broad shoulders and well proportioned muscular anatomy everywhere else. His face was irritatingly still perfect too. Free of any blemish or scaring and with age, had become even more attractive. A shadow of the faint facial hair of the beginning of a five o'clock shadow exaggerated the perfect structures of his sharp jawline. His dark eyes contrasted with his smooth skin as they stared ahead, full of guarded secrets and thoughts that made one curious as to what was going on in his mind. And his hair, while always having somehow pulled off the spikey mess that it was in his younger years, had grown longer. And with the weight that came with the extra length, it seemed to be more tamed but still held a wild and unmanageable look that reflected his own being, giving him that rugged look that always made a person slightly drawn to.

From the corner of her eye she made all of these observations as she tried to ignore the attention he drew. It was a mixture of reactions and impressions that she caught on other peoples faces as they looked at him. Yet Sasuke seemed unphased by their looks, whether it was admiration, contempt, or indifference that was being directed to him. It always impressed her how he could be so unphased by other people's opinions and she wondered if there was anyone in the world in which he cared what his merit was to them...

All of her ponderings, wonderings, and consciousness of other people evaporated from her mind when they turned down her street. A figure was sitting on the front steps leading up to her house and it did not take any length of time for her to recognize her fathers slumped form. Immediately she rushed down the street and was kneeling down in front of him without a thought.

"Dad?" she questioned gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

It seemed he registered the physical contact more than her words as he only looked up when she gave his shoulder another slight nudge when he initially didn't respond. As she cautiously gave his shoulder a shake, his head slowly rose from where it had been bowed deeply to his chest. For a moment he looked at her with a blurry expression, as if his blood shot eyes were straining to recognize her.

"There is my little flower bud," he finally said with slightly slurred words as his face cracked into a somber smile. "Though you're not much of a bud now," he continued. He touched her face with a cold hand. "Such a beautiful young woman...your mother would have been so proud to see what you have become."

"Daddy, what are you doing sitting here?" she said, touching his face and finding his skin cold against her hands. It was not quite winter yet, but it was that time of year where there was a drastic change of temperature between the shade and sunlight. And with the afternoon sun on the other side of the building, it made the front steps not the most ideal place to sit still for a long period of time in minimal layers of clothing. "Where is your coat?"

Kizashi looked around as if confused as to where he had put his coat. "I don't know, that might explain how I misplaced the door key too, I couldn't find it in my pocket."

Sakura let out a tired sigh and rubbed a hand across her face, trying to muster patience. This wasn't her father. Sure her father was always quirky and joking, but this was not that, this was blatant neglect and abnormal behavior. The source of such actions she identified when she leaned in to pull him up and was suddenly hit with the strong smell of alcohol that was radiating from his clothes and breath.

As she stood she pulled up her father with a slight difficulty given his inhibited balance from the lingering limp from his injury and dizzy intoxication. However it was Sakura who faltered when she caught sight of Sasuke standing nearby with an odd expression on his face. Immediately her face began to burn with humiliation. She had forgotten he was even with her when she had first spotted her fathers slumped form on the porch, but now, she was more than aware of his presence as she watched his sharp obsidian eyes that collected every detail moving back and forth between her and her father.

Immediately she turned away from him, turning to the door as she ducked under her fathers arm to try and help him up the stairs without falling down. With an arm around her fathers waist, she let go of the arm that was slung over her shoulder to dig her keys out of her pocket. Consciously aware of Sasuke's overbearing presence, she scrambled to unlock the door so that she could escape this nightmare.

She didn't want him to see this, to see her father like this, to see her life like this. She wanted to come off a strong and independent, not worn out and floundering to grasp onto the bare threads that were holding her life together. Not because she sought out to impress him or earn his admiration, but to prove to him that she didn't need his help to survive.

Her father slightly stumbled, causing her to lose her grasp on her keys and drop them. She let out a mumbled curse and moved to brace her father against the door before retrieving them. But before she could even shift him, she felt something brush against her leg and she looked down to see Sasuke crouching down next to her as he grabbed the house key and stood back up.

Without a word he inserted the key into the house and turned it. The moment it clicked open she was pushing his hand aside to quickly open the door and help her dad in, he stumbled slightly over the threshold and Sasuke moved forward to grab his other side but Sakura whirled around, blocking him.

"I've got it," she said sharply. She looked down at his hand which was holding her house key and quickly snatched it out of his grasp.

He looked at her with surprised confusion but she ignored his expression as she helped her dad sit on the chair in the entryway. She turned around to shut the door only to find Sasuke occupying the space of the door frame.

"Sakura, I can help一"

"I don't want your help," she quickly informed, not even looking at him.

"Sakura一"

"Sasuke, please just go. You've done enough," she quickly said, grabbing the door and moving to shut it with or without him moving. But she only made it halfway before his hand slammed against the wood and kept her from shutting it all the way.

"Sakura, don't be stupid. I can一"

"I can take care of my family myself!" she found herself yelling at him, her voice taking on a pitched tone as she fought against the flaming embarrassment and stinging sensation in her eyes. "You've done enough, please, just go!"

Surprised by her outburst, Sakura managed to overpower his arm as she slammed the door in his face. The moment she shut it, she twisted the bolt lock and slumped forward to lean her head against the door. A long sigh escaped her and she wanted to just fall apart right there on the floor. But then she remembered her father and she took in a deep breath before turning around and helping him take his shoes off.

It took longer than it would have with help, but she refused to admit that. Once she had him laid down, tucked under his covers as he let out a light snore, it was then that she allowed herself to step into the shower and let the tears fall down where even she could not notice them.

As she stood under the spray with her eyes tightly shut, her mind brought about the image of Sasuke face just before she slammed the door in his face. At the time she had expected triumphant arrogance at seeing her struggle, but now that she had time to truly examine and analyze his expression, she realized it looked nothing like that. One could say he had looked hurt, as if she had actually offended him by rejecting his helping hand. Some would say it was concern and worry that had been in his eyes. But as deceivingly genuine it all looked, Sakura refused to believe it. At most it was pity she had seen. The worst part is she wasn't even sure what she wanted it to have actually been. But whatever had been going through the mysteries of his mind, there was one thing that was for sure on Sakura's.

And that was what Kakashi had told her of Sasuke earlier. The warning he had given her, yet the advantage he had said it could be. What if she didn't push him away?

The moment her mind began to contemplate it, she let out a skeptical snort. She admired Kakashi's wisdom, strange and hard to swallow as it sometimes was, but that idea was ludicrous. To think that Sasuke had any feelings for _her_ that could even remotely stir such a passion for a person in which her sensei had described, was insane. The degree of love that Kakashi had painted was almost mythological, the type written in folklore. It was a romantic idea but Sakura didn't buy it, at least not in this situation. If anything, his actions all came down to Sasuke's final goal. The one in which he planned to restore his clan and that was it.

Sasuke didn't care about the details or the how of his goals, only accomplishing it as quickly as he could. That is why he went to Orochimaru, why he destroyed the entire village instead of seeking out the individuals who had wronged his family. That was what he saw her as, or at least had assumed what she could be. A more than willing volunteer to accept his offer and produce children, only for the sake of bringing more Uchiha's into the world and thus restoring his clan.

 _And that was the true reality_ , she told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sorry about taking so long on this. For some reason I struggled with this chapter down to what to even name the chapter. This ended up a lot longer than I was planning and I did a lot of rearranging and changing events and pushing certain things to later chapters etc. But here it is, hope you like it I can't say I love it myself but I am at the point that I just needed to post and move on. The next chapter should be more eventful.
> 
> A huge thank you to those who reached out and checked in with me and gave your support and assurance as well. Also to those who left feedback and comments, honestly for a moment I was about to just give it up. So again! Thank you! Thank you! 
> 
> Keep being awesome and stay safe!


	6. What’s Best, Isn’t Always Favored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things. In this AU the war lasted a lot longer than in the anime/manga which I think was over in a few days. So it took over a year making them which is why they are twenty now. Also, at this point the only OC you need to really be familiar and remember the name of is Daichi. The rest are just names for random people, not much significance. And finally as I am still only halfway through shippuden, the only Obito versions I know are the few flash backs of his Genin days, him as Tobi, and then him as "Madara". So he is kind of turning out into a quirky but still mysterious character which is like a combination of all three I feel, either way I have been having some difficulty writing him so to any Obito fans I apologize if I am completely out of the ball park.

Sakura sat at her new desk since moving out of her old office for Karin to take her role as head of hospital. Despite the red head’s protests and insistence that Sakura would be back to her old job soon, Sakura moved her stuff anyways. And while she had a lower title and new office, she could hardly tell a difference. Karin was constantly dropping by to ask her what to do or for her opinion. And when Karin asked her to do something, it was more like Karin was asking for permission to make changes or take action. If anything, her demotion and “less responsibility”, was more work than before. She could tell Karin meant well, but it had only been three days and Sakura felt like she was micromanaging everything as Karin checked in and out on everything. Not just Karin, but the entire hospital staff still looked to her as if she were in charge. 

And if that was not burdensome enough, the words of warning and advice that Kakashi had given her kept running through her mind. She had tried to take Kakashi’s advice in being hopeful that her father was just grieving and would someday be-perhaps not the same-but at least functional. But it was difficult to watch a loved one fall apart before your very eyes and not do something to try and salvage what little was left of their original self. 

Thankfully there had not been a repeat of finding him outside in the open. Not like how she found him slumped at her front door in full display, for not just anyone to see, but Sasuke himself. But that had only been three days ago and something within Sakura twisted and turned with anxiety as the intuitive knowledge underlying her thoughts told her it was only a matter of time. It would take more than a couple days worth of silent treatment to break her father out of this slump. 

Just thinking about that day had her covering her face, the humiliation still fresh. The only thing that had softened the blow to the little dignity that she even had, was the fact that she had yet to see or even hear from Sasuke since she slammed the door in his face. She had expected something from him. Some sort of reprimand to keep her father under control, or even some sort of punishment to be demanded of her father. But there had been nothing. Three days had passed and she had yet to even get so much as a single note of warning. 

But just because Sasuke had been absent in her physical life, it did not mean his presence was not verging on an overstayed welcome within the confines of her mind. While she had yet to fully accept Kakashi’s words of warning and advice when it came to Sasuke, she had certainly contemplated it extensively of the course of the past days. He had told her to be wary, that being close to him would be dangerous. And yet in the same discussion, Kakashi had suggested that it might be possible to gain Sasuke to their side. So that when the tides changed, Sasuke’s current would be with them, not against them. But no matter how many times she considered Kakashi’s words versus Sasuke’s actions, Sakura could never truly believe that possible. And yet she kept considering it. 

Just what if she let him in? Coaxed him, talked with him. She already felt that if she spoke of treason directly to him, she would not suffer the same fate as others. Perhaps a reprimand or closer watch, but nothing life threatening. If she did, maybe she could at least gauge if there was true regret to the outcome of his actions. She had already seen him show hesitancy, subtle and hidden, but it was there. However was it enough? And even if they somehow managed to bring them to their side, could he be trusted? What was to stop him from changing sides again? He had already betrayed Konoha before. He had already abandoned his team before. He had already left her once. Who was to say he would not do it all over again. Sasuke was selfish, it only took for someone to offer him something that he wanted more before he went chasing after it. Leaving behind him destruction, heart ache, and broken trust without so much of a glance back. 

The door to her office burst open, causing Sakura to jolt in her chair as she looked wideyed at the entrance, taking in a panicked looking Karin standing in its frame.

“Sakura?!” 

Sakura let out a sigh and slightly relaxed. “Look Karin, you are the head of the hospital, you don’t have toー”

“It’s not that,” Karin quickly interrupted, her words breathy as if she had run here. “It’s um...it’s about your father…”

Despite the heavy pitting at the bottom of her stomach that seemed to weigh her down, Sakura was on her feet quickly. “Did something happen? Was he hurt?” 

She was half way out the door, ready to run down to the emergency room when Karin’s hand stopped her. Sakura looked at the other woman as she vigorously shook her head. 

“It’s not that,” she quickly said, though by her tone Sakura did not gain any more reassurance. If anything she felt even more anxious. 

“Then what is it?” Sakura demanded, her stomach churning even more. If he was hurt she could fix that, she could do something. But if not…” She grabbed Karin by the shoulders. “Karin!” she said shaking the other woman, her voice hoarse from the fear that was rising. “Where is he? What is wrong?” 

“He was arrested,” she answered, a look of somber pity and sympathy coming to her face. “I was walking out of the prison from my rounds with the inmates when I saw him in the back being checked in. I came here as quickly...” 

Sakura did not hear the rest of what Karin had to say. Her ears were ringing and she felt as if she was going to throw up. She had seen this happen far too many times. Family members being taken, then found the next day in the stocks, or gone missing for weeks or months, sometimes never to be seen again. 

Immediately her thoughts went to Sasuke. This was him, this was his punishment for her behavior the other day. He had never taken kindly to refusal but she never imagined he would have gone this far. And with that mindset, she remembered his promise, he had said he would not harm her father. This all had to be a misunderstanding. All she had to do was explain that. But then again, it was not as if her fathers behavior lately was of the model citizen. He was becoming more and more of a wild card with every passing day. She thought it herself just earlier that it was a matter of time before he got himself into trouble. 

“Why?” Sakura quickly asked, looking to Karin whose rambling ceased. 

She shook her head. “I-I don’t know. I just saw him for a moment before they took him into a holding cell. I only recognized him because of the unique hair color you share.”

Sakura did her best to swallow, fighting the urge to vomit right there on the floor. Turning away from Karin she began to quickly walk down the hall, making her way for the nearest exit. She needed to go there, she needed to find out exactly why. Then explain to them that there was a misunderstanding. That her father couldn’t be harmed.

* * *

Sasuke was vigorously scrawling out signature after signature, not even aware of what he was signing his name to. He had immersed himself with distractions for the past few days, starting his mornings with vigorous training, then busying himself with more duties that were not entirely necessary. Checking on things that were beneath his position, making rounds and checking facilities, examining patrol routes and defenses, nitpicking every flaw he found. After making for a hellish day for anyone near or around him, he went home late and trained again until all he could do was drag himself through the spray of a quick shower and fall asleep face first on his bed, not even bothering with covering himself with the comforter. 

His crusade for distraction was all due to a particular pink haired medic that had recently slammed her doors on him, both physically and metaphorically. Did she really hate him so much that she was unwilling to welcome even the smallest of help. He had thought by offering a visit with Kakashi, she would see that he meant well and that he was willing and able to provide her with things that she was incapable of doing herself. 

It was not as if he wanted her to be codependent on him. Sakura was far too strong of an individual to be reliant on him, he had learned that quickly in his time back being around this older reformed Sakura. But it felt good to be needed, to be relied upon. He had not seen nor felt that in a very long time. And it had felt good to provide her with something he knew she wanted. However briefly it had lasted. 

The office phone rang and without even lifting his pen from the document he was signing, he answered it. “Hn?” he grunted. 

“You need to get your ass down here now,” came Suigetsu’s voice in a firm tone. 

“Why?” Sasuke responded. While he was certainly looking for distractions, he was not keen on busying himself with the shark-nin. He pried too much. 

“A certain pink haired doctor is about to raze the entire building to the ground.” 

“What!?!” 

Sasuke did not even wait for a response from his outburst. He did not even bother to hang up the phone, instead tossing it down onto the desk as he pushed out from under it. Muttering curses all the way down, he descended the stairs, not bothering with the elevator as he made for the prison. 

_Just what the hell was she thinking?_

* * *

“What do you mean you won’t tell me! Do you have any idea who I even am?” 

He heard her voice before he had even entered the building. And just listening to the tone of it told him many things. She was angry, scared, frustrated, and panicked. He opened the heavy metal door that was the entrance and entered the small lobby area, spotting her immediately. 

She was at the front lobby desk, standing at the reinforced window and screaming through the holes drilled into the glass to allow communication. Her palms were face down on the small lip under the window as she dug her nails into the laminate surface. It was obvious she had come from the middle of a shift as she was still dressed in her medic uniform. Her rosette hair pulled into a low ponytail, pieces of her pink strands falling out from the hair band as the majority of it rested over her shoulder. All of her attention was focused on a handful of people behind the front desk as she ignored the guard that was standing next to her, who was trying to gently calm her down and coax her out of the building. It did not take Sasuke long to recognize the guard as the same one he had caught outside of the building just a few days ago with her. 

The leader of the group she was yelling at gave her a look over. “It does not matter who you are. I don’t care if you are a doctor, that rank card doesn’t work here. You have no rights here nor any authority. So why don’t you run off to the hospital and play nurse.” 

“I am not talking about my profession you imbecile! The man you are holding is my father!” she bellowed. “As a family I have every right to know what is going on!” She jabbed a finger against the glass, pointing to the man who had addressed her. “What you don’t have, is a right to arrest him without any damn reason for charge!”

“We have a reason,” came the arrogant reply of the officer in command, “but I have no need to tell you. Father or not, he will serve out the consequences and then be released when we see fit.” 

“Doctor Haruno,” Dachi tried to coax, grabbing her shoulder. That was Sasuke’s cue that he had seen enough and it was time he made his presence known. 

Narrowing his eyes, he walked over, taking a stance behind Sakura and looking in at the people she was yelling at. Immediately all those on the other side of the glass stiffened and their eyes widened as Sasuke came into their sight. A haggard and wrecked looking receptionist sat at the side of the desk, having moved over to let those who, Sakura had been more directly yelling at, stand front and center. Two officers were standing next to each other with a guard to the side. The one who had been speaking to Sakura, Sasuke did not recognize. But his name badge told him he was Haru Adachi. Once he read the name he recognized him as the chief of law enforcement. The other he recognized as Kenta, the one who oversaw all the inmates. 

“What is going on?” He watched as Sakura’s back tensed at the sound of his voice before she slowly turned around, her green eyes slowly lifting to his face. He glanced towards Dachi. “Go back to your post,” he instructed, sending Dachi scurrying off as he gave a few respectful bows. He watched the guard disappear behind the checkpoint doors before looking back down. “Explain.” 

“This crazy woman just barged in here-” 

“Not you?” Sasuke cut off, giving Haru a lingering glare before looking back down to Sakura. “Explain yourself. Why are you even here?” 

Sakura swallowed. Sasuke’s tone was empty and it was difficult to know if it was because they were in public and in front of others, or if this truly was how he was currently feeling about her. Gone was the face that had kept wandering through her mind, the one that was full of concern, gone was the tone that seemed gentle and caring. It was all hardened angles and monotonous syllables that was impossible to read. But even spite that, she felt the smallest of relief knowing he was here. And she hated that feeling. 

“My dad,” she said, her voice slightly shaking from the lingering anger from earlier, and the worry for her father that was seeping into her mind. She hated to admit it, but Sasuke was the best chance she had in getting her father free. “Karin told me he was arrested so I came down here to find out what happened. But they won't tell me anything.” Her fingers twitched out to grab onto him but she quickly caught herself and lowered her hands to her sides, clenching her hands into fists. “I know he is innocent,” she said, looking up at him. “He wouldn’t do anything to merit being arrested.”

As he listened to her, Sasuke caught her fingers flex from the corner of his eye, as if about to reach out to him but at the last second she withdrew from him. The action filled him with a slight disappointment. However, he took some comfort in what she was doing. She was not directly asking him, perhaps out of stubbornness or maybe she was finally beginning to factor in that they were being watched by others. And maybe she was only doing this because she felt this was her last resort. But when he broke it down simply, she was giving him a chance to help her. And despite the hurt pride from a few days ago, he was able to muster enough humility to grab it. 

He raised his eyes to look over her head to Haru. “Open the door.” 

His instruction was quickly obeyed, the receptionist reached over and hit a button, a buzzing sound rang out and the security door of the first checkpoint clicked. Grabbing the handle he moved to pull it open, only to pause when Sakura moved forward as if to follow. 

He gave her a look. “You wait here,” he instructed. 

He was not about to let her back there and raise cain again. He needed to find out what exactly had happened, what the charges were, what had been done so far, and most importantly what condition her father was in. He had found certain people liked to abuse their power and take liberties when handling prisoners and captives, Kakashi being the prime example. He was not about to let Sakura walk in, with himself blindly unprepared for what was to come himself. 

He had watched the video recording of when she had found Kakashi and he wasn’t sure she could handle it seeing her father in even a remotely similar condition. There was no telling what she would do if she found him abused or hurt. Sasuke would not tolerate such things in this case, nor had he since the mistreatment of prisoners was brought to his attention. After learning of Kakashi’s situation, Sasuke had given strict instructions that any unnecessary force or handling would not be tolerated. But he would be stupid to think some of these greedy imbeciles would give up their pathetic tastes of power. As if any of them even knew what power was. But he remembered what those little power trips had tasted like back when he was not any better, they were addicting and it had driven him for more. Even still he craved it, but now that he had learned the consequences of it, he was better at controlling that hunger as well as that temptation to abuse what he had now. 

“I will see what is going on then I will return,” Sasuke remarked firmly. 

Sakura shook her head. “No, I am coming with you,” she protested, stubbornly taking a purposeful step forward. 

Sasuke’s arm shot out, halting her with his palm as she walked into it before he nudged her back. He moved his hand and pointed to the bench of chairs in the lobby. “Sit your ass down, Haruno,” he said strictly. 

He watched her brow twitch with defiance but she stomped over to the bench and sat down at the edge of the seat, crossing her arms as she glared back at him. Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes as he entered through the first checkpoint. Why he was even bothering to do this he had no idea. He had a feeling it was going to only cause him more trouble than it was worth. She was only allowing him to help because she didn’t have any other choice. But it was at least something that would maybe act as a support for future allowances and trust to be built upon. 

How he came to be like this he had absolutely no idea. Perhaps she had always had this type of influence over him and he had just spent the better part of his youth repelling the draw he had towards her. Now after years of constant friction from resisting her, his ability to push her away was so worn down he had no capacity to do so. 

* * *

Sasuke stepped into the room behind the one way window and took in the scene of the room on the other side of the glass. Sakura’s father was drunkenly standing in the room, his wrists cuffed to the table as he slurred profanities and words at those behind the mirror. Sasuke looked him over and aside from his inebriated state and a small cut on the side of his head, the man looked physically okay. But that was about it. 

He was screaming and ranting but his words were so slurred and out of order there was no making out anything the man was saying. He had already toppled over the chair that he had been sitting in as he banged his hands on the table. Had the table not been bolted to the floor Sasuke guessed it too would be upturned. 

“A pair of street patrollers found him with someone else, both drunk and ranting. My officers said that the other civilian with this man approached first, ranting and raving about only kami knows what. Eventually took a swing at them. They started to detain him when this man interfered, tried to push the members of the force off his friend but tripped and ran into a lamp post,” Haru explained. “They arrested both of them and brought them here. We had hardly just started the booking process when that psycho bitch-” Sasuke’s dark eyes snapped to Haru who quickly cleared his throat. “I mean when the daughter showed up,” he quickly corrected., “Kept demanding he was innocent and had done nothing.” 

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke caught Kenta shaking his head. “Tch, these hidden leaf nin are just a bunch of pampered sniveling children. Always thinking they have rights to know-” He cut himself off when Haru elbowed him in the rib and shook his head vigorously. Kenta’s eyes widened as he seemed to suddenly recall that the hidden leaf was Sasuke’s place of origin. “I mean only those who were against us in the war of course. It was probably why they lost.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pathetic excuse to dig himself out of the grave he had already dug too deep. However instead of reprimanding, Sasuke’s eye went back to the man in the interrogation room. Kizashi seemed to stumble, falling to the ground where he remained, sobbing uncontrollably with his hand hanging over his head as it hung from the cuff still hooked to the top of the table. 

_Shit,_ Sasuke thought to himself. 

He could not let him go. Never mind the fact that it would draw attention and be seen as special treatment. Never mind the fact that Kizashi was in fact at fault. He had attacked an officer, thankfully he failed to do any harm, but it was enough to land him in jail. Sasuke failed to believe that was the whole story, most likely provoked by some jackass of an officer, but that had nothing to do with his reasoning for not being able to let him go. No, it was the very state of the man that prevented him from releasing him. He couldn’t let Sakura see him like this, let alone let her attempt to deal with this on her own. Because after the last time, he knew she would not allow anything but that. 

And Sasuke was not sure if she was able to handle this. 

He had seen the tiredness three nights ago. He had seen the exhausted and worn expression as well as the immediate stress that arose when she found him like that. It made Sasuke wonder for the past three days just how long she had been dealing with this and how she managed to keep it hidden so well. It was so very much like her to continue to care for him, Sasuke would not have done the same for his own father. But then again, Sasuke’s relationship with his father had been nothing to what Sakura’s was. He had seen how Kizashi had looked at his daughter the other night. Even in a drunken stupor, there had been genuine love and care as the Haruno man smiled at his daughter, called her by a pet name, and patted her cheek. It was something Sasuke hardly received, the affection of a loving parent. From his mother, yes, but never from Fugaku. Not but one or two times in which he had to prove himself worthy of praise proclaiming him adequate as a son and worthy to wear the Uchiha crest. 

However, as admirable and strong Sakura was, and as much as Kizashi seemed to still care for his daughter, this needed to stop. He would not allow Sakura to drain herself for this man, father or not. She was worth far more to him than this man. But Kizashi meant more to her that Sasuke himself meant to her. Therefore... 

He suppressed a sigh and turned away from the window, making his way to the door. “Put him in a holding cell and keep him for twenty-four hours. I will be by in the morning to speak with him, do not release him until I have spoken to him,” he added, pausing at the door and looking back. 

He noticed Kenta and Haru exchange questioning glances, obviously wondering why exactly the hokage was taking a personal interest in a drunk. But at this point, Sasuke didn’t really care. He was not bending and rules or making exceptions this time. He was just overseeing that the law was properly maintained all while ensuring those in charge did not overstep their authority. It was perhaps the one thing in this new way of the world that bothered him most since his recent change of mind. 

No longer blinded by his own lusts for power, Sasuke found himself disgusted with others who did as had done. Mostly because it reminded him of the self destructive person he was, not so long ago. But he also felt like it was a disgrace to the Uchiha legacy, not that he himself or his ancestors were innocent of such a thing either. 

While the Uchiha had resented being in charge of the law enforcement, feeling like it was a means of ostracizing the clan and an attempt to distract them from the governing of the village, they had at least taken pride in their work. Citizens were safe and when they became a danger to others, they were taken in by the Uchiha military police force. But never was it for unjustly reasons nor were people mistreated. It was something that Sasuke had more recently desired to restore. His goals once entailed restoring his clan, which was still part of his future desires. However first, he needed to make the name something to be worth being a part of. Something worth restoring. A feat in which Itachi had believed him capable of. 

“From now on,” Sasuke said, looking directly at the two officers who still stood at the center of the room, “If a family member or close relation of a detainee is taken into custody for small infractions, they have a right to know why.” He gave them both a sharp look. “If that is not understood I will see to it that I find someone that can conceive that.” 

He did not even bother to see if they nodded or had anything to say. He was slamming the door behind him and making his way back to the front lobby. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, prophylactically easing the headache that was about to come. Sakura was not going to accept this quietly.

* * *

She was still sitting at the bench when Sasuke reached the lobby. Perched at the edge of the seat with a foot bouncing vigorously as she gnawed at her thumb nail. For a moment Sasuke was caught off guard. The habit was something she had done often when they were in their early academy days and even when they first trained as a team of genin. He was not sure why but he found a comfort in seeing the familiar nervous twitch. It meant she was not entirely changed. Which gave him hope. 

However the warmth of that hope and the faint upturn to the corners of his mouth faded when he noticed someone sitting next to her. He paused halfway through the door, his eyes narrowing as they fell on the man sitting next to her. It was that guard again, Daichi. Handing her a cup of tea in a styrofoam cup which she seemed to not register. Instead Daichi set the cup down on the flat armrest next to her. 

“I am sure he is going to be fine,” Sasuke heard Daichi say. “I overheard some of the guards talking, they said he is really only here as a secondary party to the actual offender.” 

Sakura’s head shifted slightly to look at Daichi. “Do you know why-” 

Sasuke entered fully into the lobby. The moment she caught sight of Sasuke she was to her feet, her eyes instantly looking expectantly behind him as he came through the door. However, when it was apparent that he was the only one entering, she gave him a questioning look. As he walked towards her, he watched her open her mouth to question the reason why he was alone, but he sent her a firm look and shook his head. He did not even pause, only grabbed her wrist and continued walking towards the front doors. 

“Sasukeー”

“Not here,” he said in a warning tone, then looked to Daichi. “I thought I already told you to get back to your duties? What are you doing here again?” he growled as they passed by. 

Throwing the doors open to the blinding afternoon daylight, Sasuke briskly descended the front steps of the building before crossing across the courtyard to the front gate. The guard officers immediately opened the gate without a word opening their way into the public streets. 

When Sakura’s feet did not quite move as quickly as a compliant person would, he turned his head to give her a look. “I’m not going to eat you alive, just come. I will explain in a bit.”

* * *

For the second time that week, Sakura found herself in the company of Sasuke and in the very public eye as they made their way through Konoha’s busy streets. The first thing she did was free herself from his grasp but quickly made sure to stay within a satisfactory proximity, else he decided to latch himself onto her again. 

When they passed by the turn off that would take them to the Hokage tower, Sakura gave him a questioning, but silent look. However when they passed by the section that would take them to her home, she was thoroughly perplexed as to where the hell he was taking her. 

“Sasuke where-”

He widened his stride, causing Sakura to abandon her questions as she nearly started jogging to keep up. 

It was not until they had reached the outstretches of the village when she realized where they were headed. The moment she did, the large open gate to a clan compound came into view. Bridging across the gateway was a large uchiwa fan that Sakura had once been familiar with seeing on a daily basis. However, with Sasuke’s desertion, such a symbol had become nothing but a haunting image of the wearer of such a design walking away from her in the middle of the night. Recently that symbol was becoming a more and more frequent sighting but the feelings that incurred from it were far from what she once used to feel. As a young girl it had brought butterflies of excitement to her stomach, now it just brought twisted anxiety and moroseness. 

She faltered at the threshold. 

Sasuke, of course always aware, immediately stopped only a step past and turned around. She looked at him warily, then her eyes darted out past him to look in at the compound, taking in what she could see of the newly restored clan buildings and unsettling empty streets. 

“Why did you bring me here?” she asked, looking back at him and very conscious of the fact that her toes were past the threshold line. 

He turned back around, his hand waving for her to follow but she did not move, her feet not allowing even if she wanted to. The very idea of entering the compound felt taboo. This was perhaps the only place in Konoha that Sakura had yet to ever venture into in her twenty years of living within the walls of the city. She had not been familiar, let alone acquainted enough with a member of the clan before the massacre. And when her and Sasuke were on the same team, Sasuke never lived in the Uchiha district. Not that he had ever invited them over to the apartment he lived at either. And now, even with it newly restored and inhabited, Sakura was certain that those who had ever entered this area since its restoration were those of Uchiha blood or messengers for the Hokage. She was aware of the odd...friendship?...that Sasuke had with the members of team taka, but Sakura could hardly imagine Sasuke receiving house calls, let alone hosting anyone. All of this became even more construed when she remembered that Sasuke had once offered for her to live here. 

Sasuke stopped and twisted his head around, giving her a look of annoyance at seeing her still at the gateway. “Sakura,” he commanded then beckoned with his hand. 

Sakura’s head slowly moved from side to side. “I-I don’t know if...not allowed,” she finished awkwardly, unable to fully explain her hesitancy. 

Sasuke gave her an odd look, then a slight perplexed understanding came to his face and his annoyance vanished. 

Walking back to her he came to a stop in front of her. “Come,” he said, extending an offering hand. 

Sasuke watched as Sakura swallowed but finally took a step forward. She ignored his hand, which he held out for a lingering moment before letting it fall to his side. Not a moment later he was running it through his hair before shoving it in his pocket as he walked slowly through his home's neighborhood, self conscious of how the pink haired woman beside him was examining every inch of his clan's territory. 

_Was this really her first time_? He thought back through the past year and found that yes indeed it was. Every encounter they had ever had was either at the hokage tower, her home, and more recently the prison. It was odd to think, he had known her for the majority of his life yet this was the first time she had ever seen his home. 

He led them straight to the house that he had claimed as his own, walking up the pebble path and stepping up onto the engawa. He heard Sakura following him, the gravel cracking and popping beneath her feet but when he did not hear them transition to the wooden stairs, he turned around to find her stopped yet again. 

Sasuke let out a sigh as he took in her determined face. 

“This is far enough, Sasuke,” Sakura commented, looking up at him on the deck from her lower point at the bottom of the stairs. “Why is my father still there? Why is he even there in the first place?” 

Sasuke stared down at her, unable to procrastinate it any longer. Shoving both hands in his pocket, he let out a long sigh as he descended the stairs. Sakura turned to face him, her green eyes boring into his with suspicion. 

“It seems he was involved with a man who attacked an officer,” Sasuke said monotonously. Sakura blinked as her lips parted slightly in perplexion. “He will be released tomorrow afternoon.” 

It took her a moment to register this, then her eyes went wide. “What!?!”

“Sakura calm-” 

“Why the hell did we come all the way out here then?” she demanded. 

“Because I knew you would react like this,” he replied as if stating the obvious. He turned to walk back up to the house. “I already told you. I cannot have you speaking to me like this in front of others.” 

“So that’s it? You're not going to do anything!?!” she demanded, following him up onto the engawa. 

“No,” he responded, opening the front door and wandering in, not bothering to shut it as he knew Sakura would follow him. 

“Why not?” she asked, her voice following him down the hall. “You said you would!”

Sasuke gave her a raised brow look before opening the door to his bedroom. “Did I?” he questioned, walking in and taking off his coat and undoing the harness of Kasinagi which he still habitually carried with him. He set the katana on the stand on his dresser before turning around to find Sakura had still followed him, obviously oblivious to her surroundings as she glared at him with anger and confusion. “All I recall saying is that I would find out what was going on. I don’t recall making a promise of releasing him,” he said, reaching for the neck of his shirt. 

“You…” Sakura’s retort faltered as he pulled his shirt from over his head and held it loosely in his hands. 

Being a doctor Sakura was more than used to seeing half naked and even fully naked men. And with the majority of her patients being well trained and conditioned ninjas and fighters, finding a well defined physique was not a rare occurrence. However that was in a hospital, with a professional setting, and her head logged into its physicians mentality. This, right here, right now, was none of that. She was not in a hospital, she was in a bedroom. Sasuke’s bedroom, which at this moment was the first she realized that fact. And this was not a patient standing in front of her waiting for a physical. It was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha without a shirt. Nothing about this was professional. 

Her eyes drank in the mass of defined lines of muscle that made up his torso. While she knew Sasuke was no longer the twelve year old boy and was fully aware that Sasuke had grown over the years, grown in height, grown in mass, and even his face had changed, all of them alterations that separated the boy from man. This was somehow far more altering than the several feet he had grown since abandoning the village. He somehow seemed larger without a shirt, his shoulders wider and the stretch of abs and smooth flesh made him seem taller. She watched as his abdomen rippled and flexed with every slow breath he took in and she somehow found herself mesmerized by the movement. Given the amount of half naked perfect physiques she saw on a regular basis in her profession, Sakura liked to think she was immune to ogling. But there was something about Sasuke that was unnaturally and unfairly perfect. Even the scar tissue that marred his otherwise porcelain smooth skin had a drawing appeal that just begged to be looked at, touched, traced. She may have hated him, but it seemed that fact had no effect on her physical attractions to him. 

She saw movement and looked up to catch Sasuke’s mouth twitching into a side smirk, obviously pleased with the attention he had attracted from her. Face burning with warmth, she glowered at him. “What are you doing!?! I am trying to talk to you.” 

“And I am trying to take a bath,” he said casually, tossing his shirt to the floor as his hands went to the waistband of his pants that were already hanging far too low for Sakura’s comfort but still did not keep her eyes from flickering to the V-shape definition below his navel. “You can either stay and talk, or you can go home and not make any more disruption, either way, I am going to take a bath.” 

Sakura’s face turned red for a whole other reason. Anger and bitterness rising in her at the casual tone he was using. He was toying with her. He had strung her along all the way here just to make a fool of her. A fool for thinking he would actually help her, a fool for thinking he cared, a fool for trusting him. 

“So you’re not going to do anything about the fact that my dad is currently in prison?” 

Sasuke let out a sigh, the playfulness in his face turning to tired annoyance. “No,” he said, turning around to walk towards the open door of the adjacent bathroom. “I already told you, I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” she challenged. “You’re the fucking hokage, you can do whatever you want. Are you trying to be an asshole or are you just naturally a bastard as Naruto always proclaimed?” 

That had him turning around, his face pulled into a snarl as he stomped towards her. He lifted his hand, holding up a warning finger at her. “Do not speak to me like that,” he warned. 

“Isn’t that why we came here?” she egged on. “Because you expected me to react like this.” 

“You are pushing it too far, Sakura,” he said darkly. “This is _my_ house. You will not disrespect-” 

“Answer the question, Sasuke- _sama,_ ” she interrupted, mockery resounding in the honorific. “Can’t or won’t?”

Sasuke’s hand came into a fist as he visibly seemed to be restraining something from within. She was not sure, but she could see some kind of struggle behind his eyes. There was something he was not telling her. 

“Fine then, I won’t help, are you happy?” he said. “He will be released tomorrow after he has served out his twenty four hour incarceration.” 

There was a long, drawn out silence following his words. Sasuke stood over her, while Sakura remained just as strong and fearsome as he in her shorter stature. Dark and brooding versus colorful and ferocious. 

“You’re such a fucking liar,” she whispered out, her voice coming out strained with emotion and causing his crossed arms to slacken slightly and his shoulder drop. 

“What?” he said, slightly taken aback. 

“I knew I couldn’t trust you. You said you wouldn’t let any harm come to him, you promised.” Angry tears were welling up in her eyes and Sasuke swallowed thickly at the sight of them. “You promised and you lied. I knew Kakashi was a fool for thinking that...and to think I was foolish enough...” 

She turned around and began to walk away but instinctually Sasuke grabbed her. She moved to free herself but he forced her to turn and face him. 

“I am not harming you father,” he said firmly, his dark eyes boring into her, commanding that she understand. “He will stay a night in the prison then be released. Whatever gave you the impression that he would be released to you when I came back after finding out what happened, for that I am sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you. But believe me when I say this, but I _am_ keeping my promises.” 

And he was. He promised first and foremost that he would protect her and keep her safe, then he promised no harm would befall her father. Today, she took precedent. He was protecting her from seeing someone she once admired at their lowest. She had already seen Kakashi at that point, she had already seen _him_ at that point. He was determined to keep her from seeing anyone else close to her, a shadow of what they could and should be. 

She let out a scoff of disbelief, her head moving back and forth. “To think I even entertained the thought that you were actually changed.”

Angry and resentful of the look of disgust on her face, Sasuke felt something within him snap. No longer restrained, he snapped out with his own biting words. “Tch. And I thought you didn’t need help with your family? I thought you could take care of him yourself?” 

Her hand came across his face as quickly as the words fell from his mouth. The resounding sharp slap echoed into other parts of the house. And then she was storming out of the house as he registered what effect his words had. 

_Shit,_ he muttered to himself, his hand coming to run over his face as his cheek throbbed with a heated sting from her palm. Even without full access to chakra, she was strong. 

* * *

She was out the door and descending the stairs before she even fully registered she had left his house. She was in such a dazed shock and frustrated fluster, she skipped the bottom step. Her foot came down on the pebbled walkway with a loud crunch as the gravel shifted beneath her feet. Her ninja training kicked in and she easily caught her balance and continued making her way down the path. Halfway down she kicked out at the rocks, causing a spray to litter the grass with pebbles, one hitting the one of the short poles that held a small lantern to light the path at night. 

Watching the rock bounce off the wood, Sakura suddenly had an impulse trigger within her. And either deranged by rage and wishing for a death wish, or just needing something to vent her frustrations, Sakura acted on the impulse. Bending down, she caught up a handful of stones, drew her hand back, and chucked them towards the beautiful house in front of her. They shot out in a spray, most bouncing harmlessly off the side of the structure but one managed to hit a window and a satisfying smashing of glass echoed out. There was just something about breaking things that brought about inner peace. The rock crashed through the window breaking a panel and causing the shards to tinkle down from its frame, giving Sakura a strange inner contentment that settled her anger. But even then she craved more justice when the house fell silent and there was no emergence or reaction from Sasuke. 

_Perhaps he did not hear?_

Frowning with a slight disappointment, Sakura filled her lungs and let it out with a heated bellow of words. “Sasuke Uchiha! You are nothing but a lying bastard!” 

Only silence answered her and she gritted her teeth in frustration. 

“I just broke your window, are you not going to do anything? Isn’t destruction of hokage property some kind of offense!” she added. “Why don’t you come and arrest me! Throw me in jail too!” 

It was childish and surely she would regret such a temperamental display, but right now, she didn’t care. And besides, the plan worked. 

Sasuke came out from his house in a blur. He came to a stop right before her, his face irritatingly calm with the exception of the bright red mark on his cheek, contrasting with his dark eyes and pale skin. Meeting his ebony stare, Sakura could see that while he seemed calm, there was a dark storm brewing beneath the surface. 

“I feel like we need to review what good behavior is,” he commented dryly. “Need I remind you that we had an understanding. Your father would be protected from harm so long as _you_ behaved. But that is not today's case. Your father committed a crime. It was a misdemeanor but it was still against the law. I already overlooked his blatant infraction the other night out of courtesy to you. Despite your obvious gratitude,” he could not help but point out. “But this was witnessed by others. I cannot allow that kind of thing to go unreprimanded in a city that is under my protection.” Sakura seemed to sneer at his claim but he continued. “Do you understand what I am saying? Do you understand why I have done what I have done?” 

Sakura glared up at him. “I hate you,” she said venomously through gritted teeth. 

She turned to leave but Sasuke grabbed onto her arm. 

“Let go,” she said, trying to yank herself free. 

Sasuke jerked her. “I need to know you are not going to go off and do something stupid, Sakura.” She tried to pull her arm free again but he shook her. “Sakura! Stop this right now and listen to me.” 

She glared up at him, her eyes heated with the hatred she proclaimed and Sasuke detested every inch of her face at the moment. But she stopped resisting and seemed to be waiting to hear him out. 

“I know you hate me. I know you think that I am just this horrible, despicable monster that you painted me in your mind as. And I will not deny that I inspired that image with my past wrongdoings. But I am trying, Sakura. Trying to rectify my sins. And while you may not believe these words, I am still going to say them because someday, you may realize I am telling you the truth. I _am_ doing what is best. Your father _is_ fine and _will_ be fine. But only as long as you behave,” he quickly added. “So tell me now, are you going to go back to the hospital, finish out your shift, then go home? Or are you going to go out there and throw a temper tantrum to which I cannot fix the catastrophe of a result it may ensue.” 

She was silent, her eyes glaring up at him from beneath narrowed brows. 

“I have ensured your father will not come to any arm while he is in custody,” Sasuke tried, hoping to get through to her. “And perhaps this will do him some good. Cause him to wake up and realize there are consequences to his habits.” 

He initially planned to not cite her fathers inebriation, but it was obvious enough to him that Sakura was not naïve enough to know that her father had a problem. One that he knew bothered her. And he was determined that this action that he was taking would fix that. There was a reason why he had instructed Kizashi not to be released until he had spoken with him personally. Sasuke was going to see to it that Sakura would never be forced to pick up her slurring father again. Determined of that, Sasuke fixed his dark eyes on her, watching, waiting. 

Sakura’s hard exterior lasted for a few moments before her eyes slightly softened and he could see that she was considering what he had said, debating on if she could find truth in it. But before he could see the conclusion in her eyes, they wandered from his face and the fading anger turned to startlement. Sasuke turned to look in the direction of her attention and found himself looking at Obito at the edge of his property. 

The hermit Uchiha was dressed in his usual attire of a high collared black shirt and baggy shinobi pants. His scared face was tilted to the side with curiosity, his unmatched eyes fixated and focused. He was staring at Sakura, his eyes flickering down to the medic apron around her waist before moving up to her face. 

Sasuke shifted slightly to stand in front of her. “Go,” he instructed. “And please, be good.” 

Despite knowing what the result would be, his hand instinctively went up to swipe a lock of hair behind her ear. But she flinched away. Turning her head out of his reach as she continued to look at him from the corner of her eye. She then took a step back, pulling herself free as Sasuke allowed by loosening his grip. With one last glance to the Uchiha hermit, she turned her back to them and briskly walked away, her shoulders stiff as she seemed uncomfortable walking through the ghost of a neighborhood that had yet to even live. 

Sasuke watched her depart, his eyes glued to the white circle stitched into the back of her red shirt. Only when she disappeared from view did he turn his head to look at Obito. He gave him a look that implied his dislike of his eavesdropping interruption and began to walk back up the path into his house. 

Sasuke came to a stop at the foot of the stairs and looked at the older Uchiha. “What are you doing here? Out of tea or have you become so bored you just come here to eavesdrop on something that is not your business?” 

Obito’s head tilted to the side and Sasuke shook his head, moving to go up the short steps to his home. 

“You seem agitated,” Obito observed. “Want to spar?” 

Sasuke took a moment to debate. Originally he was going to take a long shower, but Sasuke had never been one calmed by the ways of zen. He liked to get his frustrations out in the only way he knew how since he and Naruto battled on the rooftop with the water tower. 

He turned away from his house. “Hn,” he hummed with a nod, starting off for the Uchiha training grounds as Obito walked along with him. 

Obito had been more social recently. At least with Sasuke. Dropping by randomly and expecting meals, making offerings to spar, or just sitting on the engawa in silence as Sasuke brooded. 

“She reminds me of someone,” Obito suddenly said, breaking the silence between them as they walked. 

Sasuke came to a halting stop, slowly turning his head to look at Obito suspiciously. 

“Is that some sort of threat?” 

Obito shrugged. “Did it sound like one?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Obito took a couple steps forward. “Do not worry. I like her.” 

Obito’s words did nothing to assure him. “Stay away from her,” Sasuke warned. 

He watched as Obito shrugged, continuing to walk ahead. But after a moment, he paused and turned back to Sasuke as he began to catch up. “I don’t think she likes you very much,” Obito unhelpfully observed. 

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted as he fell into step.

“You know, you catch more flies with honey than you do vinegar,” Obito sagely mocked. 

Sasuke gave him a pointed look. “That girl is not a fly. She is a hornet with a venomous sting,” he muttered, carrying on towards the training grounds, eager to release the frustrations within him.

* * *

Sasuke entered the interrogation room, letting the heavy door fall shut behind him with a loud clang and causing the slumped man sitting at the chair to startle. His head of faded pink hair that was greying in areas snapped up, his blue eyes blinking rapidly under the bright light that came from the hanging bulb above. As recognition came to Kizashi’s face, he quickly stood up, his cuffed hands catching where they were attached to the center of the table, preventing him from standing up straight. 

“H-hokage-sama,” he said, bowing deeply and hesitantly lifting his head to glance up at him. 

His eyes quickly avoided Sasuke’s the moment their gazes met, most likely a hesitancy learned from his daughter. It was an action that had Sasuke curious as to what more the man knew of him. However, when he noticed the man’s poor leg shaking to hold himself up right, Sasuke’s curiosity left him. 

“Sit,” he commanded in a monotone and a careless wave of his hand. 

As Kizashi cautiously settled back into his seat, he restlessly shifted in it for a reason that had nothing to do with physical discomfort, and everything to do with the presence that was nearing. After a night of sleep and some water Kizashi seemed to be fully sober and now just suffering from the effects of a hangover. Sasuke strolled over to the table and pulled out the metal chair opposite of the older male. It let out an awful screech as metal scraped against cement that would make any normal person cringe. Sasuke made it seem like the sound had no effect as he lowered himself into the chair but from the expression on Kazashi’s face, it seemed it was agony for one suffering from a hangover. 

_Good,_ Sasuke thought, pleased that his purposeful noise had caused the man before him some discomfort, _perhaps the man would think twice the next time he wanted to get piss poor drunk._

As Kizashi seemed to recover, Sasuke folded his arms as he silently stared at the man before him. He did not know much about the Haruno patriarch. He vaguely recalled Sakura bringing freshly baked treats and confections to team training sessions and on missions prepared by her father. She had always made sure to have something not sweet with her, his favorite always being a tomato and basil savory bun. Then he remembered a few times seeing Kizashi Haruno when he and Naruto had dropped by Sakura’s home to go train or more often grab ramen and Ichiraku. He would greet them at the door with a wide smile and bright, clear eyes. Usually telling them an awful joke that the man seemed to find so humorous himself he would let out a bellow of a laugh. Though to be honest, the man in front of him looked nothing like the man from those few collected memories during his genin years. Not even a decade had passed since then yet this man looked twenty years older. 

Kizashi let out a cough, the linger stench of alcohol on his clothes wafting across the room and causing Sasuke to wrinkle his nose in disgust. This was the man that Sakura was practically killing herself with worry and stress? The man that she was oh so desperate to protect? The worthless wasted soul that she was willing to trade places with, was _him_? The very idea of this man being even worth a tenth of what Sakura was had Sasuke’s blood brimming with rage. What was it with people willingly sacrificing themselves for those lesser than them? Sakura with her father, Itachi for him. Did they have some sort of mental illness that drove them to do such things? 

It seemed whatever he was feeling was manifesting in his aura as Kizashi stared at him with an apprehensive look, then slowly bowed his head. “I apologize for my actions regarding yesterday, hokage-sama. Please do not let any of my actions reflect poorly on my daughter...nor any actions that she may have committed for the behalf of me lead to anyー” 

“I would never do such a thing,” Sasuke interrupted tersely. “Sakura has suffered enough because of you without my hand dealing any punishment.” 

Kizashi’s head only bowed lower. “I know,” he replied. “I do not deserve her for a daughter.” 

“You don’t,” Sasuke responded, hating the small voice in the back of his mind that echoed those same words back to him. “Yet, you do this. Why?” 

Kizashi slowly rose his head, his eyes flickered to his, then to his chest, then back up to his. As if either no longer caring about the consequences of meeting an Uchiha’s eye or maybe he hoped to be pulled into some tortuous genjutsu, thinking that illusion would be a better reality than what he was living. And for a moment, Sasuke was tempted. He could easily play with Kizashi’s mind, forcing him to stop his habits. But that was not the right way, that was not the way in which would be best for Sakura. Sakura needed her father, not a shell. 

“I lost my wife. My beautiful, precious wife, my flower,” he replied. “You have no idea what that is like.” 

Sasuke slightly stiffened at his challenging words, but soon he found himself leaning forward. “No, I don’t. But I know more about loss than you will ever know,” Sasuke replied, causing Kizashi’s face to slightly pale at the inference Sasuke was making. 

The Uchiha massacre and its lone survivor was not a tale that was silenced like that of Naruto as the jinchuriki. It was a whispered story that had followed Sasuke every time he walked the streets alone. Children, elderly, and everyone in between knew of the boy who had lost his entire line in a single night.

“I will not belittle the loss of your wife,” Sasuke continued. “I cannot imagine what you may feel, as I have never felt that type of loss. But you still have a daughter,” he reminded harshly. “Take better care of her.” 

Kizashi was silent for a very long time before finally, he nodded. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, his firm expression not faltering by Kizashi’s silent agreement. 

“See that you do,” Sasuke warned. He then stood. “You will be released this afternoon when your final twenty-four hours of holding have expired,” he said, pushing in his chair with another head wincing screech for Kizashi before walking towards the door.

When he opened it, he nodded for the three guards waiting outside to take Kizashi back to the holding cell until his release time. As the first two passed, Sasuke halted the third by shoving a stiff arm into his chest. Sasuke’s dark eyes rose up to take in the apprehensive face of Daichi. 

“We need to have a little chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was halfway through the "next chapter" and then got to a part that made me realize that with how it was turning out I needed/wanted to move a certain event(this event) up in the time line to better match the direction. And of course none of that fit in with the flow or theme of the chapter so I just made it into its own chapter and stretched it out. I literally wrote this chapter over the course of two days and it was a hot mess going into editing but now I feel like its just a luke warm mess lol. Anyways I hope you liked it all the same, I just needed Kizashi to hit a low point in which he can kind of get that jolt that get him back on track and I just hope it did not feel rushed! 
> 
> Until next update take care of yourself and thank you all for your support of this story and wonderful comments and reactions.


	7. Say My Name

Sakura walked through the streets as she made her way home from the market after buying a few things. As she absentmindedly walked the route home, her mind pondered the strange, but welcomed behavior of her father. As Sasuke had promised her, her father was released back to her the very next day without a mistreated bone or hair on his body. She had expected him to come home bruised and battered after hearing of the scuffle that had taken place. But whatever bruises and cuts he had sustained had been treated and healed as confirmed by Karin who had received an order and notified Sakura of the small detail. By the time he was released to her, the only thing she found amiss was the odd sobriety of him. Usually a day following one of his benders he was haggard and dysfunctional. But there was a clarity about him that Sakura had not seen for a very long time.

The moment he stepped out of the prison gates where Sakura had stood for an hour anxiously awaiting his release, Sakura had been all over him. Fretting over him, asking him of his treatment by the guards, if he was okay, had he eaten, how he was feeling. All the while, she was oblivious to the strange look that her father was giving her. A mixture between sorrowful guilt and as if looking at her for the first time in his life. After a moment, Kizashi had silenced her by grabbing her shoulders and giving a pointed look.

" _Please stop,"_ he had said. " _I am fine."_

Sakura had been slightly taken aback by the expression in his face. It was grimly serious and mournful, but not in the way of how a widower would look. She had been more than familiar with that look of loss in his face over the past near year, and this one was not it. It was a strange sorrow that came with an enlightened expression, as if seeing something for the first time and being mournful of having not noticed it before. She had opened her mouth to persist further, but again, he gave her a look, one that begged her to stop.

" _I am fine_ ," he had repeated. " _Please, do not worry. I was well taken care of, Uchiha-sama saw to that."_

Sakura had given him a perplexed look, immediately wanting to question this statement. Just what exactly did _Uchiha-sama_ see to? But the expression on her fathers face kept her lips sealed. Instead they walked awkwardly together in silence. The moment they reached home, her father shut himself in his room and Sakura found herself sitting alone at a dinner table set for two. When she had gone to bed that night, she felt like things would always be as such, but little did she know how quickly things would change.

The next day Sakura woke up to her father standing in the kitchen at the stove, an arrangement of foods set out in front of the two places they ate at. He had turned around at her appearance at the doorway. Wishing her a good morning, he encouraged her to sit down and eat. So she did, glancing every so often at him as she studied his behavior, slightly apprehensive of his altered demeanor. He was still quiet, and the weighted sorrow was still there, but there were other things too. Like motivation, perception, and a willful determination.

She was so preoccupied with thinking, she hardly caught her father informing her of some things they were low on. Automatically she had risen from her chair and volunteered herself to go to the market, thinking maybe some fresh air would help her comprehend what was going on. But mostly because she knew if he stepped out the door, she would not have a moment's peace of mind until he stepped back through the door. So an hour later she found herself making her way home from the market with the few items her dad had listed.

The day was grey and cold and as she reached the town square a small drizzle began to fall down upon the village. After the first few drops, Sakura pulled the hood of her coat over her pink tresses. It caught in the wind and as she readjusted the hood and tucked her hair under it to stay dry, something in the corner of her eye caused her to pause. On most days she avoided coming through the town square. It had been once a favorite spot of hers, with monuments dedicated to heroes, flower beds blooming with whatever was in season, and happy families and citizens congregating for whatever street performer or food cart caught their eye. However, the mood of this once happy place had drastically changed when Konoha was reshaped.

Instead of a place dedicated to heroism, it had become a place of totalitarianism. It was where decrees and verdicts were announced and made. Ones that brought oppression and more strife. Instead of flower beds, bulletins were posted around the square, all of them full of propaganda. Wanted posters for missing nin and copies of rules and laws that were enacted littered the ground and were pasted across the surface of every poll and building wall. In the middle of the square, where a fountain and statue of the first hokage once stood, a large stage had been built. And over the months there had been several public executions that had taken place for all to see.

It had become the place where examples were made to those who did not conform. A line of stocks had been constructed and in the first few months of the take over, it seemed they were always full. And while it had been awhile since there had been an execution, the stocks were still regularly used as a reminder to those who thought about breaking the rules.

Usually she avoided this area but on the rare occasion she did pass through, she usually avoided looking towards the stocks. She had seen too many familiar faces in them and hated the feeling of being incapable of doing anything. However, there was something about today that caused her to look. Perhaps it was because of the rarity of seeing someone in them anymore, or it was instinctual to want to see, to make sure there wasn't a familiar face. But as her green eyes stared out across the grey courtyard to where the wooden structures stood, they fell upon a single occupant.

His body was slouched in what looked like an uncomfortable position as his hands and head hung out from the holes that locked him in place. As if her gaze could be felt, or perhaps it was the fact that she was the only person to venture in the area on this overcast day, but the bowed head turned and Sakura found herself looking at the very reason why she didn't like to look, a familiar face.

"Daichi," she murmured.

The moment recognition came to the prison guard's scared face, Sakura knew she could not just walk on. Quickly looking around, she hurried over to him. It wasn't exactly forbidden to talk to people being punished. But neither was it seen in a good light when associating with those who broke rules. Usually only family members were seen with those being punished, usually to tend to them, to give them food and water, or to put balms on the sores that formed around their neck or wrists if left for too long.

As she neared he lifted his head awkwardly, blinking against the rain as it fell down into his eyes. "Hey Doctor Haruno," he said, his tone straining to sound optimistic but she could tell he was weary. There were worse punishments than the stocks, but standing for hours and days on time took a toll.

"Daichi," she said with a sympathetic sigh as she approached. She quickly removed her coat and held it over her head and his, bending slightly so he would not have to crane his next so much. "Why are you here? What happened?"

He gave her a half grin. "Aw, are you worried about me again?"

"Daichi," she said seriously.

He let out a sigh as he let his head drop for a moment. "It's not a big deal, I am fine," he assured, lifting his head back up to meet her eyes. "Couple of days and I will be out."

"A couple of days! What did you do?"

"Can we just say some errors piled up and caught up to me?" he asked hopefully.

"What kind of things?" Sakura pressed suspiciously.

He was oddly quiet and she narrowed her eyes, looking at him with slight confusion. She watched as he bit at his lip, obviously torn. "Look doc, I like you," he said, his eyes glancing around. "You're well intending...but Iーshit."

Daichi cut himself off with a curse as his eyes wandered across the courtyard. Sakura, turned to follow his gaze and found two figures approaching. A middle aged woman with greying hair and a young toddler held in her arms, holding an umbrella.

"Shit, what are they doing here?" Sakura heard Daichi mutter.

Sakura turned back to him with a question in her eye. "Who are they?"

Daichi did not even look at her, his eyes focused on the two figures. "My mother andー"

"Papa!"

At the exclamation, Sakura turned back around to see the small boy wriggle himself from his grandmother's arms and clumsily run towards them. Sakura stared at the boy, his short legs carrying him quickly as his young face, the spitting image of Daichi. She took a step back to avoid being run into as the small boy ran past Sakura without even a glance, his attention fully focused on his father as he reached Daichi and wrapped himself around one of his legs, burying his face into his thigh as he gave his father a tight embrace.

Sakura found herself blinking in shock at the image. The revelation and reality of what just happened baffled her. Daichi had a son? Sakura was still trying to process this when the older woman finally managed to arrive. She came to a stop next to Daichi as she held the large umbrella she carried over herself and him. Her caramel brown eyes flickered toward Sakura, giving her an odd inspection, then a double take as a glimmer of recognition came to her face.

"Why did you bring him here?" Daichi hissed in a strained whisper as he twisted his neck up to look at the woman.

"He kept asking for you," the woman replied. "What was I supposed to do? Not let him see you for three days straight?"

"YES!" Daichi exclaimed. "I didn't want him to see me like this!"

"And how much longer was he going to have to wait?" the woman snapped back. "You don't even know how long you have been sentenced for?" Her eyes quickly looked to Sakura, then looked back down at her son. "And what is _she_ doing here?"

The question was whispered but not so subtly that Sakura missed the accusation in her tone.

"Mother, this is Doctor Haruno Sakura."

"I know who she is," the woman interjected, she then looked to Sakura, her eyes hard. "What are you doing here? Are you just trying to make things harder on us? Are you trying to get him into more trouble?"

"Mother," Daichi hissed.

Sakura's eyes widened as she frantically shook her head. "NO!" she protested. "I just…" Her brow furrowed as the woman's words caught up to her. "Why would you get in more…" she drifted off for a moment as her mind began to put things together. She looked at Daichi, eyes wide. "Are you here because you helped me?"

His face bunched up as he strained to supply an answer, obviously torn between telling the truth and sparring her feelings. "It may have been one of those things to the pile of errors," he admitted.

"What do you mean one," the woman snapped, looking at Sakura with a hard expression. "He would not have been in any trouble if not for you."

Sakura looked at the woman's hard face then looked back down to Daichi's conflicted one. "But it should be settled," Sakura argued. "Your supervisor didn't…" Suddenly she was hit with another revelation. "This is Sasuke's doing isn't it," she guessed, not even bothering to try and hide her familiarity with the hokage by using his titles or more official name. "You didn't get in trouble from a supervisor, this came from Sasuke."

Daichi gave her a conflicted look, his eyes darting back around the courtyard. "Listen doc, you were not supposed to find out, so please don't worry about it. It's really not a big deal. Hokage-sama has every right. I have made several mistakes and have been lacking in my duties. It's best that I pay for my shortcomings so no one else does."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No, you shouldn't. Because you didn't do anything wrong!" she argued. "You just happened to get tangled up in this mess between Sasuke and myself. This has nothing to do with your wrong doings."

Daichi stiffly shook his head as much as the confines of the wooden stocks would allow. "No, no, he has every right. I justー"

"Stop sparring her feelings," Daichi's mother snapped, she then turned herself to face Sakura, folding her thin arms over her chest as she gave her a hardened look. "You Konoha people are all the same! All you think about is your precious hidden leaf and your own. You don't give any of us outsiders a chance or an ounce of respect! To you we are just a bunch of monsters that invaded your home! But do you think we like it here? That we want to be here? We had a home, we had a good life back in Otogakure but then you leaf and your will of fire couldn't just die out and conform, we got stuck here! Now we have to struggle to find someone willing to give us basic services and when we do, we get extorted. You leaf tag on your outsider prices making what pay we earn stretched even thinner than even your own!" She jabbed a finger into Sakura's chest. "Now my son is locked up because of your actions! And you have the audacity to come here and speak to him!"

Sakura stared at disbelief at the woman as her echoing words died down in the courtyard. She didn't know what to say, she had never thought of the unfair or ill treatment that the shinobi that had played a part in the downfall of Konoha. Because it was as the woman pointed out, she had only seen them as monsters invading their home, not actual people. She had never thought about the fact that they may miss their own home, that their own home was invaded and then they were forced to leave it and serve just as Konoha was now being expected to.

Sakura's mouth pulled down into a frown. "I-I never realized…"

"Of course you didn't," the sharp woman lashed out. "Because you hidden leaf are all self righteous and could never do wrong. But there is something you need to realize, we were all just doing what was best for our homes and families. We didn't want to take over this nation, we were forced."

Sakura swallowed, a heavy lump of guilt building in her throat. Yes, she had come to notice Daichi was not a monster but she still hadn't exactly seen him as a person. At least not with one outside of guard duties, with personal issues, and a family. _Especially_ a son. She looked down at the little boy who was now peaking out around his grandmother to look at Sakura with a curious but anxious look. She could tell the boy was too young to fully understand what was going on, but it was obvious his grandmother's hostility made him wary of Sakura. She then looked to Daichi. Before today at most she had seen him and understood him as a fellow shinobi, but now, he was a lot more complex than she ever wondered. Was he married as well? Where was the mother? She looked back down at the boy, into his round hazel eyes. They were the one thing she could find that was not inherited from Daichi.

"I-i'm sorry," Sakura whispered, her eyes moving from the boy to the woman in front of her, then finally to Daichi. "I can fix this," she said.

Daichi gave her an apologetic look. "Doctor Haruno, you don't need to get involved. In fact it may be better if you didn't."

Sakura's brows knitted together. "I can talk to the hokage, I can fix this."

Daichi shook his head. "I just have to serve out my punishment and then all will be done. I appreciate you wanting to try but I don't think you, of all people advocating for me, would do me any good."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but his mother was stepping in front of her again, like a mother bear protecting her cubs.

"You heard him, you've done enough," his mother cut in, causing Daichi to give Sakura an apologetic look. Sakura looked to the woman, her green eyes not quite meeting the other woman's brown ones. "Just do us a favor and leave. And leave my son out of any future business and rebellious actions!"

Her words were so sharp and abrasive Sakura felt like it was as if the woman had actually physically slapped her in the face. An action that Sakura was confident would happen if she did not leave the woman's presence quickly enough. Ducking her head apologetically, Sakura turned on her heel and briskly walked away, her face burning with shame and frustration.

Right before turning out of the town center, she peaked back one last time to see Daichi's son reaching up to one of his captured hands. Daichi was giving his son a warm, brave smile as his mother stood over them like the protective lioness she had just proved herself to be. So could only bear to take in the scene for a few seconds before tearing her eyes from the heart wrenching display.

She had made it down one more street before her feet slowly came to a stop. The last image of Daichi bowed and trapped, his little family gathered around him flashing in her head. She tried to shake it from her mind but she couldn't, and when she tried to move her feet to go home, she found them venturing for a different destination. She told Daichi she would fix this, and she would. There was a high chance she would only make things worse but she refused to let that happen. She would do anything to make sure others were not suffering because of her.

* * *

Sakura was halfway up the stairs to the hokage office when she found her ascending footsteps slowing down and coming to a stop on the landing between floors. Her breaths came in and out laboriously from the brisk pace she had set for herself but mostly because of the anger she was feeling. She was angry at herself for being so close minded and she was angry at Sasuke, who had obviously lashed out at Daichi because of some unknown prejudice he had against him for being associated with her. She was not sure what spurred that, but she knew none of this actually had anything to do with what Daichi did. Sasuke was most likely mad at her for her behavior the other day and was now transferring his annoyance of the situation onto Daichi.

But as annoyed and furious she was at Sasuke for doing such an undeserving action, she questioned just what exactly she was about to do. For the past couple of months she had lost track of how many times she had done this, stomped up the twenty flights of stairs before barging into Sasuke's office and yelling at him? And how many times had that been truly successful? It had never exactly worked in her favor and was just as immature and childish. You couldn't fight fire with fire, especially when things usually backfired on her.

She let out a long sigh and her hand came up to her wet hair and pushed the damp strands out of her face as she began to slowly walk up the stairs. She was still determined to fix this, but with different methods. No more yelling, no more throwing rocks and stomping her feet when things did not go her way. She would do this calmly and rationally. Sasuke was smart, if she could make him see reason and understand, she could fix this. The only problems, Sasuke was also stubborn and bull headed. How many years had she and Naruto chased after him, trying to unsuccessfully convince him to come back to Konoha. Although...technically he did come back, but not in the way any of them ever imagined.

Again Sakura let out a sigh as made her way up the last two flights. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out and cleared her mind of all anger and lingering guilt she was feeling. She could not enter into his office with such dangerous emotions still roaming through her system. Calm and composed was what would keep her level headed and able to rationally speak with Sasuke.

Reaching the final flight, she pulled the door open from the stairwell and made her way down the hall, stopping at the receptionist desk.

"I need to speak with the Hokage," she requested.

The receptionist, a stout unfriendly looking man, looked up from where he sat at his desk. Immediately recognition came to his face and he let out a tired sigh. Sakura had harassed him many times over the months and without even bothering to try and dissuade her until she had a summons or made an appointment, he pressed the button on the intercom.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed," Sasuke's familiar voice came through the intercom.

"Doctor Haruno is here, requesting to see you," the receptionist bravely replied.

"..." There was a long pause on the other side of the intercom before, "Send her in," Sasuke's voice complied.

The receptionist nodded at the intercom as if he could be seen through the speaker, then looked to Sakura, giving her a nod of approval. Unlike in the past, where she would usually send a dark look for delaying her audience with Sasuke, Sakura gave the receptionist an appreciative smile before walking around his desk and continuing up the hall to the large office doors. Knocking on the heavy wood, she waited until Sasuke's voice called out from the other side, granting permission of entrance.

* * *

As always, Sasuke was seated at his desk with the room far too dark and dim for any normal person to be able to see clearly in. It made Sakura wonder if his heightened sight made him more sensitive to light or if he was just adding to the whole broody persona by seemingly lurking in the dark all the time. Sasuke's jet black head of hair was bowed, hiding his face behind his thick bangs as he leaned over paperwork, diligently writing out a message on neat kanji. He did not pause in his work and Sakura, doing her best to stay calm and collected, distracted herself with walking over to the large bookshelf as she waited for him to finally acknowledge her and give her his attention.

Most of the books were the same old and heavy medical tomes that Tsunade had kept, only a layer of dust was now settling over them from the neglect of perusal of them. Sakura remembered borrowing them frequently and more than often assigned to read volumes of them in a week when she was under her mentor's tutelage. Her finger traced the embossed title of a text as she ran the tip of her index down the spine of a familiar title. It surprised her how much was untouched in the office but it made her wonder if Sasuke even knew what was shelved on the book case. Dragging her finger across the surface of a shelf, she walked the length of the expanded book shelf, pausing every so often when she came across a new addition of décor. Small figurines from surrounding and distant lands, decorative weapons that while beautiful, would never win a fight. She examined each trinket closely, occasionally venturing to pick one up as she inspected it, debating if it was an item collected by the occupant of the office, or if it was a gift from someone trying to find favor in the new hokage. Judging by the haphazard way things were set up, she assumed the latter was the most likely.

She was looking at a small tree from which her namesake bloomed, made out of twisted wire and glass beads, when she chanced a look at Sasuke. The sight of him looking at her with a studious expression caught her off guard. In her startlement, her hand knocked over the tree with a loud thud and she quickly set it back upright, taking a moment to make sure nothing had broken. When the tree was set upright and steady, Sakura cautiously moved her hand away and turned back to him, doing her best to ignore his heavy stare as she walked across the carpet and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

As she settled and looked back up at him, she found him looking at her with his full attention, fingers interlocked in front of his mouth as he leaned forward. It was a nostalgic pose that reminded her of his younger, ever pensive looking self. It was strange to see, so much of him had changed from that young boy and yet, he was still very much the same. It made hating him difficult. But as much as she still cherished the ornery young boy from her memories, Sakura knew better than to let herself be fooled. Especially given the fact that she was her because of an injustice that was his doing.

"Did your father get released to you as you saw fit?" he asked after a long silence, slightly distracting Sakura from recementing her hatred of him.

"Uh...yeah," she answered.

Sasuke nodded, dropping his hands down to rest on the desk. "He is taking care of himself? Hasn't caused any more trouble for you?"

The genuinity in his voice had her looking at him curiously. "Y-yes," she said unsurely. Confused by his interest. "What exactly did you say to him? He said that you specifically saw to his care, that you talked to him."

Sasuke shrugged. "I was just overseeing that the prison is being properly managed." Sakura could tell there was more but Sasuke was quick to change the subject before she could question it. "Speaking of things, did you want to see Kakashi? I don't have time today, but I can arrange a visit tomorrow afternoon when you get off from your shift."

How he knew her schedule so well should have bothered her, but at this point, she was more than aware of his constant reports of her from the handful of people watching her and following her. She would be lying if it didn't bother her still but she supposed she could say she had grown tolerant of it.

"Yes, I would like that." She nodded before hesitating for a moment. She bit at her lip, trying to devise how best to make her request without triggering herself or Sasuke. "...But that is not why I came here."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Oh? And what did bring you here?"

She bit her lip and noticed Sasuke's eyes drop down to watch the motion, suddenly she was filled with a firm resolve. "I want to talk to you about Daichi." Instantly Sasuke's face seemed to become even more shadowed in the already dim room.

"What about him," Sasuke nearly growled.

It took everything within her to stay calm. It was plain as day Sasuke had a distaste for the other man and the lack of reasoning for his hatred had her all the more aggravated. It made his unfair and unlawful punishment even more spiteful. However...she was not here to unleash, she was her to correct.

Sakura sat up straighter in her chair. "I want to ask you to release him."

His eyes narrowed. "And why would I do that?" he asked, lacing his fingers together and propping his elbows against the desk and he looked at her with directness.

Sakura swallowed her disbelief at his question. "Because Daichi doesn't deserve it?" she said, a tinge of her disbelief sounding in her voice.

Sasuke leaned forward. "Oh but he does," he said, the foreign stranger of a man she did not know surfacing as his dark eyes glinted with a dark mirth. As if the idea of Daichi suffering brought him pleasure. "He messed up and now he has to learn not to make those mistakes again. He must pay a price, just as everyone else...even yourself."

"But he shouldn't have to pay a price for something that was not his error. The only person who was out of line was me."

Sasuke let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "You give yourself too much credit, Sakura," he said lazily, putting his arms on the armrest of his chair. "I know you like to think it, but this is not about you. My actions and decisions are not governed around you," he commented, doing his best to ignore the small voice in the back of his mind that said otherwise. "It's nothing personal to Daichi and his...relationship with you. I am merely trying to make sure those under my order are at their finest, and Daichi is not the finest."

Sakura's green eyes turned to an icy glare at his comments. "That's bullshit and you know it!" her efforts to stay calm were quickly crumbling. "I know you dislike him, I've seen the way you look at him, the way you dismiss him. I don't how or why it developed, but it's like you have this weird twisted jealousy of him that has caused you to irrationally and unfairly punish him."

"It's not," Sasuke quickly defended, grasping at the edges of the chair's armrests as he looked at her.

She gave him a look that questioned the truth of such a claim. Sasuke held her gaze for as long as he could before looking away, moving to sit up as he ran his hands through his hair and leaned forward on his desk again. He let his head drop down to his chest as he laced his fingers around the back of his neck and rubbed at the stiff knots that came from sitting at the desk he hated so much, doing things he loathed even more. He let out a long sigh as he stared down at the space between his desk and his chest.

He could not deny that a part of this was fueled by jealousy. He wasn't sure what was going on between them. He didn't think it was anything of a romantic nature. But the way she seemed to be so friendly to Daichi, a prison guard who worked in the place she hated and despised, who had for so long been aware of the treatment of Kakashi and several other prisoners and never said a word. Not to mention, he was not even from this village so there wasn't that natural linkage of camaraderie. He was from sound, a minion of Orochimaru's before Sasuke killed the snake sannin and took over his reign. Daichi was not any more innocent than himself, yet Sakura was sitting in his office advocating for the release of this near stranger and still hardly giving him the time of day unless she had something to blame him for. But while bitter resentment of how she interacted with himself compared to Daichi certainly played a part, his main reasoning in taking action was from Suigetsu's words of warning earlier this week when speaking of his recent leniencies. Madara would question the lack of discipline if he found out and Sasuke was not willing to gamble on him not finding out. Action had to be taken, Suigetsu was right, he was growing soft.

"He took part in the same actions you did," Sasuke said more to the desk than to her as he spoke with his head still tucked. "You were punished accordingly and it is only fair that he was too. If I just start letting people get away with things, my command will no longer be respected. Madara will question my lack of discipline and therefore my handle on authority in this village. Blood relation or not, he will have me be replaced if he thinks I have deviated from his course of plan. Surely you can understand that."

"You honestly expect me to agree with that? Your command won't be respected? What respect? People do what you tell them to do out of fear for you, not respect. Which brings me back to my point. Daichi did not just willingly help me, I threatened him," she stated. "Like everyone in this village he had no choice. If anything he was a victim. It was not of his own free will, he was innocent. You can't condemn innocence."

"Well by that admission it sounds he was incompetent and failed his duty as a guard. If what you are telling me is true he should be punished far more strictly for his failures," Sasuke pointed, lifting his head to look at her. "Do you know what Madaraー"

"You are not Madara!" Sakura sharply interrupted, causing Sasuke to stare at her, slightly taken aback by her words. While he knew better than to read too deeply into her meaning of the proclamation, hearing those words from her lips had him second guessing where he stood with her. After a long silence, Sakura let out a sigh, touching her forehead as she seemed to try and calm herself. "Look," she began differently, more calmly. "I did not come here to argue. I came here to try and make you see reason. With Madara being the overlord of the nations or not, you are the hokage of Konoha right now. It is your job to rule and delegate fairly amongst the village."

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he debated to respond with vagueness or honesty of the situation. It was not something he liked to admit, not even to himself. But he found it strangely easy to confide in her. A development that he did not recall even in their genin years when they trusted and depended on each other with their lives.

"Believe it or not, but I don't have as much power as you are led to believe. Madara may have put me in this position but I am no more a tool for his campaign than his gunbai. I may hold the title of Hokage, but I'm nothing more than a glorified deputy."

Sakura wanted to call him a liar, but there was nothing but honesty in his voice and face. Something that she had always been able to read. However, that still did not keep her from questioning him. "Why should I find that believable?"

Sasuke raised his brow. "I know you are not familiar with Madara, I myself am limited in my knowledge of him," he admitted. "But I figured out this much, Madara wants to be a god among men. And to do that, he needs to make sure those helping him, remain doing as such. He knows the potential of the sharingan, he knows what I have still yet to unlock and he fears what I can achieve. He knew he would not be able to stay in Konoha but also that he needed to hold it and keep it in check, he needed a sharingan. Obito would have been the first choice but his...willingness shall we say, is not as motivated since the war."

"And how lucky for you that he did so you could continue that vengeance. Tell me? Will it ever be satisfied? I bet you couldn't wait to take what Naruto always dreamed of," she sneered. "I bet you get some sort of sick satisfaction from seeing the village you hated so much crumble and fall to their knees to you."

"Not necessarily."

"..." Sakura was not sure what to make of that. "Since when did you ever give up on your goals?"

"Let's just say that they changed or I have moved on," Sasuke replied, giving her a strange look that she was not sure what to make of it. "I won't deny I took this position for my own motivation and strategy to accomplish those, but my intentions are not as malicious as you believe them to be...at least not anymore."

Sakura's eyes tightened with a strain to try and understand the meanings behind his words. But it seemed she gave up, giving a small shake of her head as she shifted in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. Her eyes stared down at the nameplate sitting at the edge. She leaned forward as her hand came up to let the tip of her finger slowly trace the kanji etched into the polished gold mounted to the wooden block. She let out a sigh and looked up to find Sasuke watching her curiously.

"Sasuke…" she said as gently as she could. "Please let him go. His family needs him. They are in a strange city, forced here as they are reliant on his job. If he is in the stocks, they lose out on money and resources. I know you wouldn't understand, but there are still shortages. They need him to work if they want to eat. If you have to make an example and won't make an exception, then punish him some other way, just don't make them all suffer because of my actions."

The ticking of the clock on the wall suddenly became unnaturally loud as the rest of the room fell heavily silent. Sakura locked eyes with him, sending as much pleading into her eyes as she could. She looked deeply into his dark eyes, hoping to find a clue as to what was going on behind that head of his. But they were so dark and deep, they hid his thoughts well at the bottomless abyss of his stare.

Suddenly he titled his head to the side, looking at her with a contemplative face. He opened his mouth, hesitating for a moment before speaking, "Say my name correctly," he calmly required.

Sakura stared at him.

"What?"

"My name, I want you to say it right."

Brows knitted together, Sakura opened her mouth. "Please, Hokage-sama," she recited slowly, her voice as respectful as she could make it, even bowing her head so low her chin nearly touched the top of her chest.

When she looked back up, he was shaking his head, his mouth pulled down, unsatisfied. "No, not that one," he instructed. "Say it-" For a moment he seemed to hesitate and Sakura almost thought she saw a shyness in his expression- "how you used to."

Her face crumpled into confusion. _What was he talking about?_ And then it hit her and again she looked at him with a completely baffled look, not understanding what this request was for. But all the same, she obeyed.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said hesitantly, unsure if this was even what he was requesting, let alone why or what difference it would make.

Those three syllables were like a breath of fresh air after being submerged in the icy clutches of a raging river's undercurrent. The pleasure that rippled through his body at just the sound had him closing his eyes as he savored the sound like a perfectly orchestrated melody being performed.

Slowly he opened his eyes again, his face light enough to allow the faintest of lift to his lips. He caught her green stare and held it, not letting his gaze lose hers. "Now, ask me again."

She still seemed confused and even a bit uncomfortable, but his eyes flickered from her green gaze as her lips parted. He watched her tongue dart out to wet her hips in preparation before inhaling and letting the breath create the wondrous sound of her voice.

"Please, let Daichi free and find an alternative punishment, Sasuke-kun."

For a moment Sasuke was silent again as his mind replayed that last utterance. Sasuke-kun, how he so squandered the sound of those words when he was younger. When he took in her awaiting face, he slowly reached out to his phone, not breaking his eyes away from Sakura as he dialed the extension.

The moment the receiver lifted on the other end, Sasuke gave out a command before the person on the other end could even give a greeting. "Bring me Daichi Tanaka," he said, then promptly hung up the phone. He nodded his head to the door. "Wait outside," he instructed, a command which Sakura immediately obeyed as she stood, turned on her heel, and walked out.

* * *

It was not long before two guards were escorting-half dragging- an unsteady Daichi down the hall, his mother holding his son tagging along behind with a pinched and worried expression. Sakura was to her feet as they passed by, taking in Daichi with a physician's eye, before letting her attention shift to his mother. The moment the older woman caught sight of Sakura a startled surprised look came to her face, followed by a resenting glare.

Any words that she was fixing to throw at Sakura again were lost when the office door opened and Sasuke stood in the frame with a dark demeanor that he always emitted when playing the role of hokage to the public. Immediately the guards straightened, tugging Daichi up straighter as well. Sasuke first took in Daichi with an affronted expression, then his eyes moved over to his mother holding the two year old boy.

"Who is this?" he questioned.

Sakura stepped forward before anyone else, the movement drawing Sasuke's attention. "This is Daichi's mother and his son," Sakura supplied.

Sasuke's eyes went from Sakura back to the woman and child, his expression altered by the information then he looked at Daichi with a new light.

Dark eyes flickered back and forth between the group before finally, "Hn, they can wait outside," his coal gaze landed on Daichi. "We will speak alone," he instructed, then looked to the guards, "you are no longer needed."

Without waiting for anyone to react, Sasuke turned around and retreated into his office. There was a moment's hesitation before everyone else reacted. The guards released Daichi, giving him a shove forward into the office before shutting the doors. They both then departed, each of them giving Sakura a curious look as they passed by. Once they were gone all that was left was Sakura and Daichi's mother and son standing outside the office doors. Down the hall the tip tapping of the receptionist at his computer was the only thing keeping them from being in complete silence.

For a short moment, Sakura stood near the door, straining her ears even though she knew nothing being said inside would be heard. She was more than aware of the effectiveness of the silencing jutsus that were cast on the office to keep from prying eaves droppers like herself. After a few moments, she turned around to find Daichi's mother facing her with a hard expression.

"What did you do?" she hissed, clutching the young boy tightly to herself. "Is this some sort of revenge? Some spiteful tattling because you didn't like what you heard?"

Sakura was aware the woman was frightened and worried, it was the reason for her harsh lash. But while all of this was because of her, she refused to take the blame. She was done blaming herself for things that were out of her control. And she would never, ever, regret what she did for Kakashi. She would do it a hundred times over, even if it meant Daichi was put into the stocks a hundred times over.

"I am fixing things," she answered then turned away from the woman to look out the window, taking in the wide view of the city as she did her best to ignore the heavy glare of Daichi's mother.

Eventually Daichi's mother settled on the bench and settled in the long hallway below the window. Next to her Kaito, the name in which Sakura had heard Daichi's mother call the boy several times, peeked out excitedly as he looked out over the city, enthralled with the overlook the high tower provided.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura watched the young boy as he hoped from one of the benches lining the hall to another. Every once in a while he would pause to look out the window then shout down to his watchful grandmother as he pointed out something far below them. The woman oohed and awed each time he called for attention with a practiced sound of interest without actually paying attention. As the boy moved farther down the hall, but still staying within a safe distance of not being called out for wandering off, Sakura found herself turning to the woman who sat across from her.

Sakura observed her, taking in the way her hands grasped each other anxiously and the way the faint wrinkles on her face seemed to become deeper with worry. Yet each time Kaito looked back to his grandmother, she managed a warm smile that hid her worry well. She had just called out to her grandson when her stormy blue eyes turned and caught her staring. But Sakura did not look away, instead she held the woman's gaze and posed a question.

"Where is Daichi's wife?"

"Wife?" she parroted, her harsh voice softened by confusion. "Daichi does not have a wife."

"Oh...then the mother?" she clarified, nodding her head towards Kaito who was still a distance away.

"Dead," the woman said bluntly.

"I'm sorry," Sakura replied automatically.

"Why, you didn't kill her...or maybe you did, who knows," she added as and after thought, the hard expression returning to her face. "She was a kunoichi too but died several years back on a mission against this village. Who is to say you were not the one who did it."

Sasuke made no effort to refute such a claim, it very well may be true. She had killed many shinobi over the years, nameless strangers that she hardly recalled their faces once the number became too high to track. Instead Sakura opened her mouth to inquire more on the subject, her intellectual mindset curious to find out everything she could from the unexpected new details she had learned of Daichi. But before she could even start the first syllable of her next question, the double doors of the office were opening back up again and Daichi was exiting the room with a perplexed look on his face.

Daichi's mother was on her feet and walking to her son before Sakura had even moved to stand. Sakura slowly stood as she listened from a short, respectful distance.

"What happened?" Daichi's mother asked worriedly. "What did he want?"

"I am free to go," Daichi explained, looking slightly surprised at the verdict he was voicing. "I will be receiving two demerits, and will be under probation for a month. If I prove no errors or mistakes, all is forgiven. Any shifts that I have missed will be compensated for half of my usual income."

Daichi's mother stared at him with disbelief, then her eyes slowly trailed to Sakura. "What did you say to him?"

The gentle tone of disbelief sounded foreign after only ever hearing the woman bitterly addressing her. She did not exactly look sorry, but beneath the wonderment in her face, Sakura could see the slightest look of relief that could be seen as gratitude.

Sakura slowly shook her head, surprised from the results, and still confused by the price that was paid. "I am not quite sure...I just…"

Sakura drifted off again when she fell short of an answer. Daichi came forward when she did and grabbed her hand. "Thank you," he said, his eyes meeting hers with gratitude. "Really. This is a great relief."

Dumbly Sakura nodded as Daichi gave her hand a quick squeeze before nodding his head and turning back to his mother and son. Lifting up the small boy in his arms who instantly wrapped his small arms around his neck, Daichi gave his mother a nudge and they began to depart. His mother gave Sakura one more awestruck look before looking forward and taking the lead. Sakura watched them go in a small little group. When Kaito raised a small hand to wave goodbye from over his fathers shoulder, Sakura could not help but raise her hand in a returned gesture before they disappeared into the elevator.

When they disappeared, Sakura's head turned back to the office she stood next to. Through the door that had been left ajar, she found herself looking back into Sasuke's dark stare as he watched her from behind his desk. For a long moment that was all she did and he made no move to look away. She tried to see if there was any expectation or demand in his eyes for any action on her part for what he had done. But all she saw was observation.

After seeing that, she let the corners of her mouth turn up as she nodded her head in a small show of her gratitude. The moment she expressed her gratitude, Sasuke nodded his own head then lowered his eyes and went back to work. Sakura took that as her cue to leave and with a second look at Sasuke's bowed figure as he learned over his paperwork at his desk, she left to return home, a strange feeling within her that something had shifted yet again. And like the shifting of plate tectonics, she felt like there was something ground shaking approaching. An idea that made her uneasy, like a bird before an earthquake.

* * *

A week passed by and Sakura had yet to even feel a tremor in her life. In fact things almost seemed calm. She had fallen into a new routine of life that almost felt normal compared to the last several years of war and post war. She ate meals with her father who was becoming more and more like the man who raised her. He was still oddly quiet and was not the jokester he once was, but he was functioning. He got himself up, showered regularly, maintained the house, and he had even started baking again, taking in orders here and there and delivering his baked goods. On days she worked, she saw her patients, some citizens and some shinobi, all with varying but everyday injuries and check ups. Then once a week she would make a visit to Kakashi and check on him. She did not get to speak much as Sasuke always accompanied her, escorting her to his cell before disappearing for a short time then returned, but it felt good to see her teacher's face on a regular basis. But despite the relative normalcy of it all, Sakura still did not feel at ease because she was more than aware of the calm before the storm. But until then, she did her best to temper the beginnings of such a catastrophe.

It was late evening when she got off from work. With the winter months approaching their days were quickly shrinking as the nights lengthened. The sun had already gone down an hour ago but curfew was not set to be in place for another hour. Wanting to take advantage of the extra time she had, Sakura meandered through the streets of Konoha as she once used to do freely at any time.

There were still a few others out and about, running their errands and closing up shop before heading home for curfew. Sakura was passing by one of the few small restaurants that had managed to rebuild since Konoha's overtake. The smell of the last orders of the night being cooked wafted from the open doors and filled her nostrils. Her stomach growled in response having not eaten yet. But as tempted as she was to stop by and place an order, she knew her father would have supper on the table for her when she got home. It was a welcome and hopeful routine that he had fallen into, that took far more weight from her shoulders than she realized how much was bearing down on her. She still had no idea what to make of her fathers shift in habits but she was grateful. Not that he was cured overnight, nor did she believe he would ever be the same, but he was beginning to awaken from the depressive hibernation and seeking out to relive.

A shinobi passed by, his arm band indicating he had originated from mist. Sakura gave a silent nod of her head in acknowledgment as she passed by, which he ignored. Before this would have bothered her but now, she did not care. Ever since meeting Daichi's mother her perspective had changed to those not of Konoha origins. Before she always wrote them off as arrogant and villainous but now, she did not blame them...at least not as much. It still wasn't right, what they did and she would be lying if she didn't still harbor a little resentment, but she was trying. Trying to see them as humans and not just monsters. Trying to give them a chance of redemption.

She had reached the end of the street and was preparing to cross into the more busy street when a raised voice caused her to pause.

"You have to serve me!"

"No I don't! I have every right to deny service from whomever I choose!" came a response.

Sakura turned around to see the owner of the restaurant standing in the threshold and barring the entrance as he yelled at the mist shinobi she had passed by.

"Look, I don't want to eat the slop that you serve anyways," the mist shinobi defended, "but all the markets are closed! This place is the only place open on this side of the city and I don't have time to go all the way over there before curfew!"

"Then I guess you have to go without a meal tonight!" The owner said without a tone of sympathy. "Maybe you will learn what it was like when you were all eating pretty while the rest of us starved nine months ago!"

Their raised argument echoed loudly in the street. Father down, Sakura noticed two patrol officers making their way towards them from the other end. Both of them looked too bored and hungry for a reason to flex their authority. Sakura was more than aware of what would happen if the pair did not break up their argument and disperse immediately. Quickly she backtracked, returning to the restaurant front before the patrol was even half way down the street.

"Both of you stop arguing," Sakura quickly said, stepping between them and holding out her arms to separate them.

The mist ninja looked at her as if she was lower than dirt. "Stay out of this woman. This does not concern-"

"What's going on here?"

All three of them turned towards the street where the two patrol guards were standing. "You're causing a disturbance of the peace."

"It is fine," Sakura said, stepping forward. "I have it handled."

Both the officers looked at her as if she was lower than dirt.

"Tch," one of them scoffed. "Didn't realize they have nurses managing discipline now."

"I'm a doctor," Sakura corrected. "And I said I am handling the situation. It's just a misunderstanding. I am sure you are needed elsewhere."

His partner laughed and moved to push her aside. "Beat it…" he glanced at the name badge poking out from under her coat, "...Doctor Haruno," he said slowly, his voice holding a familiarity which seemed to be recognized in the other officer as well. He shook his head as if disregarding whatever was running through his mind. "...Look just stick to your job and territory, let us handle our own jurisdiction."

"I said I have this handled," she reiterated firmly, holding out an arm to keep the officers attention.

The two guards looked at her and one of them even laughed. "Listen girly, it would be best that you head on back home before curfew sets in and we have a real reason to take you down to the prison with us. Now move aside," the first officer responded, moving forward to push past her.

She grabbed the man's wrist with a strong grasp, giving it a slight twist just enough to make him wince as a warning. While the bracelets around her wrists still inhibited her, Sakura was more than confident she would not need chakra to take down this pompous pair of assholes. "I said I would handle this," she said darkly. "Get back to your patrol or I will personally report you to the hokage himself for the neglect of your duties."

She didn't think the threat had much merit behind it. But to her surprise, there was a shift in each of their expressions. Unease and even a spark of fearful belief, as if _her_ specifically saying something, would bring about a much deeper consequence. Sakura found herself confused by the effectiveness of the threat but she kept the confusion hidden. Why they would think she would have any sway or influence was a mystery.

The officers exchanged a silent look then finally, stepped back.

"Alright," the second officer said when he was free of her grasp. "We have better things to do anyways," he said arrogantly, before turning with his companion and quickly retreating back down the street.

Sakura did not even bother until they were fully out of her sight before turning back to the two men. Each of them were giving her an odd expression.

"Now, let's settle this." She looked at the restaurant owner. "Sanchi-san, why are you denying this man from your establishment? He is hungry and willing to pay for your delicious cooking."

Sanchi looked at her with a perplexed expression. "Why are you defending _him_? He is from mist!" he spat the man's heritage as if it were a curse, giving the mist man a dark look.

The mist shinobi took a step towards the cook but stopped when Sakura held out her arm. She was small, but it always surprised people how easily she could strong arm a person nearly twice her size.

She gave the mist shinobi a warning look before looking back at the cook. "Sanchi-san, you disappoint me," she reprimanded. "Since when did you judge people so harshly, especially hungry people like…" She looked at the mist name. "I am sorry what is your name."

"Aito," he supplied, slightly taken aback by her polite and considerate nature.

" _Aito_ ," she repeated, committing it to memory before looking back to Sanchi. "He is hungry and willing to pay, shouldn't that be enough?"

"How can you say that?" he said. He pointed a finger at Aito. "He took our home, he is the reason why I had to rebuild this place, he doesn't belong here."

"You think I want to be here?" Aito snapped back. "Do you think I like this shit village?"

"Both of you, please," Sakura said gently, then looked to Sanchi. "While I understand neither of you like the position you are in, and frankly I myself am not happy with the situation, we cannot allow this kind of behavior to govern us. Sanchi, your home was destroyed and Aito, you were forced to leave yours. But this is all our home now. None of us asked for any of this but it's what we have. If you want a better life than we can't alienate, nor belittle each other. We have to learn to get along and build a new home.

She looked between the two men as she finished, each of them looking deep in thought as they considered her words, then, finally they looked at one another.

"It is getting late," Sanchi said, taking a step towards the door of his restaurant but then he paused, looking at Aito. "I have a seafood and miso stew on my menu that I believe originated in the land of water," Sanchi offered. "If you want to wait a few minutes I can have it ready for you to take home with you before curfew sets in."

Aito was quiet for a minute looking slightly confused then nodded as an understanding came to his face. "Seafood stews were always my favorite growing up."

Sanchi nodded. "Wait here, it will be ready in about ten minutes and I will bring it out to you."

Aito nodded as Sanchi turned around and disappeared into the small establishment. Then as if remembering she was there, Aito looked to Sakura. She gave him a small smile which only seemed to make things feel awkward as they stood in silence.

"Well," she began, "I should be off."

Aito nodded, but then seemed to have an after thought. "Miss," he said, causing her to delay her departure. "Why did you stop those guards? Why even bother with our dispute?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Because I know what would have happened," she said with a shrug. "You two would have been arrested and most likely punished too harshly for nothing more than a heated argument."

"I understand why you would speak up for him-" he nodded his head towards the restaurant entrance- "But I don't understand, you don't know me. Why would you not just take his side and defend him?"

"Aito-san," she began. "I meant what I said, we are all in this together. This land may have once been the village where those of the hidden leaf lived. But that place was destroyed, it may be the same land and same walls, but it is not that village anymore. This is a new home, a new life, for all of us. We are not leaf and mist anymore. We are all the same now, victims of a war who have to learn to make anew. Otherwise we will just tear each other apart all over again. None of us win that way."

He shook his head. "You are certainly a more progressive person than most people within these walls, leaf, mist, or otherwise."

She wanted to tell him to not praise her too easily or think so highly of her. For as much as she was preaching and spreading her words, she was a hypocrite. There were still many that she held a grudge towards and blamed. People of the higher profiles, who had a choice in what side to be on and still chose against Konoha. But at this moment she could not bring herself to correct him. Not for the sake of a tarnish on her reputation, but more so for the sake of preserving the change that he himself and Sanchi had just made themselves. It made her wonder, if they could do it, maybe someday she could too? Though she highly doubted that. Even with Sasuke's more recent leniencies, not just for Daichi, but it seemed over all.

Instead of revealing her hypocrisy, she gave him a wane smile. "Trust me, I was once no different. In fact it was someone else who recently opened my eyes to reality and passed on the wisdom that was given to me."

He didn't say anything else and neither did she. She just walked on, resuming her original course home as she silently hoped that what she was encouraging and doing was indeed for the best of all of them. On one hand, it felt like giving in. But on the other. She knew if there was to be an uprising one day, it would be better they were unified instead of divided. She wasn't sure if there was ever going to be an uprising at this rate. Her and the remaining Konoha eleven had spoken of it early but as their families were torn and broken, people became lost and fearful. It was as if Madara's rule had stamped out the will of fire within all of them. She just hoped that when the day came, there were still some warm embers in their hearts, in all of their hearts, to rise up and burn away the weeds that were choking the wheat of their nations. But it was nearly a year since the take over and that chance seemed less and less likely with every passing day.

She could hardly remember the last time she had seen any of them since the festival. Her life had been so strange lately and they were so busy with missions and assignments. Early on, Madara had separated the clans and put restrictions on visitors to the compounds. He also regulated the members of each clan's comings and goings in their compounds. That plan and action had played well into his favor, making it impossible for organized rebellions to be planned. It was unnatural how well Madara planned out his tyranny. Sakura had never thought someone so detailed and meticulous in holding power over others, but then again, what did she expect from a man who came back from the dead.

* * *

Sakura wrapped a long strip of gauze around the withered and wrinkled hand of the old man she was tending to. He was mumbling and muttering words and sounds that did not make sense, but he gazed up at her with a happy smile that gave the impression that he was grateful for her service. He had a severe case of Alzheimer's that had quite progressed, his memories and linguistic skills obviously suffering from deterioration for quite some time and now, his motor skills were deteriorating. Sakura gave the man a warm smile and nodded her head as if she understood the word salad gibberish that was coming from his mouth.

According to his daughter, whom Sakura had found struggling to get the man home and had ended up assisting in walking the man back to their small house in the residential district, the elderly man had wandered off when she was tending to her young son. She had been searching for hours and had finally found him in the small forested area near the Uchiha compound and somehow had managed to hurt himself in his wanderings.

"Keep the wound clean and dry," Sakura instructed, glancing at the young woman standing at the end of the bed. "Keep it covered even when the scab has formed so that he cannot pick at it either."

The young woman nodded vigorously, her hands clenched tightly to her thin stomach as she wrung them together. "Thank you so much doctor Haruno, I promise we will pay you eventually. My husband is completing a C rank mission and should be back within the next few days. We can pay you with the money earned from its success."

Sakura found herself shaking her head. "Please, you do not need to repay me. I am just glad I was able to help, you seem to have your hands full. We should all help when we have an extra hand to spare."

The woman gave her a grateful smile and nodded. "I still won't forget this," she said gratefully. "I accept your assistance but I promise if there is anything you ever need I will do everything I can to grant it."

Sakura gave her a smile, while she knew she would make good on that offer, she knew the woman would not let her go without some sort of token of payment. Sakura felt a small tug on her shirt and looked down at the woman's son who had come in from playing outside, he held out a small wilted flower that had lasted longer than most with the cooler weather of the approaching winter.

"Is this for me?" she asked and the boy nodded. Sakura took the small cherry blossom from his hand and smiled, giving it a generous appraisal. "Why thank you," she said, lifting it to her nose to take in its scent and letting out a sound of content. "It smells wonderful, thank you."

They boy gave her a smile then turned to his grandfather and climbed up into his lap. The old man's arms clumsily held the boy as he looked down at his grandson with a curious look, as if trying to place why the young face looked so familiar to his failing mind.

After assuring the young mother again that payment was not necessary, Sakura found herself walking through the market to pick up a few things before she headed home. As she did, several people waxed out to her, some of them trying to pass off favors and tokens for previous services she had shared over the past months. Sakura had found herself doing things like she had just done for the young mother often over the past near it saddened her that she was still doing it as she wondered how much longer it would be necessary. There was just so much hidden calamity in the city, despite what decrees, festivals, or new buildings were built. And it bothered her how okay and accepting people were of it. Sooner or later people would break, and without the proper leadership, the outlet of such a thing would not be successful. But who would be such a leader? As much as Sakura liked to think herself brave and strong, she was not a leader, at least not one of masses and rebellion.

_Naruto,_ he was who they needed. _But where the hell was he?_ Sakura failed to believe Naruto would just stay hidden away while he knew his beloved village was being tormented and oppressed. That was not the Naruto way nor the way of a future hokage. But it was nearly a year and yet she had yet to hear anything from him or even suspect he was making a move. _Could the rumors really be true?_

She had heard many rumors regarding Naruto. Most of them are so ridiculously impossible she never took them seriously. But there were ones that, while she wanted to brush aside like the ones hinting Naruto was secretly working for Madara, she was finding herself contemplating the possibilities. Ones that made Sakura's blood run cold at the very thought. But after all the time lapsed with nothing but silence, Sakura was beginning to wonder, _what if he was dead?_

* * *

With the end of the month came the one year mark of the fall of Konoha and the temporary end to the war, because anyone was foolish to think it was truly over. It was a funny thing, Sakura had always pictured people always celebrating and rejoicing the ending of war. It usually symbolized freedom and peace, making the sacrifices of those who were lost to the cause worth it. But Sakura had never really contemplated how it would feel for those who were on the losing side. At least until now.

For those lives that were lost, was their sacrifice still worth it? Had her own efforts not been enough? Would she rather the war still be continuing? Bodies still building up, homes still being destroyed, contention spreading across the land. Like some blight that left only orphans and widows to stand alone in the smoking embers of their once homes. Was that truly better than what they had now?

They had hit the year mark. The first anniversary of the fall of Konoha and along with it, the anniversary of many deaths. A day in which those left behind, came back to the lost and reconnected. And those who survived conducted the ceremonies for the deceased.

For some it was a difficult day, a reminder of loneliness, and they fell prey to their depression. For others it was a day in which they could finally let go, accept the loss, and continue on. Those who had passed on were never forgotten, they continued to live in the hearts of their loved ones and in their memories, but their absence was finally accepted. And such were the two usual outcomes on any day celebrating the deceased. Normally there was a strange intimacy that usually came with a death anniversary. A day in which a single individual would quietly pay their respects at a quiet grave and either accept or grieve. But there was something inherently wrong with such a day being shared with the masses. And today was such a day.

Sakura set the basket she carried with her on the grass in front of the headstone before lowering herself down as well. It was a beautiful day despite the low temperature of early winter. Looking up to the sky, Sakura took in the large white clouds that slowly formed into picturesque images before morphing and reshaping into something else. She smiled slightly and wondered if Shikamaru would find a grassy knoll to lay down on and watch them lazily.

At that thought, her eyes moved from the sky to look around the vicinity. Due to so many others visiting and leaving offerings for their lost loved ones, the memorial area was unusually busy. Families crowded around together, individuals moved from one memorial to another, visiting the many of whom they lost. Most were civilians but occasionally Sakura noted a familiar face of a fellow comrade from the war times. Though none of those faces she recognized as her friends, she knew better than to expect them here. There were all from clans that had their own private burials and rituals. Coming from a civilian family meant she was not given that luxury of privacy when it came to her own mourning.

Not that she had ever put much thought into such ideas. She had always thought such a thing was not needed until the decades to come later. Sakura always thought she would at least bring her parents back to their home village in the country, where they could lay rest among friends and distant relatives. But given the circumstances, such was not the case. A grave in the middle of a field of strangers, that was her mother's resting place. That was the best she could give during these times.

Her father coming to kneel beside her brought her attention back to the task at hand and she looked up at him, giving him a smile which he returned. He was strangely okay today, even enough composed that he managed to smile back at her. Grateful for such a blessing from kami, Sakura waited for her father to give her a nod before she took in a deep breath, and opened the basket.

From the confines of the wicker, she pulled out a small plate and set it on top of the granite stone, arranging some fruits on it as her father set out a plate of omurice, his specialty and her mothers favorite. Then some fresh buns and her mothers favorite sweets were added to the humble assortment of offerings. Finally they finished with lighting some incense as each of them bowed their heads respectfully and offered up their own silent prays to the heavens.

They stayed there for a long time, silently kneeling next to each other. Eventually her father stood and Sakura stood with him, taking the basket up in her hands as she had one more stop.

"I am sorry, Sakura," he father suddenly said, causing her to delay her departure as she looked up at him. He was giving her a wane smile, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears and sadness. "I have been burdensome on you. I have been selfish this past year, causing you to bare far too many burdens that a daughter should not have to carry. I know you are a kunoichi, but it is still my job as your father to provide and protect you."

Sakura frowned. "Dad...you were in mourning, you lost your wife-"

"And you lost your mother," he interrupted, not willing to let her make excuses. "I promise to do better."

Sakura looked down at her hands clenched around the basket. She was not exactly sure what to say. She wanted to tell him it was all unnecessary, that she did what she had to do. But at the same time, she felt a great relief from his promise. She felt his hand come up and cup her cheek, causing her to look up at him.

"You have grown into such a beautiful woman, Sakura," he said, brushing his thumb across her cheek and tilting his head to the side. "Your mother would be proud of your strength."

Sakura felt her lower lip tremble but she held in any tears and sobs that wanted to leave her. The weather in the past month had been nothing but drizzle and dark clouds with the exception of today. She did not want this rare beautiful day to be dampened with tears.

"Go on," Kizashi continued, nodding down at the basket. "I would like to stay with your mother alone a little longer, and you have others to pay respect to."

Sakura looked down and tightened her grip on her basket, nodding her head as she sniffed slightly and looked back up at her father. "I will see you back home tonight."

He nodded, and she was relieved to see his blue eyes clear as a crystal lake on a mountain top. She could see it, that promise he had made to do better being reflected in them. She no longer would need to worry about him. She gave him a hug, letting herself be wrapped into his large arms and soaking in his warmth for a moment before pulling away and turning to another area just outside the memorial.

To anyone looking upon the flat ground now, they would only see a large mass of grass beside a graveyard. But to anyone who had stood here a year ago, it had been nothing like the peaceful serene sight she was looking at now.

Instead there had been a massive hole dug into the ground that was slowly filled with bodies. All unclaimed by loved ones or carelessly thrown into the pit by an enemy soldier who held no regard or respect for the dead. Sakura could still remember the stench of it. For weeks it had remained open as more and more bodies were collected and thrown in. Some with their faces unrecognizable to identify, others becoming bloated and discolored as their bodies transitioned into rotting corpses. Eventually it was filled in but while covered, those who had seen and smelt it would never forget the sight of it, no matter how many layers of dirt and grass covered the area.

Already Sakura could see small piles of offerings left behind from people who had never found their loved ones in the rubble or had been unable to claim a deceased body before some foreigner carelessly rolled the body into the ditch. Flowers and set out food littered the grassy field and Sakura had come to do the same. For this was the place where Tsunade, the great and renowned sanin woman, last of the prestigious Senju clan, ended up.

At the moment the field was vacant and Sakura was grateful for that. Settling down at the edge of where the mass grave was once holed out, Sakura settled on the grass next to a tree. From within her wicker basket, she pulled out a ceramic bottle and pulled the cork from the top. Instantly the pungent smell of the rice wine hit her nose but she savored the familiar scent.

She held it up to the sky in toasting. "Here's to you shisou," she muttered.

After a moment she stretched out her arm and tipped the bottle. The clear liquid poured out onto the grass where it was immediately absorbed into the ground. Tipping the container back up, Sakura ceased pouring to take a drink of her own. As the liquid hit her tongue she wrinkled her face in disgust. It was definitely not the good stuff Tsunade had always enjoyed. But it was the best she could do. She had purchased it from the black market that had quietly arisen in the village over the past year as things became scarce. She had paid too much for the quality but as she gazed out across the quiet field and took another swig, she found it was worth it.

"Shisou, what do I do?" she asked aloud.

She knew it was silly to expect an answer, but it did not lessen the disappointment she felt when only the rustle of the wind answered back. Letting out a scoff, she let herself fall back to lie on the ground. She stared up at the sky, taking in the clouds and shapes as the coldness from the ground slowly seeped through her layers of clothes. As she did, she allowed her mind to dwell on memories and thoughts of those she had lost in some way or fashion. Her mother, Tsunade, Naruto, even Sai and Yamato she found were counted among them. And as each one filtered through her mind, she drank a toast to their memory, to the point that by the time she had reached the last drops in her bottle, she was toasting to Sasuke; the boy that had stolen and broken her heart, that was lost to the man who now haunted her heart.

* * *

It was dark by the time Sakura managed to leave the field and along with it, her woes. Or at least as many of them as she could. It had been such a melancholy day that Sakura felt herself seeking out a source of familiarity from her old life. In the past month she had fallen into a routine and monotonous acceptance to how life was now. She hated herself for it, especially for feeling at ease over the course of the past weeks with her father doing better. And while she knew it was unhealthy to grasp onto things of the past, today she felt like it was appropriate. Thus she found herself pushing past the curtain of the newly established and relocated Ichiraku ramen stand.

Teuchi had done well to try and recreate what he once had, and Sakura appreciated him for it. It made her feel like she was not the only one who did not like moving on. And the sight and smell of Teuchi's little ramen shop had her feel like she was able to tangibly grip something from her past.

As she pushed past the curtain, she was greeted with the warm smile of Ayame. "Sakura!" Ayame said as she recognized the pinkette. "It is an honor that you finally came!"

Sakura gave her a warm smile and a wave towards Teuchi when he popped his head out from the back. "The place looks wonderful," Sakura commented. The ramen shop had been up and running for a while now, but Sakura had not been able to find herself to return, worried about the loneliness that could come. But after the amount of reminders of everyone she had lost, Sakura felt it would not matter today.

"What can I get you today?" Ayame asked as Sakura settled down at the stool positioned where she usually always sat, right in the middle. "Your usual?"

Sakura looked up at the menu, her jade eyes casting over the near identical menu that she had memorized long ago. "Actually," Sakura began, her eyes falling on a different, but still very familiar choice. "Could I get the Miso Pork?"

As she made her request, Sakura turned her attention to Ayame who gave her an understanding look before disappearing to the back to place her order. As Sakura sat alone at the booth, she looked around, taking in the small familiar details while also finding the flaws and differences of this ramen stand compared to the original it was modeled after.

Leaning forward on the bar, Sakura propped her chin on her hand and closed her eyes. As she closed off her vision, she let her other senses roam free. She felt the small chill of the wind coming up from under the curtains of the ramen stand. As people passed by, she listened to their tones of conversations. Some of them business barterings being made at the various stalls found up and down the street, others casual conversations of people walking by. All of it everyday normal things that could have just as easily taken place five years ago. The aroma of the food being prepared from the kitchen consumed her, the smells identical to Teuchi's original recipes as it transported her back to a time where she was so naively innocent she had thought this was what it would always be like.

The rustle of the curtain sounded again as someone else entered the stand. After a moment Sakura slowly opened her eyes and turned to see who else had decided to dine, only to jump in her seat when she found herself looking straight into Sasuke's face as he quietly sat next to her. How he had managed to settle so quietly next to her unnerved her, but not as much as the surveying look he was giving her.

She moved to open her mouth only to realize she had no words prepared. But she was saved from saying anything when Ayame came back from the kitchen, her hands holding the bowl of ramen Sakura had ordered earlier. The sweet waitress came to a sudden stop as her eyes landed on Sasuke sitting next to her. But to her credit and profound hospitality, she did not stare for long. Instead she quickly recovered, setting Sakura's bowl down in front of her before giving Sasuke a small bow of her head in greeting.

"Uchiha-sama," Ayame greeted, her voice slightly stumbling over the more formal address than she used when they were genin. "May I get you anything? Perhaps your usual?"

"Ah," was all Sasuke said.

Ayame gave a quick nod before disappearing into the back again, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone in the front of the stall. Sakura stared down at the steaming bowl until the aroma of the perfectly cooked pork hit her and she moved to reach out for a pair of chopsticks, only to stop mid reach as Sasuke grabbed a pair from the utensil holder and passed them over to her.

"Thanks," she muttered looking down at her bowl.

She picked at her food for a moment, nibbling at a piece of pork, all the while, fully aware of Sasuke sitting next to her. She had not seen him much over the past month, not really since she asked for Daichi's release. He seemed stressed and always busy but he always found time to escort her to visit with Kakashi once a week, but afterwards he was always off to continue his work with hardly a grunt for a goodbye. With the lack of exposure to his presence, Sakura felt as though her tolerance to his heavy presence had atrophied. Now it just felt awkward to be around him again, especially ever since his strange request for Daichi's release.

The awkwardness was muted slightly when Ayame returned and gave Sasuke his own order but to Sakura's dismay, the woman disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving them alone yet again.

She wasn't sure why it felt odd, perhaps the familiarity of it all yet the wrongness of it all. She could not recall a time when it was just herself and Sasuke at the ramen stand. It was only ever with the other members of team 7 that both her and Sasuke came here together. And while Sasuke had always sat to her right like he was now, the gapping vacancy in the stool to her left was distracting.

It was all wrong.

As she stirred her ramen absentmindedly, she found her attention being drawn to the empty stool to her left. With vacant eyes she stared at the open space, so focused on the wooden seat she nearly forgot about the presence on her other side.

That is until he spoke.

"That is Naruto's."

At Sasuke's sudden voicing, Sakura's attention jerked away from the empty stool next to her to see Sasuke looking down at Sakura's bowl with a frown. Sakura looked down at the food and stirred at the broth thoughtfully. After a moment she let a small shrug lift her shoulders.

"I just really missed him today. Everyone else that is gone, I paid some sort of respect to them today," she shrugged again. Speaking of Naruto was probably not the smartest move, especially given Sasuke's position, but Sakura didn't really care today. "It just felt right that he should have something done in his memory as well."

She did not try and explain it any further as it seemed pointless. It was not as if he would understand. He was not the type to care about sentimentalities or keeping connections to people he cared about. You couldn't when you never cared about anyone. And all of that she felt was proven when he made no effort of response, just as she expected. Which made it all the more surprising when he did eventually respond and not in a change of topic.

"He's not dead you know," Sasuke remarked.

"I know," she admitted quietly after a moment, because despite her recent thoughts, she refused to believe them. "...but I just-" she broke off and looked at him. She was not sure why, but there was just something in his tone that caused her to read into his words. "How do you know that?" she asked, slightly taken aback. "How do you know he is not dead?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, then slowly looked at her. "Tch, that idiot wouldn't know how to die," he scoffed.

His sarcastic brush off only had her narrowing her eyes more. She didn't buy it. And Sasuke's avoidance of direct eye contact only seemed to instill that. Instantly she grabbed onto his arm causing him to look at her with a look of surprise.

"Tell me how you know." She could see the debate in his eyes and it was not weighing in favor of what she wanted. Until she added, "Please, Sasuke-kun. I just need to know that he is okay."

She watched the shift in his eyes the moment she said his name. And her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation as he began to part his lips. However, just as he was about to speak, there was a loud scream that echoed from outside into the ramen shop, then the pounding feet of several people running past the stall, their shouts indicating they were on duty shinobi.

At the sound, Sasuke was instantly on alert. Standing from his stool, Sakura's hand slipped from his arm as he quickly pulled the screen of the curtain aside and gazed out over the village horizon. From behind him Sakura stood and came up behind him to see what was causing the commotion. Several shinobi ran past in patrol uniforms, all of them heading in the same direction which Sakura's eyes followed.

The moment she saw the unmistakable flicker and glow of fire, her eyes grew wide. No small fire could emit that amount of light, nor the amount of smoke that was beginning to block out the section of night sky over that part of the village. Was there a building on fire? Were people hurt? Were they under attack? Instinctually Sakura moved forward but only managed a step before Sasuke was blocking her way.

"Sakura, I need you to go home and stay there."

She gave him an incredulous look. "I can't just go home! People could be hurt! They could be in danger!"

As if on cue, a scream retched over the village as the low rumble of shouting was drowned out by more screams as a loud bang like thunder echoed out from where the fire was and a burst of flames shot up above the roof line.

Sakura moved forward again but Sasuke grabbed onto her, twisting her body towards him as his hand went to her face. Her head was forced to tilt up and her wide eyes moved to meet his dark ones. Only they were no longer dark.

_Never look an Uchiha in the eye._

It was a fundamental teaching that Kakashi had taught them during their first encounter with Uchiha Itachi. It was a lesson that was instilled in her as she watched her tormented teacher thrash and struggle in a deep sleep for days until he finally managed to break free of Itachi's work. And while some would fault her for being too emotional, it took a person who felt and knew such things to be able to see them. Even in those who did well to hide it. Kakashi had always been a mystery and he had done well to hide things from his pupils. His inner turmoil and haunted past. But because of that ability to understand and see emotional distress, Sakura had picked up on how being trapped in tsukuyomi had affected Kakashi. It was the first time Sakura realized why the Uchiha clan had so much prestige but were also greatly feared. Because it was the first time she felt she could see a haunting look in her otherwise unphased teacher which had lingered there for weeks after.

But as traumatic as witnessing that was, there had always been an exception to this rule. Sasuke. And she had learned a harsh lesson in having exceptions the hard way during the war. It was then that Sakura determined there could never be an exception to that rule. And she had, for the remainder of the war and even after kept to it, never meeting Sasuke's gaze fully. But it seemed at some point in the last few months, she had forgotten that. And as she looked up into his face, watching the obsidian bleed into a ruby red, as the flowered pattern of his eyes' most recent evolution bloomed before her, she realized this as she felt herself being pulled into the illusion of an alternate universe.

At the last moment, she could have sworn she heard Sasuke whisper the quiet words, "sorry," just before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke caught her in his arms as she fell forward into unconsciousness, whispering a genuine apology into her soft hair as he took on the weight of her body. He hadn't wanted to use his sharingan against her, he had unconsciously made a promise to himself that he would never use it against her again, not since the war when she started avoiding his eyes. But he could not risk her coming.

When the guards had rushed by he had heard one of them mention something about being under attack and another about rioting.

For the past month he had been fully aware of the heightening tension amongst the population of the village as the anniversary of today grew nearer and nearer. He had been busy all month trying to keep all potential sparks of an uprising detained, but it seemed he missed one, a big one.

Sasuke not wanting Sakura involved had nothing to do with her safety. He had no doubt she could fight and easily take down what was most likely an unorganized mob that thought itself a revolution. He had seen her in the last parts of the war, she could hold her own against most threats. The problem was that he could not be confident she would be on the right side of defense. He could not risk her being against him.

Lifting her limp body into his arms, Sasuke adjusted her weight before taking to the roof tops. With speed and agility beyond most, he was depositing her onto her bed through the window of her home. She flopped onto the mattress as he dropped her down in haste.

Giving her one momentary glance, he quickly placed a pillow beneath her awkwardly angled neck before disappearing out the window, his hand wrapping around the handle of kusanagi and withdrawing the blade as he came upon the city center where a large crowd was gathered around burning fires as they screamed and shouted. His men were gathering as well, circling around the mob as they all awaited his instruction. With the flick of his wrist, Sasuke readied his sword, his eyes burning with anger and frustration as he took in the revolting gathered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's a hot mess, but I got to this point and was at page 32 and only half way done with my outline for this chapter so it turned into two and if some snippets seemed random I am just building for future developments that will put certain things into motion. The progress of this story will be slow because to be honest, one reason I wanted to write this was more to explore the emotional aspect of it. But everything is building off of each other. 
> 
> Hope you are all well and still taking care of yourselves! As always thank you everyone who show this story so much love and gave it a real chance!


End file.
